


A night to Remember

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After having gotten his first MotoGP pole in Jerez, Fabio decides to thank Maverick for his help, things happen and when the sun comes up again, everything changes*UPDATE, FIRST CHAPTER CHANGED*
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales, Fabio Quartararo/Original Female Character(s), Maverick Viñales/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 147
Kudos: 54





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firetruckyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write the night between these two it al started with

Leaving the party a bit tipsy, Fabio makes his way over to the Yamaha floor, just one above the Petronas one. Having found out in what room Maverick is staying, he stops and briefly pauses, taking a deep breath before knocking. shifting from one foot to the other he smiles when the door opens and opens his mouth to say something but the words die on his lips when he sees the Spaniard standing, white buttoned-down and stonewashed jeans with bare feet and he looks absolutely breathtaking.

"Fabio!" Mave says surprised, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Hey."

"Come in, please."

Mave steps aside and lets Fabio in, the Frenchman walking past him and looking around, missing the Yamaha rider checking out his ass when he does so.

"Congrats with your pole! You deserve it."

"Thanks," Fabio says and turns around to look at the other,"I wanted to thank you for that."

"Why? I didn't do anything." Mave frowns and steps up closer.

"Well, I might have used your data to see where you were fast and how I could be faster so, yeah you did actually."

"In that case, you're welcome." Mave smiles.

Turning his face towards his phone when it indicates there is a message, Fabio leans in to press a kiss against his cheek just when Mave suddenly turns towards him again and their lips meet. As if struck by lightning, both move back, looking at each other shocked.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean...to kiss you on the lips." Fabio whispers.

Lifting his fingers, the Spaniard lets them trace his lips before he licks them, eyes looking at Fabio.

"I'm really sorry...." Fabio says again and steps up closer.

"It's ok, I've kissed men before." Mave smiles.

"You have?"

"Sure, been a while tho, what about you?"

"I.....yeah, I've kissed men also," he shrugs, trying to be nonchalant about it, "just never like this."

"Like an accident?"

Fabio nods and looks at Mave, realising they other is looking at his lips and as a little experiment, the Frenchman licks them, watching brown eyes take in the movement. Feeling brave, Fabio steps up closer, body's almost touching and he leans in, feeling Mave moving away but suddenly Fabio leans down and kisses him again softly on the lips.

"Just to be clear, that wasn't an accident." he whispers.

Mave smiles and turns his face away before looking up at Fabio again, seeing a sparkle in his hazel eyes and he knows this might be wrong, he is so young still, so innocent looking and he really doesn't want to take advantage.

When the rookie leans in and their lips meet again, it's a little more forcefull, Fabio slotting his lips over Mave's and placing some pressure there, trying to force the other's lips apart but Mave breaks the kiss, hand pressed against his chest and he can feel the other's heart racing underneath his palm. Looking up at Fabio, raising his eyebrows the Frenchman just shrugs, covering Mave's hand with his own and pressing it closer against his chest.

Suddenly Mave steps forward, grabbing Fabio's face and kissing him forcefully. It steals the Frenchman's breath away and for a moment he stumbles back, hands gripping Mave's wrists but the Spaniard moves back with him. Crowding him against the back of the couch, he bites Fabio's lip having the other gasp and Mave makes use of that by pushing his tongue inside, seeking out Fabio's and they tangle together.

"I want you." Mave growls.

"What?" Fabio asks, being a bit surprised but not unpleasant.

"You want me too, Fabio? Have you dreamed about this? Us? Cause I have."

"Yeah?"

Fabio closes his eyes when Mave's lips attach themselves to his pulse point and he sucks so hard he is sure to leave a bruise but neither care.

"So long I have dreamed about having you, ravishing you in my bed."

"Talking about your bed..."

Before he can finish the sentence, Mave starts to manhandle him to the bedroom, fingers grabbing the hem of Fabio's shirt and pushing it up, reluctantly leaning back so he can take it off and throw it somewhere in the room. Fabio reacts by trying his best to undo Mavericks buttons but his fingers won't comply.

"Fuck..."

"Nervous?" Mave asks, kissing the others neck.

"You're not the only one who has been wanting this for a long time." Fabio confesses.

Fabio can feel the smile against his skin before teeth softly bite and he laughs, sound dying on his lips when Mave drops to his knees and pops the button of his jeans. Looking up through his eyelashes, he smirks while yanking down his jeans, eyes flickering to his boxers and licking his lips when his boxers tents already.

"Get on the bed." he says, voice laced with lust and Fabio hurries to comply, leaning on his elbows to see how Maverick undresses until he stand in front of him completely naked. Leaning up on his elbows and watching how Mave takes him in and taking his time before he moves on the bed and crawl on top of him.

"You're so beautiful, Fabio."

The Frenchman smiles, feeling a blush creep over him with the compliment while Mave kisses his way down his body, teeth nipping the skin softly, touch so light he hardly feels it. Mave's tongue tracing a line just above the waistband of his boxers before moving lower, inching closer to his hard cock that is already leaving a wet patch on the fabric

Leaning on the bed, his hands move to Fabio's boxers and he pulls it down in one move, throwing it behind him before he crawls on the bad and cages him, he kisses him roughly again, teeth clashing and biting.

"You done this before, rookie?" he asks and the term rookie has Fabio shudder and he groans before he manages to nod.

"Good." Mave says.

While they keep kissing ave reaches out to the bedstand, grabbing the lube and squirting something on his fingers.

"Spread your legs for me beautiful."

Fabio spreads his legs as far as he can while Mave pushes a finger inside him, having Fabio gasp and close his eyes, Mave doesn't give him much respite before he pushes in a second, sciccoring them and abusing the others prostate repeatedly.

"That's right, I love the sounds you make."

By the time Mave is done, Fabio is a panting mess beneath him, barely aware Mave removes his fingers and alignes his cock against his opening, rolling inside him completely in one quick snap of his hips. Fabio cries out, feeling the pain but also loving it, arching his hips off of the bed and mouth opening. Mave leans over him and kisses him roughly, more teeth than lips and he keeps slamming inside the other. Soft curses in French make Mave even more relentless, pushing himself up and placing more force behind his thrusting, hearing the bed creak under the force. Working a hand between them, he curls his fingers around Fabio's leaking cock, tugging once, twice, three times and feeling it twitch in his hand before the Frenchman cums.

"Fuck, Fabio...." Mave groans.

Feeling his muscles clamp around him, sucking him inside even deeper, it doesn't take long before Mave cums too, rocking Fabio even further into the climax he is having, both are sweaty and spent, Mave rolling off of the other and lying on his back. Taking his time to come too, Mave eventually slips out of the bed and grabs a cloth to clean Fabio up, the other shuddering with ever swipe of it and Mave drops it next to the bed when he is done.

"That was amazing,"Mave smiles, Fabio humming next to him and the Spaniard smiles, closing his eyes for a moment and quickly falling asleep.

*****************************************************************************

When Fabio wakes up the next time, it's still dark in the bedroom, blinking his eyes and looking at the clock that says it half-past three in the morning. Feeling the weight of a body pressed up against him, he slowly turns around and gasps when he sees the familiar face of Maverick Vinales next to him. Eyes closed and breathing slowly, still sleeping and thoughts of last night come back, the kiss, the sex, how rough and fast it was.

And he's his teammate, well sort of. Groaning internally, Fabio sits up, realising this could mess everything up he has worked for so hard, Maverick already being an established rider and part of Yamaha while Fabio is just new to the team, he still needs to prove himself and falling into bed with Maverick might backfire on him. As silent as he can he slips from the bed and gathers his clothes and gets dressed, looking back at the sleeping Spaniard before leaving into the night.

******************************************************************************

When Mave wakes up the next morning, his hand reaches out to the spot next to him, only to find it empty and cold. Sitting up and looking at the spot, he looks around the room, noticing Fabio's clothes are gone as well and for a brief moment, he convinces himself the Frenchman is dressed and watching tv but when he walks into the living area and finds that empty and silent, his heart drops.

His mind goes back to last night, did he read the signs wrong? Did he pressure the other too much? Thinking about the fact Fabio initiated it he can only come to the conclusion that, no, he didn't. Both of them wanted this, have been wanting this for a long time, hurrying back to the bedroom, he spends the next 5 min looking for a note but when he has to realise there is nothing, he sags on the bed wondering why Fabio left like that.


	2. chapter one

**Jerez, May first, 2019**

_"You're so beautiful, Fabio."_

_The Frenchman smiles, feeling a blush creep over him with the compliment while Mave kisses his way down his body, teeth nipping the skin softly, touch so light he hardly feels it. Mave's tongue tracing a line just above the waistband of his boxers before moving lower, inching closer to his hard cock that is already leaving a wet patch on the fabric._

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Suddenly Fabio jolts awake, sitting up in bed and breathing hard, startled when the bed moves next to him and he turns his head to look, seeing long blond hair and two brown eyes looking up at him sleepy.

"Are you ok baby?" it sounds sleepy.

"Fine, just....I'm fine, go back to sleep."

Fabio rubs his eyes, yawning and slipping from between the sheets, he finds his way to the living room, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water. He wanders through the room and finds himself staring outside, the night he's spent with Mave returning now almost every night in his dreams, first grabbing pole and Franco's second place made it the perfect ending to the day. There was a celebration that evening and a little liqueur too but he mostly stayed away from that.

Being high on excitement and adrenaline still buzzing through him, he decided he needed to see Maverick to thank him for his help and once in the olders room, he suddenly kissed Mave on impulse on the cheek but right at that moment the other turned his face and their lips met. Both freezing for a second, eyes wide, Fabio dropped his gaze to Mave's lips, seeing a smirk forming there and when their eyes locked again, they both leaned in. Sharing a couple of pecks, they tested the water and before he knew it they were tangled in a deep and passionate kiss. One thing led to another and next thing he knew, he was being fucked.

Or, no, more like, being made loved too, the gentle touches and soft caresses, the sweet words being whispered in his ear. It wasn't Fabio's first time with a man but it was definitely the most amazing night he ever spend with one and afterwards, he quickly fell asleep only to wake up in the middle of the night, wondering where he was when he suddenly felt someone move and when he looked next to him he was shocked to find Maverick Vinales there.

Images of the night before came back and suddenly he felt shock come over him, wondering why he had let it go that far, silently and as careful as he could, Fabio slipped from between the sheets and gathered his clothes, hurrying to get them on and sneak out quickly to find his way to his own room.

Ever since, things had been weird between them, both avoiding each other, Fabio feeling ashamed and after just two days, Tom cornered him. He didn't even have to say anything he knew, he always knew. Tom was his childhood friend and Fabio was an open book for him, he even knew the rider in question was Maverick, having seen the longing glances Fabio always threw the olders way, saying the French rider was pining after him, something he always denied but he was right, Tom was always right.

A couple of weeks later and some pep-talks from Tom, Fabio finally found the courage to find his way over to Mavericks motorhome when he suddenly showed up with _her_ on his arm. He knows Maverick and Cristine had been a couple a few years back but they broke up but somehow they had found their way back to each other. Obviously having moved on with his life, obviously not dwelling on the night they spent together Fabio decided to do the same so when one of the Petronas grid girls (Marissa or Melissa or whatever her name was) came on to him he let her seduce him into bed, she was pretty and beautiful and flexible and a good fuck so he let her into his motorhome and hotel room every time she showed up.

It wasn't love tho, he didn't even know if he really had any feeling for her but she was there and willing and he was just a man with needs and hormones raging through his body so why not. Tom disapproved of it, of course, being worried the girl was expecting too much from his friend, saying one day she might want more, something official, having Fabio acknowledge her in his life as his girlfriend but he just waved it away, saying he wouldn't let it get that far.

The season dragged on, Maverick being very strong suddenly since the summer break, his romance with Cristina obviously responsible for that and somewhere he is happy but he is also a bit jealous he isn't the cause for that happiness.

The San Marino GP is the first time they are forced to shake hands, Maverick grabbing pole and Fabio himself taking third. Right from the first moment, things are awkward, Fabio having to swallow his jealousy when Cristina is there in parc ferme to hug and kiss Mave. He tries to stay professional when they shake hands, making some small talk and dragging himself through the press conf and after the ordeal is finally over, Fabio can relax again. Once back in the hotel, he has dinner with Tom and Diego, the former knowing how hard it must have been for his friend and he does all he can to take his mind off but when Maverick and Cristina walk in, talking and laughing and Tom sighs.

Fabio abruptly stands up, Tom knowing there is nothing he can do now Diego is there and he lets him go for the night. Once in his room, he isn't surprised to find someone waiting for him in bed. The lingerie she is wearing doesn't leave much for the imagination but he really doesn't care while he undresses and gets in also, pushing her on her back and just taking what he needs, what he wants. Lying on his back while she rides him, Fabio closes his eyes, feeling his climax coming and as if it has a will of its own, his imagination conjures up Mavericks face, clear as if he was standing in front of him, or riding him instead of _her_. Feeling his fingers digging into his skin instead of her red painted nails leaving crescent moons there, he holds onto that image, just long enough to cum to it before it disappears again.

She always wants to cuddle after, he always lets her until she has fallen asleep, then he carefully rolls her away from him, turning on his side, also away from her before he falls asleep.

After the qualy in San Marino, both are with Marc in parc ferme and Marc, someone who has always been very perceptive of his surroundings, quickly notices there is some weird vibe going on between the two Yamaha riders which seems strange cause Fabio is always laughing and making jokes but when Mave is around the French rookie seems more careful, apprehensive almost. Knowing it could be just a coincidence, he doesn't read too much into it but during the post-press conference the next race in Aragon on Thursday, he notices the same. One time could happen of course, twice is strange and he makes a mental note to keep an eye on them when it happens again.

Marc gets that change after qualy Saturday when he is flanked by both riders again and while Fabio is elated with his front row, he seems to ignore Mave now. He wonders what he should do, should he ask Fabio about it? Mave perhaps? Then his eyes fall on Tom, Fabio's best friend, maybe he knows what is going on and he decides to let it rest for now.


	3. chapter three

"People are noticing." Tom suddenly says.

Both are sitting in hospitality having breakfast that Sunday morning before the warm-up.

"Noticing what?"

"That you and Maverick seem to avoid each other, they think you're having a falling out."

"They're wrong."

"I hate seeing pining over him like this."

"I'm not pining over him." Fabio says.

Tom raises an eyebrow and Fabio looks away, picking the napkin and he shrugs.

"I just.....it's complicated."

"And then there's Melissa too."

"Who?"

"Melissa, the girl you're......the grid girl, Jesus you don't even know her name?"

"It's just sex, Tom, I don't need to know a name."

"You've never behaved like this before, using someone for just sex." Tom says disapproving.

"Yeah well, people change, I need to get it from somewhere."

"Yeah since your first choice isn't available."

Fabio just huffs and shrugs his shoulder before getting up but Tom gets up too and grabs his friends elbow.

"You need to talk to Maverick, get things out in the open, at least try to be friendly with him."

Fabio casts his eyes down, teeth worrying his lip and Tom sighs.

"Maybe."

"After the warm-up, I'll have him come round here, you can talk in one of the rooms, have some privacy," Tom suggests.

Fabio thinks about it, he knows his friend is right and they needs to talk about this before it gets more out of hand but being alone with the object of his affection doesn't sound like the best idea.

"Fine." he hears himself say.

But things turn out differently because the bike suddenly feels so different in warm-up having Fabio end up p17 and he has to spend his time with Diego and trying to figure out by the hand of the data sheets what happens and they need to turn things around fast so the talk has to wait.

Since both riders don't end up on the podium, they have a little time to spare back in the hotel and much to Fabio's dismay, Tom manages to arrange for him to speak to Mave in one of the meeting rooms, well at least it's a large one so there will be more than enough distance between them.

Walking into the room, Maverick is already there, dressed in grey jeans and a white shirt and still, he looks stunning, damn him. Turning around and looking at him while Fabio closes the door and stays at his place at the other side of the table.

"Hey." Maverick says.

"Hey."

"So, your friend Tom thinks we need to talk about this.....rift between us and what caused it and he's probably right."

"Yeah, he's always right." Fabio shrugs.

"Must be annoying sometimes." Mave laughs and Fabio shivers with the sound.

"Yeah, sometimes."

There falls a silence between them and Fabio starts to shift from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Fabio, "Mave starts and he walks up to the younger, "did I hurt you?"

"What?" he asks, eyes wide.

"That night, did I hurt you? Is that why you left?"

"No, it was amazing."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because, I never meant for that to happen and even tho it was amazing, I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of being rejected, by you.." the Frenchman says, eyes looking insecure.

"Oh, Fabio..." Mave says and reaches out for the other hand but Fabio steps back.

"And I was right." he says, eyes suddenly hardening.

"What?" Maverick asks and looks at him confused.

"Well, you moved on didn't you, with her, didn't take you long."

"No, you don't understand, I thought..."

"Oh I understand perfectly fine, you saw me as some fun for one night, just a quick fuck before picking up your life with her in it."

Fabio turns on his heels to walk away but Mave grabs his arm and turns him around having Fabio act on instinct and he lashes out, hitting Mave in the cheek. Shocked by what he did, Fabio's mouth drops open but before anything else can happen he pulls the door open and slams it closed behind him, leaving a stunned Maverick behind.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The door slamming resounds in the room, Mave resting his hand on the cheek he just hit and he can already feel the warmth behind it, that will be a mark for sure. His thoughts go back to the night they shared, which was apparently just as amazing for Fabio then it was for him and it breaks his heart Fabio thinks he doesn't want him. He was the one that left after all, not even leaving a note, making Mave think that the younger was the one that didn't want him.

Something he saw confirmed when his grid girl slipped in and out Fabio's motorhome. He wonders if there is something he can do to change the other's mind, tell him that he only got back together with Cristina because he thought he and Fabio didn't have a future together. If he would have known this......

Japan is crazy, it always is with fans gifting the riders the most amazing things of which the riders often wonder how they even get those ideas. Mave thinks it's cute tho, the passion, the dedication and since Yamaha is Japanese and he is home, he has a busy schedule. Same goes for Fabio and for some reason the direction decided to have the teams do the pre-events together, they are after all 'one team'. Right from the start, Fabio ignores Mave and he sticks close to Franco and it makes Mave sad. He misses the Fabio from the beginning of the season, the happy cheery one that was always in for a joke or a laugh and he slumps in his chair.

*******************************************************************************

When Fabio and Franco are back in the hotel later, Franco corners his teammate.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought you and Maverick were friends?"

"We are."

"You didn't even look at him once, did something happen?"

"No," Fabio laughs nervously," nothing happened, what should have happened?"

Fabio wants to walk away but the Italian stops him.

"I know you and I know Mave, you are both one of the nicest people I know, what happened?"

Fabio hesitates, he doesn't want to drag Franco into this but he could use someone to talk to about it so he tells him everything that happened.

"You and Mave?"

"No, there is no 'me and Mave'."

"Do you want there to be?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, he has Cristina anyway, it's obvious he doesn't want me."

"And there is Melissa too."

"What? Oh, the grid girl, yeah well, it's just sex."

"You don't seem like the type for 'just sex'."

"Guess you were wrong about that." Fabio says and gets up to leave.


	4. chapter four

During the weekend Mave has company from Cristina, he said it really wasn't necessary and he will be really busy but she has always loved Japan so she arrived Friday morning. Maverick was already at the box then for first practice and he told her to go to hospitality and he would see her later and when she sends him a text with the words 'I love you' he wishes he could send one back but he just can't.

Resting back in his chair, he lays his head against the headrest of the chair and he closes his eyes for a moment, gathering his thought before going out. When he opens his eyes again and turn his face to look at the screen, he sees the Petronas box with number 20, the two bikes parked next to each other, knowing what is coming but being unable to look away, he watches how they close in on Fabio. Frenchman wearing his earpods as always and for a moment Mave wonders if there is actually music playing but that thought leaves him when his eyes move lower over that beautiful chest, those muscles that are on full display as ever and his thoughts go back to that night.

How his fingers caressed them, followed by his tongue and how he could feel them twitch under the movement, the soft moans and noises Fabio released, feeling himself getting hot, he clears his throat and looks away.

"Breath." Esteban suddenly says, his crew chief.

"What?"

"Come on, I'm not blind, he is very handsome isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Not willing to talk about him anymore, Mave grabs his helmet and puts it on before he takes his gloves and rides out. The first day of practices was ok, ending p4 in the combined standings.

That night, he lets Cristina drag him out to dinner to this small sushi restaurant. The food is ok and Cristina is good company and she deserves his full attention and he tries, he really does but his mind keeps wandering to Fabio and when Cristina needs to say his name to get his attention for the umpteenth time she huffs.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, Cris, I'm here, come on, let's eat something, ok?" he smiles and leans in to kiss her.

Where a year ago he would have done anything for this, he just doesn't seem to care that much anymore, all he cares about is what Fabio is doing now, where he is, if he is eating also or is he somewhere else and, more importantly, is _she_ with him. Is she touching him? Kissing him? Being fucked by him?

"Mave!"

"What!" Mave yells when he suddenly feels a sharp pain.

Looking at his hand, he sees he actually broke a glass with his hand, tightening it too much and the object shattered under the pressure.

"Shit."

"I wouldn't want to be the one you were thinking off, you must be pretty mad at them." Cristina chuckles.

She takes his hand and opens the palm, carefully wiping the glass away but it is clear he has some cuts and he needs to go to the hospital to have it looked at.

"I'll get the car." Cristian says.

While she gets the car, personnel is caring for Mave, washing his hand and giving him a towel to wrap around it and Cristina drives him to the hospital where the doctor doesn't see any more glass in the wound and he disinfects it and gives him some ointment to smear over it before he goes to sleep.

"Luckily it's not the hand that opens the throttle." Cristina chuckles.

One time it was the most beautiful sound in the world for him but that is in the past, he knows what he loves to hear now and as if on cue, while they are walking through the hall off the hotel he hears it making him freeze. Cristina stops a few steps ahead of him and turns to him, frowning.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?" she says in alarm and walks up to him, cradling his hand.

"I'm fine."

"Oh hi guys!" she says.

Mave looks up and sees Fabio and Tom standing, catching the worried look in Fabio's eyes when he sees his hand and the red cuts and he wishes he could just hug him and say he's ok.

"What happened?" Tom eventually asks.

"We were at this sushi restaurant and for some reason, Mave shattered a glass with his hand from the pure force."

"What? Really?" Tom asks, unbelieving.

"Yeah, wonder what he was thinking tho that made him that mad." Cristina says.

"Yeah." Tom agrees and he feels Fabio shift next to him.

"But he needs some rest so if you don't mind, come on baby." she says.

Wrapping an arm around him from behind, Cristina guides Mave to the elivator and the disappear behind the doors, brown and hazel eyes locked in until the doors close.

*****************************************************************************

"I'm sure I know what he was thinking." Tom says and nudges Fabio.

"What?" his friend asks, eyes wide.

"What about you and that girl? What if he was thinking about her being with you."

"That's ridiculous." Fabio laughs.

"I don't know, it could be jealousy."

"He's with Cristina!"

"Because you are with Melissa!"

"I am not with Melissa! and besides, he moved on first!"

"What is this, kindergarten? You do this so I do that, there!" Tom asks, raising his hands.

"Oh shut up." Fabio says, pushing Tom and leaving for his room.

Tom decides to leave it with that, knowing it's no use to try and force Fabio to talk to him again after the fiasco the last one ended in.

After qualifying p2, Fabio is hanging around the press room together with Marc and Franco, tv on and showing qualifying of Moto2, Marc watching the screen like a hawk to see how Alex is doing when they Valentino and Mave talking, following how Luca is doing. He can't help the smile forming on his lips and he is startled when Franco nudges him.

"You should talk to him, you obviously care about him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, man, that reaction from you on just the sight of Mave says more than enough."

"Last time we talked it didn't end well."

"What does that mean?"

"That I hit him." Fabio whispers.

"What?"

"Yeah, when I wanted to leave, he grabbed my arm and turned me around and in a reaction to that, I lashed out."

"Damn, that must have hurt him."

"I know it hurt me, my hand stayed red for a good ten minutes." Fabio says and looks at the hand he used.

"So you think he and Cristina are going to work this time?"

"I don't know, it would be selfish to say no but.....it's not up to me."

"Maybe he is with her for the same reason you.....get together with Melissa."

"Which is?"

"That your first choice is not available."

Fabio smiles at that, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not his first choice and even if I was, we're riders, Franco, we would never really be together, we would always have to hide and sneak around."

"I know, but isn't that better than settle for second best?"

Fabio opens his mouth to say something but before he can, the guys are called to go inside the press room for the conference and he shrugs before he follows Marc inside.


	5. chapter five

Leaving for Australia a bit earlier, Fabio has the time of his life discovering the Ocean road together with Jack. The Aussie has become a real friend these past weeks and the Frenchman is happy he can just forget about his troubles with Maverick for a day and just have fun. Riding a bike and enjoy the amazing view, doing an interview and just goofing around with someone who is just as crazy as he is, or maybe even more. The weather is great, almost no wind and very sunny and warm and he soaks everything up.

Which was a good thing because as soon as he gets up on Friday, the weather has turned, it's cold and rainy and windy and he shudders when he walks out of the hotel towards the car that will bring him to the circuit. When it's time to go out, the track is still slippery and tricky and most riders just cruise around until the last fifteen minutes when they try to get a fast lap out and so does Fabio but he gets caught out by the slippery conditions and he takes a nasty spill on his Petronas Yamaha SRT with just minutes remaining in the session and instantly his hands move to his left ankle.

In his box, Maverick is having a heart attack when he sees the French rookie of the year squirming in the gravel, gripping his ankle and he is overcome with worry, talk around him fading away and feeling terrible when he sees Fabio is being carried off by a stretcher. He knows it's bad, or it could be when a rider has to be carried away like that. He tries to stay as calm as he can, being on autopilot while he changes out of his leathers in his motorhome, getting on jeans and shirt and walking out again. He is supposed to meet Cristina at hospitality for lunch but as if his feet have a mind of their own, he suddenly finds himself in front of Clinica Mobile.

"Are you going to see Fabio?"

Mave blinks and looks to his right, seeing a journalist standing and he frowns before he comes too.

"Oh, erm, yes, it was....it looked scary and.....well, he's never had such a crash before and I just....." Mave is trying to talk his way out of why he would go see the Frenchman.

"He is a teammate after all."

"What? Oh, yes, he is indeed so, he's part of my team and I'm just going to see how he is."

Mave nods and quickly makes his way inside, knowing there are several rooms, he starts his search for Fabio when he suddenly bumps into Tom.

"Oh hey, Mave, are you ok? You look at bit.....apprehensive.."

"I'm just.....Fabio?"

"Oh, you're here for him?" Tom asks, a smile appearing on his lips," yeah he's just in there, take your time."

Tom nods and looks at him with knowing eyes, hoping he understands his meaning and the Spaniard nods too, smiling faintly before he walks into the room and closes the door.

Fabio looks surprised when he sees his visitor, feeling very exposed in just tight black undershirt and boxers, hurt ankle resting on a pillow. Mave's eyes move over his form and god he looks so good. He clears his throat to make his voice sound steady.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine, ankle just hurts." Fabio says and points at the already colouring ankle.

Mave looks at it and unconsciously walks up to it, hand reaching out and fingers tracing the abused skin, Fabio's hands curl around the edge of the table with the touch.

"You scared me so much, seeing you squirm in the gravel in pain and then having to watch how you were wheeled away on a stretcher, I just couldn't breathe, I had to come and....."

Maverick looks up and stops talking when he sees Fabio's face, mouth open, eyes wide and trained on his fingers that are still stroking the abused skin and his breathing is ragged.

"You like this?" he asks.

Fabio closes his mouth and looks up at him, eyes still wide and his breathing hitches when Mave's fingers trace a path up over his leg, hip which makes the younger gasp slightly and over his chest, even through the fabric Fabio can feel the touch so good and Mave cups his cheek.

"Fabio..."

"Please, don't...." the younger says.

He closes his eyes and tries to turn his face away but Mave holds him in place while he leans in.

"Fabio look at me."Mave says.

"You shouldn't have come."

"Yes I should, I couldn't stay away, I needed to know and now I need you to know something."

"What?"

"Look at me," Mave waits until Fabio has opened his eyes and looks at him and he smiles, "that night was the most amazing night I have ever spent with someone, no don't, hear me out, ok?"

Fabio closes his mouth again and watches how Mave sits on his bedside and takes a deep breath.

"After I realised you had left, giving me the cold shoulder and ignoring me, I figured out you regretted what had happened. I was disappointed but eventually decided to move on and when Cristina suddenly showed up, we had been together for a long time and we loved each other a lot, still do and it was the hardest thing ever to walk away from her so I thought, why not?"

"I didn't regret that night...." Fabio whispers.

"I know, you were scared but you had no reason too, if only you had stayed and talked to me...."

"It wouldn't have been too late."

"It's still not too late."

"But you're with Cristina...."

"Because my first choice wasn't available."

"I'm your first choice?"

"Yes, you will always be my first choice, Fabio and I'm sick of settling for second best, it's not fair towards Cristina either, she deserves better."

Mave smiles softly at the rider and his eyes flicker to the Spaniard lips before they look into brown again.

"What about you?"

"Me?" Fabio asks confused.

"Yeah, you and Melissa."

"There is no me and Melissa, she's no one, she's just....it's just sex."

"You don't seem like someone who uses girls for just sex."

"Yeah well, since my first choice wasn't available..." he shrugs, repeating Mave's words.

The Spaniard smiles, leaning in and Fabio leans up, letting their lips meet in a soft tentative kiss that soon turns more heated, lips working against each other perfectly as one, Maverick tugging the others lip and Fabio opens up, sighing longingly when their tongues meet and the kiss turns more passionate when Maverick deepens it. Both panting when they have to break it for some much-needed air but both don't go far, resting their foreheads against each other.

"I just need some time, to wraps things up with Cristina."

"Ok."

Fabio closes the distance between them again, hand reaching out and cupping the others cheek to pull him closer, Mave smiling into it while he pushes Fabio back on the stretcher and they completely lose each other in the kiss, soft moans and whimpers spilling over lips.

"Uhm guys?"

Breaking the kiss quicker than lightning, Mave whirls on his feet to come face to face with Tom who has his eyes shielded with his hand.

"Sorry, you can look now."

Tom moves his hand away and looks, a smile on his lips and walking towards Fabio, chuckling when he sees the vivid blush on his friends' cheeks.

"I should be going anyway,....I'm sort of expected and I'm already late."

Fabio nods, knowing what he means and Mave smiles at him.

"I will take care of it, ok? I'm not letting you slip away a second time."

Mave leaves with that and Fabio closes his eyes and lets his head fall back onto the pillow.

"The nurse will be here soon."

"Hm..."

"You might want to cover your uhm.....lap."

"What?" Fabio says and looks at his friend who nods towards his lap and Fabio follows his line of sight, "fuck..." he mutters.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Tom chuckles.

"Shut it."


	6. chapter six

The next day starts much as the previous finished, with rain and heavy wind, it causes most of the riders to stay inside for most of the 45 minutes. Only the last fifteen minutes are used after the session has been stopped briefly because Jack's pit board blew on track. Even though Fabio didn't ride very much in third practise and his ankle doesn't hurt, he can feel it the moment he sits upon the bike, hand reaching down and grabbing his lower leg to lift his ankle from the peg in an attempt to give it some relief.

Unbeknownst to him, Mave is watching it from the pit box and he can't help the frown forming and his lips are pressed together in a tight line.

As soon as Fabio comes back at the box and he steps off, Tom is there with his crutches, he rather wouldn't use them but he can hardly put any weight on it so he takes them and wobbles to his seat. Falling down and breathing hard, Tom kneels down in front of him, taking his helmet in his hands and seeking eye contact with his friends.

Fabio nods, indicating he is ok and Tom just shakes his head, damn riders, he thinks. Letting Fabio take off his gloves followed by his helmet, he turns to Diego, shrugging his shoulders and Diego knows there is not much to talk about and he lets his rider go to get some rest. Together with Tom, he leaves for his motorhome, Fabio to worn out to go to hospitality and while Fabio slips into his motorhome, Tom hurries to the hospitality to grab something to eat for the both of them.

While Fabio is waiting he hears a knock on the door, groaning he rests his ankle on the couch and keeps silent, whoever it is, Fabio just wants rest until the fourth practise and he hears hushed voices outside, recognizing one from Tom and the other is from Maverick, Fabio freezes, praying he doesn't let him in, he really isn't in the mood right now and when he hears footsteps retreating he sighs a breath of relief.

"Thanks," Fabio says, taking the food," and thanks for sending Mave off."

"He's worried about you." Tom says.

"I'm fine"

"No, you are not fine, your ankle hurt, it's red Fabio."

"I don't need it while riding, it will be fine, stop worrying."

"I always worry about you, you're my best friend."

"Then have a little more faith in your best friend." Fabio says, nudging his friend.

That morning, Fabio told Tom about what happened with Melissa and that he tried to stop it but he couldn't for some reason, he also explained his doubts about him and Maverick. About how he is the reason some woman has her heartbroken while he and Mave will never be able to really be together so what's the point?

Tom asked him if he didn't want to be with Mave anymore but Fabio couldn't answer him, he knows he wants to but you can't always get what you want, especially if they would always have to 'hide' it seems pointless, it would be better if Maverick would stay with Cristina, he loves her anyway. Fabio had thought Tom would try and convince him of the fact that was a crazy thought, that he and Maverick belong together and he should go for it but he didn't. He could see how hard this was for his friend so he decided to just give his friend some time to sort things out.

*******************************************************************************

The fourth free practice on the circuit is interrupted after some seventeen minutes due to the strong wind on the circuit. Just before that, a major crash occurred for Tech 3 KTM rider Oliveira in the run-up to the fast Doohan corner. The Portuguese was already blown off the track before the braking zone and landed on the grass. Eventually, he couldn't avoid a crash, flying terrifyingly fast through the gravel pit at high speed.

Fabio winches on impact, knowing that had to hurt and he shakes his head, being relieved when turns out, Miguel is relatively ok. It causes for a red flag and not much later, the MotoGP riders are called to the IRTA office to discuss the continuation of the sessions. After a while, it turned out that a large majority of the riders were not comfortable with riding on Saturday.

"It doesn't look very bad here, but it is too dangerous on the circuit." a rider says and most others hum in agreement.

The decision is made that the riders will not go out anymore and that Q1 and Q2 will take place on Sunday morning. The warm-up will be moved also. If circumstances do not allow it, the grid will be determined based on the combined result of the first three free practice sessions. In that case, Maverick starts from pole position and Fabio will start grom p6.

After the day is wrapped up, Fabio dresses in jeans, shirt and hoodie, pulling it tightly around him and when he walks out, stumbling his way down the steps on his crutches he bumps into someone, almost toppling over but hands grab him and pull him close.

"Hey." Mave says and Fabio freezes.

"Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, can you please let me go?" Fabio starts to squirm in his grip and Mave frowns.

"You don't like me holding you?" he asks and leans in.

"We are in the middle of the paddock, someone might see."

"Everyone has left long ago, it's just us."

When someone clears his throat they look up, seeing Tom standing and he raises an eyebrow at Maverick who releases Fabio.

"I'm sorry, we should be going, my ankle needs rest." Fabio says.

Mave nods, reluctantly letting Fabio go and they walk away, Tom moving closer to Fabio.

"You need to talk to him, he needs to know about your doubts."

"I know, just not now, I can't...."

Tom bites the inside of his lip, wishing he could just talk some sense into his friend but he knows it's no use when he's like this. Once back in the hotel, They have a light meal and they say goodbye for the evening and the moment Fabio closes the door behind him he leans back against it.

"Hey baby." he hears.

Clutching his heart, he sees Melissa walking up to him, being lost for words, she smiles, taking his hand and leading him to the couch to have him sit down. Sitting down next to him, she pushes up the trouser leg of his jeans and starts stroking the hurt ankle and Fabio can't help but moan at the light touch.

"You like this?" she purrs.

"Hm, it's nice." he smiles.

"I'm sure you had a very tiring and trying day today out there."

"I did, it was so long and cold."

"Let me warm you up then."

Before he knows what is happening, she has crawled into his lap, kissing him passionately, hands wander and clothes are being discarded, this time, Fabio is more active, pushing her on her back and taking her roughly, trying to forget everything about the day. However, when he cums, he feels sad, guilty again, towards Mave. Stumbling off of her, she grabs his wrist and stops him, shaking her head.

"No, stay here."

"I...I need a shower."

"Need someone to wash your back?"

"You can stay if you want just, I just need a shower, alone."

While standing under the shower, hand resting against the wall and water pouring over him, he curses himself He knows it's wrong, he can't keep doing this, not to Melissa and not to himself, god this is such a mess.

"Baby?"

Whirling on his heel and almost falling over he looks at her bewildered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm late."

"What?"

"I'm late." she says, looking at him.

"Late for what?" Fabio has no clue what she is talking about but before he can ask, she huffs and turns around, storming off and almost knocking Tom down who came by to see how Fabio is doing.

"You're still seeing her?" he asks, voice sounding disapproving.

"Yeah, just save it ok?"

"Fine, is she ok? She looked.....lost.?"

"I don't know, she said she was late."

"What?" Tom says, eyes getting wide and looking at Fabio, now towel wrapped around his waist.

"What?"

"Where that her exact words? That she was late?"

"Yes, whatever that means."

"That she's late for her period."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Right," Tom says and scratches the back of his neck, realizing Fabio is still only 20 against his 26, "I'll just say it so, it could mean she is pregnant."


	7. chapter seven

"What?" Fabio says and looks at Tom horrified.

"Yes, why the hell didn't you use condoms! I could have even gotten them for you."

"Aren't all women using birth control?"

"No, not all women and even if they are; you use condoms, Fabio!"

The younger Frenchman starts pacing the room when Tom suddenly heads for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find her. Stay here!"

***************************************************************************

In the meantime, Mave and Cristina are having dinner in the hotel restaurant, or more like Mave pushing his dinner over his plate and Cristina sighs and leans back, crossing her arms and Mave looks up at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"Your heart isn't in it is it. In us."

"What are you talking about? Of course it is."

"No it's not and I know what the problem is, or who."

Cristina smiles at him softly, leaning forward and looking at Mave.

"You love him?"

"What? I don't...."

"Mave stop it, I'm not blind, I see the way you look at him."

"I'm sorry, I really am but I just can't, I want to or I did and my heart was in it..."

"I know, you started this with the best intentions and your loyalty might lie with me, but your heart lies with him, with Fabio."

Just mentioning his name makes a smile appear on his lips and Cristina smiles too.

"You really got it bad for him don't you?"

"I think so, I don't think I've ever lo......" suddenly Mave stops talking abruptly and looks at Cristina.

"That you've ever loved someone as you love him?"

"I'm really sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry," Cristina says, reaching over the table and taking Mave's hand, "you know, there is someone out there for everyone, someone that is perfect, that completes you, that is meant for you for the rest of your life. I always thought that person for me, was you."

"I thought the same."

"But it wasn't. We tried before, it didn't work, there is a reason for that, love was never a problem for us, we wanted to be together but sometimes, that's just not enough."

"I know."

"So, have you kissed yet?"

"Actually we have and it was amazing." Mave says, looking away and biting his lip.

"Oh and more happened, didn't it? I know that look."

"It's been a couple of months back, when he got pole in Jerez, he came up to thank me and well, it wasn't planned but it just happened and it was amazing. But I woke up alone and he's been distant, we had a talk some weeks later, he said he was afraid of being rejected by me and that he was right."

"A couple of weeks later, "Cristina says and it clicks, "we were back together."

"Yeah, he thought that I was using him for one night and moved on with you but I didn't, I just....we've always loved each other and Fabio was the one who left...when we talked yesterday after his crash in clinica mobile, we talked it out and kissed and I said I just needed to wrap things up with you and I would come back for him. But he's been very distant lately, ever since....ever since he realised he will be the reason I'm going to break your heart, he doesn't want to be responsible for that."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can, he just doesn't want you to get hurt and I have a feeling he's avoiding me."

"Do you know why?"

"No..."

Suddenly Mave stops talking and Cristina frowns, following his line of sight and seeing Tom hurrying out.

"Isn't that Fabio's friend?"

"Yeah, I wonder if everything is ok."

"You should go to him."

"You think?"

"Yeah, go, go see him!"

Mave hurries upstairs, making his way to the right floor and knocking on some doors, not caring who he alerts, he just wants to see Fabio. When one door opens up and his head peeks around the corner, he is surprised to see Mave standing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw Tom downstairs, he looked worried, are you ok? Is your ankle ok?"

"It's fine." Fabio says while being pushed back into his room by Mave so he can close the door and they have some privacy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on then?"

Mave cups Fabio's face, the Frenchman closing his eyes and realizing how much he missed the others touch, the closeness, lips slightly parted and Mave's eyes go there.

"Fabio..."

It's just a soft whisper before he leans in and kisses the other, Fabio instantly responds by kissing him back and gripping his shirt, pulling him closer. Being crowded against the wall, Mave slides his hands down Fabio's sides, one moving back and cupping his ass cheek while the other moves lower and grips his hip, lifting the others leg and curling it around his waist, pulling him closer and rocking forward. Fabio moans, feeling his cock respond to him much quicker then it ever does when he's with Melissa.

Melissa.

"No," Fabio says and pushes the other away, "I can't."

Fabio moves away from the wall, pacing the room up and down nervously and Mave walks up to him, taking his hand and making him stop.

"Hey, talk to me?"

"It's....it's such a mess, I've fucked up." Fabio says and looks at Mave with scared eyes.

"About what?"

"Melissa."

Mavericks face turns hard with the mention of the name and he licks his lips.

"What happened?"

"I....she.....she was here, she came in when I was just coming out of the shower, wearing only a towel around my waist. She practically jumped me Mave, I tried to stop her but I couldn't....I'm so sorry."

"Ok, it's ok, so you had sex, just, don't let it happen again, ok? And in her defence, if I walked in on you with just a towel around your waist I would jump you too...."

"No, you don't understand, she told me she was late but I had no idea what she was talking about but Tom said it means she could be pregnant," Fabio says and looks at Mave with wide eyes, "what if she is? I need to take responsibility, towards the baby and towards her."

"You should yes, if she is, you should be there for the baby but you are not obliged to stay with her."

"What choice do I have if she is carrying my baby!"

"You shouldn't stay with her just because she carries your kid, that's not healthy and I won't allow it, I won't allow you to throw your life away like that," Mave says and strokes Fabio's cheek again, "you don't belong with her, baby or not, you belong with me."

"What about Cristina?"

"I talked with her and she knew, about you, she could see it when I would look at you."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine when we saw Tom hurrying through the lobby, she urged me to go and talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we did love each other, still do, but we broke up for a reason, even without you, it wouldn't work anyway."

Fabio nods, knowing he is right, suddenly wrapping his arms around Mave and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Mave smiles and hugs Fabio back, pulling him closer and stroking his back up and down.

"It's ok, it's going to be ok."

"You still want to be with me if I have a kid with someone else?" Fabio asks, voice muffled by Mave's hoodie.

"Of course I do, that doesn't change anything, and I can help you, if she turns out to be pregnant, we can both help her, we'll support her financially, we will spoil it with gifts and we'll make sure he gets into the best nursery school and primary school and has the best sitters if needed and, god forbid, if it gets sick we'll get him the best doctors and we'll shower him with our love..."

Fabio untangles from Mave and looks at him surprised.

"Our love?"

"Of course, this baby is a part of you and you are a part of me, so yeah, of course I'll love him."

Fabio nods, leaning up and pressing their lips together, hardly believing that even if he could be a father in the near future, this amazing man still wants to be with him and is even willing to help him with raising it.


	8. chapter eight

Just when Mave's hand sneaks underneath Fabio's shirt, the door swings open and both step away from the other, seeing a surprised Tom standing.

"Mave. what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Cristina and I saw you walk down the lobby, you looked worried and Cristina urged me to go see if Fabio was ok."

"She did?" Tom asks but a smile is forming on his lips, "so you talked then?"

"We did, she saw it coming tho, she knew my heart wasn't in it, I denied of course but she saw right through me, said my loyalty might lie with her but my heart lies with Fabio," he says and looks at the Petronas rider," and she's right."

"Right, well, I managed to catch her, Melissa, told me she did two home tests that were negative,....."

"That's good right?" Fabio says, looking hopeful.

"Yes, but those tests are like 98% reliable so you should be safe but you never know, there's always the two procent."

"So now what?"

"I convinced her to go to the doctor tomorrow morning and she agreed but I don't know, she could be out to claim you."

"For what?"

"Money."

"I don't have that much money." Fabio says unbelieving.

"No not yet but with the year you've had, teams have been lined up for you for months, everyone knows that and you can triple your salary..."

"I can send Cristina with her."Mave suggests.

"Really? You think she'll do that?"

"Sure, I'll go ask her."

Without thinking Mave steps towards Fabio and gives him a kiss before he moves for the door.

"Mave," Fabio says and the Spaniard looks back," will you come back after?"

"Yeah, sure." he smiles.

Fabio smiles too and feels the blush creep up his cheeks when he has left and Tom comes his way.

"So, you together now?"

"I think so."

"Finally."Tom smiles.

Fabio chuckles and ducks his head, turning away from Tom but the other grabs his friend and pulls him into a hug.

"I'm happy for you really, you deserve each other," he says and leans back, "but I'd better be going before loverboy comes back, don't think I want to see what will happen."

"Shut up." Fabio says, still smiling and Tom laughs, leaving him alone to go to his own room.

"Oh just, don't be too loud ok, I'm next door and the walls are thin." he says.

"Go!"

After Tom has left, Fabio uses the time to quickly tidy up a bit, usually, he's tidier but the last days have been very hectic and he didn't get round to it. When he hears a knock on the door again, he walks to the door to open it. Smiling and grabbing Mave's shirt, he pulls the other inside, closes the door and pushes him against it to kiss him deeply. Mave is somewhat surprised but eagerly kisses him back, hands gripping his hips again and turning their positions, Fabio is being pushed against the wall. Feeling how fingers curl around the hem of his shirt, Fabio lifts his arms so Mave can take it off of him, soon followed by his own shirt. Leaning back and letting his eyes move over a muscled chest, Mave smiles, fingers tracing it.

"Still beautiful."

"Take me to bed."

"Impatient?"

"Very, I haven't touched you for months, I need to catch up."

"We need to catch up."

Maverick carries Fabio to the bedroom, putting him on his feet and lips locked in a deep kiss while hands wander, popping buttons and slipping underneath waistbands, curling around cocks and moans and whimpers fall off lips. Tumbling between the sheets, Mave crawls on top of Fabio, settling between his legs and he looks up at him, hand reaching out and fingers stroking his cheek, thumb rubbing his lower lip before he starts kissing and licking his way down a beautiful body. Sucking and biting his nipples, Fabio gasps, the Spaniard sinking down further and kissing his way to between his legs, hands grip his hips and push them out, leaning back and taking in the hard leaking cock. Licking his lips with the sight, he leans down and takes him in, Fabio pushing his fist in his mouth to keep the scream inside and his hips buck up when Mave's tongue curls around the tip and drags through the slit.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...."

Mave smiles around his length, sucking him inside deep and hollowing his cheeks, fingers slipping between his ass cheeks and starting on working the other open slowly, taking his time and making sure not to hurt the younger. Fabio starts to move back on the digits, hips arching off the mattress and fingers clutching the sheet, soft whimpers in French tumbling off his lips.

"You're so responsive to my touch, I love it..." Mave murmurs around him.

Fabio licks his lips, groaning when fingers brush his prostate and he shudders.

"Mave, please.....not like this..."

Fabio tries to warn him with words, not like this, too soon, but Mave only doubled his efforts and sucks harder, feeling Fabio tremble and cum in his mouth. Sucking him dry, Fabio falls limp on the bed while Mave kisses his way up his trembling body. Resting on his side next to him, head supported by his hand, the fingers of his free hand caress muscles, watching them twitch under the touch. Fabio laughs, turning his face and looking at him, hand finding the back of Mave's head and pulling him into a deep kiss.

They make out like that for some time until Mave pulls back and manhandles Fabio on his stomach, settling between his legs, he grabs the others hips.

"Come on, get that beautiful ass up for me."

Fabio blushes with the words but sticks his ass up, leaning on his elbows, feeling how hands stroke his ass cheeks and pull them apart, exposing his hole and shivering when Mave blows some cold air over it, followed by a wet tongue.

"Oh mon Dieu ..... oui..." Fabio moans.

Mave keeps licking him, drawing more French words from the rookie and it turns him on even more, pushing his tongue inside and feeling Fabio push back. Moving a hand around his waist, Mave curls his fingers around Fabio's cock that is already hard again and he moans. His own cock is by now painfully hard but somehow he just wants to pleasure Fabio, pushing his own needs back but Fabio has other ideas.

"Fuck me, Mave...plaire....besoin de vous à l'intérieur de moi..."

"God I love hearing you talk in French, such a turn on babe."

Mave moves over him, littering his skin with kisses and placing one between his shoulder blades and on the tattoo in his neck having Fabio shudder. Sitting up, Mave takes his cock in hand and aligns himself up with Fabio's hole, slowly pushing inside the younger, hearing him curse in his native tongue.

Fabio smiles, knowing what it does to him, turning his face and pushing back.

"Déplacer." he whispers.

Wiggling his ass to show what he means and Mave smiles, arms circling his waist and pulling Fabio up, leaning back against a solid chest, Fabio's arm moves up and back to grab Mave's hairs and pul him in a kiss while Mave slowly starts to thrust up into him. The pace is slow and gentle, the kiss a bit sloppy due to the angle but still passionate and full of love. Mave's fingers caress his stomach, drawing circles there and Fabio's free hand rests on Mave's hip, fingers flexing and gripping the flesh.

"Harder, come on babe." Fabio moves back faster to get Mave to go harder but the Spaniard just smiles and shakes his head having Fabio pout.

"Taking my time with you tonight."

Mave leans back and pulls out having Fabio make a disapproving sound in his throat while Mave urges him on his back, settling between his legs, Fabio instantly wraps his around him and Mave rolls inside him in one smooth rock of his hips. He keeps the tempo low again much to Fabio's frustration while he kisses and licks his skin he can reach. Hands move up and down the Spaniards back, eventually resting on Mave's ass cheeks and Fabio again tries to make him to go faster. Mave complies and goes faster, pushing in deeper having Fabio moan loud when Mave bites his skin but not enough to bruise. Mave leans up on his hands, trusting in hard and deep now, eyes moving over a moaning mess that is Fabio and he likes what he sees, eyes closed, lips parted slightly and beautiful blush coating his skin, muscles rippling with every inwards thrust and cock leaking from an angry red tip.

He reaches out his hand, grabbing Fabio's cock and jerking him off with short, rough strokes, thumb flicking the tip while he starts to thrust harder and deeper, bed creaking under the force of it.

"Tellement bon...oui....comme ça..."

Mave groans low in his throat, thrusting one time hard and deep and both cum hard, Fabio crying out and shooting his load over his stomach and Mave's hand while Mave fills Fabio up with his seed. Both groaning, they suddenly jump when loud music is heard from the next room, looking at each other and bursting out laughing.

"Poor Tom." Fabio chuckles.

"I've missed you." Mave breaths.

"I've missed you too, that was fucking incroyable," Fabio says, kissing Mave's temple who laughs.

"Hm, I really love it when you talk French to me."

"I know, why do you think I do that?"

Mave shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Fabio and pulling the younger closer against him, feeling him relax in his arms and hearing his breathing even out and he smiles. He missed this, missed having the other in his arms, missed seeing him falling asleep in them and this time, he's not going to allow him to leave again in the middle of the night.


	9. chapter nine

When Mave wakes up the next morning there is still a warm body pressed up against him and he smiles, tightening his hold around the Frenchman and earning him a whimper.

"Morning."

"Morning, choking..."

"Sorry," Mave says and releases him a bit," this is much better than waking up alone."

Fabio blushes and looks away but Mave cups his cheek and turns his face to kiss him, lips working against each other perfectly and Mave's hand slowly moves down over Fabio's back, tracing his spine and having him arch into him. Smiling the break the kiss and just when Mave wants to smuggle closer Fabio moves away.

"Need to pee." he says.

Mave pouts and Fabio laughs and kisses his lips, promising he will be back soon and he leaves the bed to hurry to the bathroom. When he walks back out, Mave lets his eyes roam over his beautiful body, frowning when he reaches his foot and sees something.

"What's that?" he says, pointing towards it.

"A tattoo."

"I know that,"Mave says, rolling his eyes, "what does it say?"

Fabio sits down on the bed and stretches his leg so Mave can read it.

"Family first," he says and traces it with his fingers, "nice."

"It’s true. My family is so important—my mom, my dad. They have made many sacrifices for me. For many years, we were commuting from Nice, my hometown, to the circuits in Spain. We were not rich so they spend almost every dime they had on me, it's nice to do something in return now."

"And your cute niece and nephew benefit also I'm sure, I'd love to meet them one day," Mave says but when Fabio frowns he thinks he has said something wrong," if you want of course!"

"Yeah, of course, I'd want that, I love them so much, and they are very important to me and I would love for you to meet them it's just...they aren't my niece and nephew..."Fabio says and looks at Mave," they're my little brother and sister."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know they are a lot younger than me, the girl is 10 and the boy 7, my mum remarried him when I was seventeen, they are his kids."

"So they are your stepsister- and brother."

"I guess, just doesn't feel like that, just because they have different blood, I still see them as my brother and sister. We don't get the word out because they are still so young and we want to protect them from the media as much as we can."

"That's understandable."

"You can't tell anyone." Fabio says.

"I won't."

"I know. Talking about family, I'd love to meet Minnie one day." Fabio says carefully.

"And you will, she'll love you."

"I hope so."

"I know so, "Mave smiles and his eyes move to his tattoo sleeve, pointing to the lion, "love the lion."

"It's because I identify myself with that animal the most, the musical note because my mum would always sing for us while we were on the road from Nice to Spain. The Diamond and the words blessed because I feel truly blessed to be able to live this kind of dream life, doing what I love the most."

"Peace of mind?" Mave asks, pointing at the words underneath a woman with a cigarette between her lips

"At the beginning of the season, I often reacted a little bit too.....excited and hot-headed when things wouldn't go like I wanted to and the team and also Tom made me realise I needed to think before I acted so; peace of mind."

Mave takes his arm and turns it around, his fingers tracing the many lines there but the only tattoo that catches his eyes is the stopwatch and he smiles.

"This one is also really great."

Fabio smiles and watches how Mave finger moves up and traces the lines.

"Notre Dame?" he asks.

"Yeah, it was heartbroken to see it burn down when it collapsed...it means a lot to us French so, I had space and decided to have a tattoo to honour it."

"I love it." Mave says.

Fabio smiles but then sees the smile fade on Mave's face and a frown appear and he tilts his head, opening his mouth to speak but Mave speaks first;

"You were limping, when you came back."

"Well, yeah, it's stiff, I haven't used it for hours so, the blood just needs to flow again, it will be fine."

"It will be a busy day with qualifying ánd warm-up ánd race." Mave says and Fabio smiles at the worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine, and if I'm not, I can always get a shot."

"I know, "Mave says and looks at the clock, "I need to get back to my room, get showered and dressed, I'm expected downstairs for breakfast in an hour and a half."

"I have a shower here too you know," Fabio smiles and crawls in Mave's lap," a very large one, big enough for two."

The Frenchman leans in and lets their lips meet in a soft sweet kiss, Mave smiling into it and Fabio feels how he is lifted off the bed and being put down in the bathroom, reaching out and turning on the faucet, the two kiss again, Fabio being crowded against the tiles but suddenly he grabs the other's wrists and turns their positions, pinning his hands against the wall. Leaning back and attaching his lips to his neck, he slowly kisses his way down, taking his time with his nipples and dropping to his knees, curling his fingers around Mave's cock and working it to hardness in record time before he wraps his lips around it and sucks.

Mave sucks in harsh, head falling back with a thud against the tiles and eyes closing, hand reaching down and grabbing wet hair, he keeps his grip loose enough to allow Fabio to set his own pace. Feeling Fabio's tongue lick up and down his shaft, curling around the tip and dragging through the slit while his free hand moves between his legs and circles his hole. Repeating the process it doesn't take very long for Mave to cum down his throat, Fabio doing his best to suck everything, he is slowly being pulled up and dragged into a deep kiss, hand already reaching for the Frenchman's cock but he bats it away.

"No time."

"But..."

"No buts, it's fine, make it up to me tonight."

"I will."

Both quickly shower and after a long last kiss, they say goodbye, Fabio closing the door and leaning back against it, a huge smile on his face and feeling happier than he ever was. When there is a knock at the door, he opens it with the same grin and comes face to face with Tom.

"God you look nauseatingly happy." he laughs.

"I am, last night was amazing."

"Spare me the details, that noise from last night is bad enough."

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah well, no worries, we need to go down for breakfast."

"Right."

******************************************************************************

Because Fabio missed the second practise and he didn't get a chance at a fast lap in the third and fourth he has to go through Q1, the first time this year and he smashes it, pushing out fast lap after fast lap, going faster every time and Mave, who is watching from his box, nervously watches.

"He's doing fine." Esteban says.

"I just don't want him to wear himself out, his ankle still isn't healed fully yet and it's a long day."

After almost a year of working together closely, and since it is the crew chiefs job to be able to read the rider he works for, he quickly put 1 and 1 together during breakfast where Fabio and Mave could hardly keep their eyes off of each other and after a wink from Maverick and a blushing Fabio he knew. Somewhere Mave was glad about that, at least he could talk to someone next to Cristina about it.

Cristina. He smiles to himself, still being forever gratefull she wanted to go with Melissa and make sure she went, he got a message from her halfway first practice and he felt the weight of the world being lifted when she turned out not to be pregnant. Immediately sending it to Fabio, the Frenchman muttered a curse of relief attracting Tom's attention and he let his friend read the message.

"Dodged a bullet there, didn't you?" he smiles.

Fabio just smiles and sends Mave a message back also telling him to thank Cristina she was willing to go with him. Q2 ends with Mave on p1 and Fabio on p2 and when they come face to face in parc fermé, they can't help but throw longing glances towards each other, Mave biting his lip when Fabio takes off his helmet, hair sticking in every direction and face glowing a bit due to the warm temperature and he looks breathtaking.

"You're drooling." Esteban says.

"Sorry, I just.....yeah..."

During the pictures he sees Fabio wobble over on his crutch and Mave has to make an effort not to reach out and help him, patiently waiting for his lover to stand next to him, shaking hands and smiling widely at each other, scene being frowned upon by Marc who doesn't see a trace of the rift between the two there was the other times and once inside and having some time for themselves, Marc seeks the rookie out.

"What's happened between you and Mave?"

"What? Why?"Fabio asks surprised, voice sounding a bit too high pitched.

"Just, last times there seemed to be some friction between you."

"Oh, right, yeah we talked and....you know, we're fine."

"Good."


	10. chapter ten

The race is a very different story for both of them, for Fabio, it's already over before it even began, in the third corner he goes a little wide and has to slow down and pick the bike up to prevent going off when suddenly something hit's his rear tyre. Not being able to control the bike, he goes straight out and into the gravel having no choice but to jump off when it topples and he instantly feels a heavy pain in his left foot as soon as it lands on the ground and he goes through it, tumbling to the ground. Sitting up he looks around him and sees Petrucci down aswell, relieved when he sees him getting up and walking away before he tries to egt up too. Thanking a marshall for his help he wobbles out of the gravel and sits on the back of the scooter with Tom before he rides them to the pits. Diego is there waiting for them with his crutches and he wobbles inside.

"You ok?" Diego asks and looks at Fabio worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." he says.

Looking at the screen he quickly sees Mave is in fourth, a bit behind the first three, Marc, Iannone and Valentino who fight for the lead. Knowing there is no use us staying, Fabio makes his way through pitlane with Tom to the parking lot after he has talked to the media, throwing his crutches in the back and heading for the hotel.

Once in the hotel, Fabio finds himself with an icepack on his ankle, landing on it has made it red and slightly swollen and while Tom is on the phone with room service, Fabio is watching the race, smile on his face when Mave took over the lead in lap ten but frown always there too, seeing Marc stalking him.

"Hows loverboy doing?" Tom says, sitting down next to him.

"Leading, but Marc is right behind him, has been for some laps. He's shadowing him, doing what he did to me in Buriram, I just hope he can keep ahead of him unlike me."

However, they will never know, in the last lap, Mave loses the bike in turn 10, Faboo actually gasping out loud and cursing in French while Tom's mouth drops open.

"Babe...."

Tom bites his lip, feeling sorry for both Mave and Fabio and he looks at him.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you when he gets back and I have a feeling I'll be needing earplugs tonight."

"Shut up Tom." Fabio says sharply and glares at his friend making Tom hold up his hands in defence.

"What? I was joking....I'm really sorry." he mutters softly.

"Yeah, I know, I just really wanted him to win."

"He's been having a great second part of the season, at least he knows he can still fight."

"That's a good point yes."

Dinner is silent, Mave having sent him a text message saying he'll be there in half an hour so they have time. When dinner is done, there is a knock on the door and Tom says goodbye to Fabio to open the door and come face to face with Maverick.

"Hey, sorry about your crash."

"Yeah, it was my own fault so...."

"Sucks man, he's all yours just......be careful, he landed on his ankle."

"What? Is he ok?"

Mave instantly looks around Tom worried, searching for the younger and Tom smiles, patting his back while leaving. Walking further into the room, he sees Fabio craning his neck to see him and he smiles.

"Hey you!" he says cheerily.

"Hey," Mave says and walks around the couch, "does it hurt?"

Fabio frowns, watching how Mave carefully picks up his leg and sits down, placing a pillow on his lap and resting Fabio's red ankle on it, fingers tracing the abused skin.

"It looks worse then it is." he says.

"I hope so, it looks terrible."

"No, it doesn't." Fabio chuckles, grabbing another pillow and swatting it in Mave's face making the older laugh.

"Yeah maybe not but still, I hate seeing it," he says and while he keeps caressing the skin he looks at Fabio, "just like that ugly scar the arm pump surgery left."

"That's completely healed, see?" he says and shows his arm.

Mave smiles, taking the hand and pulling it closer, kissing the skin.

"Come here." Mave says.

Fabio scoots closer and kisses him, the angle is awkward and soon they have to break it, Fabio leaning back while Mave keeps caressing his skin.

"This is nice." the Frenchman says.

Mave smiles, eyes moving up the Frenchman's body, dressed in just shorts and shirt, lying back and eyes looking back at him.

"So, Malaysia is going to be an important one for you."

"Yeah, first home race for the team in MotoGP, did you know the Petronas grandstands have been booked solid for four months?"

"No but it doesn't surprise me, the fans there are amazing, just like in Japan, the pressure on you will be huge."

"I know, but I'll be fine, I'll just do what the team tells me every race weekend, just do your best and enjoy, I'm just happy there will be so many fans for us, cheering us on."

"People will expect a lot from you, seeing the year you've had."

"And I will give them my best."

Closing his eyes, Fabio just enjoys the touch of the other and when his breathing evens out Mave frowns.

"You falling asleep on me?"

"Maybe, but it's so nice, your touch feels really good." he purrs, knowing Mave is watching him and he licks his lips, taking his time before he sighs. Stretching his arms and laying them above his head, he pressing his ankle into Mave's crotch, he hears the low moan the other releases.

"You like watching me?"

"Of course I do, you're beautiful."

"So are you," Fabio says, reaching out his hand, "come here baby."

Mave slowly slides towards him until Fabio is sitting in his lap, making sure the ankle is out of harm's way and their lips find each other, the kiss is intense and passionate while Mave's hand slips underneath Fabio's shirt and he strokes his back. Fabio's fingers a buried in Mave's dark locks and he turns his face to deepen it, feeling Mave tugging his shirt, he reluctantly breaks the kiss to free him of it and throw it away. Instantly, Mave's lips attach themselves to his neck, sucking his pulse point having Fabio groan and close his eyes. His other hand sinks lower and rubs his cock, already hard and Mave smiles.

"Lie back."

Fabio slowly lies back down to watch how Mave slowly tugs his shorts down, boxer already tenting and showing a dark patch, curling his fingers around it, he pulls it down his legs and drops it on the ground. Taking him in hand, Fabio moans and closes his eyes while Mave starts to jerk him off slowly but firm, thumb flicking over the tip and smearing the pre-cum. His free hand roams over Fabio's muscles, feeling them twitch under the touch while his own cock is painfully hard by now, his eyes taking in the squirming form of his lover, hips rocking up, pushing his cock in Mave's hand and moving back again, breath hitching when Mave's thumb flicks the tip.

"Tan Hermosa..." Mave whispers, "are you close baby?"

"Oui....si proche...."

Mave leans down, swallowing him whole and sucking hard having Fabio cry out and he cums down Mave's throat. the Spaniard swallowing everything he has to give, dragging the tongue through the slit before he leans back and lets his eyes admiringly move over the Frenchman. Waiting until he comes back down, Mave leans his elbow on the back of the couch, head resting on his hand while he just watches him and when he is back, Fabio reaches out to Mave's jeans. Eyes becoming wide when he feels a large wet patch.

"Did I miss something?" he asks.

"Can't even remember the last time I came without even being touched."

"I take that as a compliment."

"It is, you see what watching you on your climax does to me, seeing you squirm on my lap, such a sight to behold."

"Help me up." Fabio says.

Mave helps him up until he sits in his lap and he wants to get up but Mave quickly sweeps him up in his arms having Fabio yelp and cling to him. Walking him to the bedroom, he lies him down on the bed and he pushes some hair away from his eyes.

"When is your flight?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, yours?"

"Also, so I could stay the night?"

"Always."

"Good, scoot over," Mave says and while he undresses, Fabio makes room and once they are tangled together in bed, Mave looks at him, "I was thinking of going back to Roses after Malaysia, I would like it if you would come with me, to meet Minnie."

"I would love too."

"Great." Mave says, relieved and pressing a kiss to the Frenchmans lips before they fall asleep.


	11. chapter eleven

In Malaysia it's obvious Fabio is back in his old form, dominating the Friday and sharpening Dani's record and in the afternoon absolutely smashing it with more than half a second. Being the only rider able to do a 1:58, but in the afternoon session, his teammate Franco is the fastest with Fabio second, both riders doing a 1:58 this time.

On Saturday, not much is different, Fabio is really on the pace again and during the end of Q2, Fabio grabs the pole and Mave is p6, while he is sitting in his box after, he is surprised to see Marc in P11 and he questions his crew chief about that.

"He crashed," Esteban says and Mave looks at him," he shadowed Fabio, your boyfriend not very happy and obviously annoyed, slowing down having Marc do the same behind him, waving his hand in dismay at Marc but he just kept behind him so both out laps were slow. When Fabio did open the throttle for the next lap, Marc high-sided out. It was a nasty crash and I'm glad Marc is ok but he should have known better. An eight-time world champion trying to rattle a rookie and get into his head, I'd say it's 1-0 for the rookie."

"Asshole." Mave mutters under his breath and Esteban chuckles.

The race goes very different for both of them, while Mave dominates from start to finish, Fabio has a horrible first round and his shot at a podium is gone, lingering around p7 and p8, behind his teammate and once over the start-finish line, the only thing that can put a smile on his face is the fact of how strong Mave was here.

About an hour later, Tom and Fabio are on their way to the car to get back at the hotel when they suddenly hear hushed voices and automatically they turn to the sound. A couple of metres away, they see two people sitting very close to each other, holding hands and somehow, Fabio has a feeling he knows them. Just when he opens his mouth to ask Tom, the light of a passing car shine on them and the question dies on his lips.

"Is that Melissa and Iannone?" Tom asks, eyes wide.

"Yeah, looks like it...."

"The seem....close..."

"Yeah, just, let's get out, I don't want her to see me." Fabio says and wobbles away as fast as he can, Tom just chuckles and follows him.

"You've almost made her pregnant and now you don't even want her to see you?"

"I just want to forget her ok? She was a mistake, come on."

Later that evening when Tom comes by to pick up Fabio for dinner, he frowns when the other is hesitant.

"Mave is coming over in a bit, we're having room service."

"Oh right," Tom winks knowingly, "just, tone it down a bit more than last time ok?"

"Shut up, Tom."

Fabio says and closes the door on his friend, hearing him laugh while walking to the elevator. Having some time to spare Fabio suddenly smiles and makes his way to the shower, keeping an eye on the time and when he gets out, he ruffles his hair with the towel and then wraps it around his waist. Hearing a knock on the door he smiles, looking at himself in the mirror and hoping Mave stays true to his words from last night. Walking into the room he stops midway, calling out it's open and he straightens up when Mave walks in.

Stopping dead in his tracks when he sees the Frenchman, his eyes move down his naked torso and barely visible v line that disappears underneath the towel before they lock in on hazel.

"Told you what would happen if I walked in on you in just a towel."Mave says and the tone of his voice makes a shiver run down Fabio's spine.

"Why do you think I'm wearing it." he answers.

"You planned this, you're a sneaky one El Diablo." Mave smiles, noticing the smile on his lovers face when he hears his nickname.

Closing the door behind him and stalking towards Fabio, already losing his shirt and grabbing the rookie and kissing him so forcefully, pushing him back and crowding him against the back of the couch it makes the younger groan. Mave doesn't waste any time in undoing the towel, hand grabbing it and pulling it free having it drop to the ground. Fingers curl around his already hard cock and jerking him off slowly, thumb flicking the tip and smearing the pre-cum. Fabio's hands move between them, popping the button of Mave's jeans and pushing it down his hips before they slide past the elastic band and he squeezes his ass cheeks, pulling him against him and feeling his hard cock.

"Bedroom?" Mave whispers against his lips.

Fabio just nods, leading the way and they fall between the sheets naked, locked in a deep kiss and rolling around, laughing and kissing, hands touch and eventually, Mave ends up on his back, Fabio on top of him. Hands placed on his chest, he smiles softly at the Spaniard while he tilts his head and Mave raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Just really relieved Melissa isn't pregnant, that could have been awkward if Tom would be right if she would be after me for my money."

"Well, she's not pregnant, so you're off the hook." Mave says.

"Yeah, did you mean it? What you said?"

"Of course I did, it would have been part of you and you are part of me."

Fabio bites his lip and looks away while Mave reaches out his hand, cupping his cheek and pulling him into a long slow kiss, panting they break it and Fabio makes his way to the others ear.

"Fais moi l'amour ce soir." he whispers.

Mave chuckles, not speaking French but having an idea what he is saying and he nods, slowly turning Fabio on his back, he lies on his side, head supported by his hand and he just looks at Fabio, a soft smile on his lips while hazel ones look back. Feelings fingers caress his skin, but being unable to look away, Fabio bites his lip, brown follow the tongue that darts out and leaves a wet trail on red lips and it makes Mave swipe his tongue over his lips also.

"Mave..."

The Spaniard looks up, seeing dark hazel looking back and he leans in only to pause inches away from his lips, having Fabio smile, lifting his arm and cupping the back of his head to pull him down and into a deep kiss. His fingers move lower, slowly tracing muscles and feeling them twitch under the touch, a soft moan falling from the Frenchman and he squirms when the fingers reach the apex of his thighs and Mave smiles against his lips.

Not drawing it out this time, he curls his fingers around a very hard cock, Fabio gasping into his mouth before it drops down on the pillow, Mave just looks at him, the pleasure on his face, the moans and whimpers leaving his lips, the light blush coating his cheeks while he slowly moves his hand up and down. Brown eyes slowly move lower, seeing a sheen of sweat covering that gorgeous body and eventually, he watches how his own fingers are wrapped around Fabio's cock, tip an angry red and his thumb swipes over the slit, gathering the pre-cum there. When Fabio's breath hitches and he feels his cock twitch in his hand, the younger cums, body jerking on the bed and Mave looks up, seeing Fabio has covered his face with his arm.

"Shit..."

"You ok?" Mave asks.

"Yeah, just.....sorry."

"About what?"

"Too soon, but I couldn't stop you, it felt só good."

"It did and besides, the night is still young and so are you, I'm sure you can go all night."

Fabio chuckles and removes his arm, looking at Mave and he leans up to kiss him, Mave smiling into it and he breaks it to get a cloth from the bathroom and clean his lover up.

"How about some food?" he says, scooting up to the bed and grabbing the card for room service.

Fabio sits up too and looks over Mave's shoulder, deciding what they want to eat and while they wait they flick through the tv channels. When the food arrives, Mave jumps from the bed.

"Mave?"

"What?"

"This is my room, on the Petronas floor, what will the staff say if you opened up in just boxers."

"Right..."

Fabio just laughs and grabs his boxers and a shirt, getting the car and wheeling it into the bedroom where Mave is sitting on the bed, Fabio places the car next to the bed and sits next to him. The two lovers take their time eating, feeding each other and just laughing and when it's done, the two quickly fall between the sheets again. Mave pushing the younger on his back again and his fingers move lower and between his legs. finger circling his hole and Fabio sighs with what is about to happen.

"You have lube here baby?" Mave whispers.

"Yeah," Fabio says and reaches for the nightstand, handing it to Mave," here."

Mave smiles, pressing his lips against Fabio's in a quick kiss before he uses some lube and starts working the other open, pushing in one finger, two and eventually three, sciccoring them and opening Fabio up enough for him. His eyes wander over the squirming, sweaty form, moans and whimpers and mumbles in French fall off his lips. Leaning in, Mave's lips grace his skin and Fabio automatically turns towards him.

"Roll on your side for me, handsome."

Fabio slowly rolls on his side, facing Mave and when he pulls his fingers free, the younger releases a groan, sliding his hand up over Fabio's hip and down again, hooking in his knee and lifting his leg, hitching it over his hip and Mave slides in as close as he can. Fabio moans when he feels the tip of his cock nudge his hole and he cants his hips upwards.

"Someone's ready."

"Mmm, born ready, especially for you." he says and both smile.

Mave takes his cock in hand and leads it to his hole, eyes locking in on dark hazel ones while he slowly pushes inside him, both groaning, even though Fabio is worked open, he is still so fucking tight around him. When he is inside him completely, he stills for a moment, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Fabio's, both breathing harsh already. Rocking into him, both moan, Fabio's hand slipping into Mave's hair and keeping him against him, Mave's fingers gripping Fabio's hip and squeezing, pulling the other against him while he rocks into him. The tempo is slow and deep, Fabio canting his hips upwards with every inwards thrust, feeling Mave's cock slip inside deeper every time.

"Mon Dieu......" Fabio groans.

The Frenchman groans and tilts his head back, bearing a beautiful neck and Mave can't help but lean in and kiss and nip the skin there, moving to his pulse point and feeling it beat under his lips. Mave starts thrusting a bit faster and harder, moans becoming louder, the sound of skin slapping faintly heard and smell of sex heavy in the air. Fabio presses his ankle in Mave's back, urging him on to go faster and he complies, thrusting inside him hard and deep, moan leaving Fabio's lips with every thrust inwards. Moving his hand between them, Mave takes Fabio's leaking cock in hand and tugs it, just a couple of times is enough to make him cum, muscles clamping around Mave's cock and sucking him inside deeper, both shuddering and Mave soon cums also, cumming deep inside Fabio.

Both fall limp in each other's arms, breathing heavy and coming down from their high while Mave slowly pulls out, both roll on their backs, sated and spent.

"We should change the covers." Mave says.

"I know."

Both, however, don't make a move to do so and they laugh.

"Can't move yet."

"Neither."


	12. chapter twelfe

The plan for the next day is both will fly home and because the nearest airport to both Roses and Andorra, is Barcelona, they could take the same flight. No one would think anything of it, them being teammates and friends so they decide to book one, together with Tom of course. The only difference this time is that when they land, they take their time to linger around until it's practically empty, Fabio pulling his hoodie over his eyes and covering his recognizable tattoos before saying goodbye to Tom and following Maverick to a small plane that is waiting for them.

One of Mavericks friends, Oscar, a pilot, greets them there, he has a private airline company that is specialized in flying high profile people around the world, operating from Roses as well and he is perfect for keeping their identity a secret.

"Thank you for doing this."Mave says and shakes his hand.

"Anytime."

Hurrying inside, Fabio follows him and once inside, he shrugs off his hoodie and falls in the chair next to his lover who takes his hand, lacing their fingers. Fabio's eyes are sparkling and Mave just laughs.

"What? I'm excited."

Mave's eyes move lower and he raises an eyebrow, ducking away just in time to avoid a small pillow.

"Not like that, just....about seeing your house, where you live and Minnie of course."

"She'll love you." Mave says.

Pulling a smiling Fabio closer, the two kiss before being interrupted by Oscar, who says they need to buckle up so they do, fingers still firmly laced. Once they land in Roses, Oscar bids them farewell and they find their way to a car that is waiting for them and Maverick drives them to his home. Fabio is glad to see his house is fairly remote, somewhere at the outskirts of the small town and once he parked the car both get out. As soon as Maverick turns the key in the lock, the sound of barking is heard and once the door is open, a dark-haired labrador attacks Maverick.

Fabio laughs and takes a step back while Mave is being welcomed home by Minnie, the dog licking and jumping her owner who laughs loudly.

"I missed you too princess," he says and takes her head between his hands to look at her, "I want you to meet someone."

Mave looks over his shoulder and to Fabio and Minnie follows his line of sight and when she sees Fabio, she starts barking again and runs up to him, circling his legs and pushing her head against them.

"Hey there, it's nice to meet you." he says.

Reaching down he pets her a couple of times and Minnie starts licking his hand making him laugh before she runs back to Mave again and inside the house.

"Come on." Mave says.

Following him inside, Fabio takes his time to look around the house, it's very spacious due to the little furniture there is and he likes that, there is also a large garden with a gazebo and porch where a lounge set is, outdoor bbq and large pool having his eyes light up.

"Want to go for a dip?" Mave says, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Don't have any trunks with me."

"Who says you need one? You'll be out of it soon enough anyway."

Fabio smiles and closes his eyes when he feels lips kiss his skin and just when he turns his face and leans in, Minnie starts barking again and Mave groans.

"I always take her out for a long walk once I got back." he says apologetic.

"That's ok, can I come with you?"

"Sure, we need to be careful tho, I don't come across much people here but still, better safe than sorry."

Fabio nods while Mave picks up a cap and places it on Fabio's head before pulling the hoodie over it, grabbing a leash and they head out to the forest behind the house.

"One advantage tho," Mave says and takes Fabio's hand," after these walks, she's always exhausted and sleeps the next couple of hours."

Fabio chuckles and looks down, teeth biting his lip and a slight blush appears on his cheeks, hairs falling forward.

"Déu que ets tan bonic..."

Fabio frowns and turns his face but before he can utter a word, Mave invades his personal space and kisses him deeply. The Frenchman being taken off guard but he happily kisses him back, being backed up against a tree, the kiss continues, Mave turning his face to deepen it even more. When suddenly Minnie starts barking and bites Mave's leg trouser he breaks it and looks at her.

"Feeling left out?"

Minnie just tilts her head and whines having Mave drop through his knees and scratches her head, grabbing a branch and throwing it away having Minnie chase it. Looking up through his eyelashes, he sees Fabio looking down at him, eyes wide and lips swollen from the kiss and he looks breathtaking. Feeling naughty, Mave lifts his hand and his finger traces the outline of an already hard cock and Fabio groans.

"Going to do something about this when we get home." he says.

Getting up he presses a quick kiss against Fabio's lips before he jogs towards Minnie, playing around with Minnie and soon, Fabio joins them. Reaching a large clearing, Mave decides to grab a bottle of water and get something to drink and he wants to offer Minnie some sips too but she is too busy playing with Fabio. The rookie throwing a branch away and cheering her on to 'go get it' before she hurries to take it back to him. Dropping to his knees and scratching her head he throws it away again and she goes fetching again. Mave smiles, happy Minnie seems to like him, the dog running back and getting the same treatment before she starts licking his face having Fabio laugh. Once they come back from their walk, Minnie eats and drinks a bit before she passes out in her basket.

"Told you." Mave says.

Fabio smiles, looking at Mave from his place against the wall, leaning against it, the Spaniard stalks towards him and cages him in with his hands. Leaning in, he pauses with his lips inches away from Fabio's and he smiles, making Fabio close the gap between them and the kiss that follows is soft and sweet.

"You promised me a swim." the Frenchman says.

"But you don't have your trunks with you."

"Lucky you." Fabio says.

Ducking underneath Mave's arm, he walks backwards and outside, undressing as he goes, shirt, shoes, socks, shorts, fingers curling around the waistband of his boxers and shimmying out while Mave follows him, closing the sliding door, just in case. Pushing his boxers down his feet, he flings them towards Mave who catches it, smelling them and groaning while closing his eyes.

It takes Fabio off guard, the rookie stopping and his mouth drops open, not having expected that and when Mave looks at him again he laughs. Fabio turns around and dives into the pool, the time it takes him to come back up again is used by Mave to undress and join him but Fabio stops him.

"Sit on the edge."

"What?"

"Just sit."

Mave frowns but does what he says, legs dangling in the water and Fabio pushes them aside, moving between them and licking a stripe up from the base, tongue curling around the tip and dragging through the slit having Mave moan. Placing his hands beneath him, he rocks his hips up while Fabio works him to hardness ridiculously fast and he feels fingers between his ass cheeks, smiling he looks down, watching how Fabio releases him from between his lips and he has a shy smile on his lips.

"Can I fuck you? Please?" it sounds soft.

"Babe you don't need to ask, if you want to fuck me then work me open and fuck me, I'm sure you would feel amazing inside me."

"I've never....."

"Worked someone open?"

"Or fucked someone."

"Oh.."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Fabio moves away from him, having Mave slip into the pool and he takes his hands stopping him.

"Working someone open always hurts, just be slow, ok?"

Fabio nods, watching how Mave turns around and lays his arms on the edge of the pool, cheek resting on it and looking back at Fabio.

"I trust you."

Fabio moves closer, hands moving to his ass cheeks and one slowly moves between his ass cheeks, circling his hole and Mave sighs, nodding and Fabio puts some pressure on it to feel it slip inside. Mave groans and he feels Fabio pull back but he clenches his muscles around the digit.

"Don't...just keep going..."

Fabio keeps pushing the digit further inside, swirling it around and hoping to find the spot that makes him see stars and when he does, Mavericks body jerks and he groans. Pushing back, Fabio pushes in a second, sciccoring them and abusing the others prostate before carefully pushing in a third.

"Enough..." Mave whimpers, moving forward and groaning when his fingers slip out, turning around, he looks at Fabio, eyes dark and smile on his lips while he beckons the younger closer. Crowding him against the pool wall, Fabio tugs his own cock a few times before he wraps Mave's legs around his waist and slides inside him.

"Damn..." the younger breaths.

Closing his eyes and feeling how Mave's fingers slip in his hair, he smiles, feeling of being inside someone for the first time overwhelming and he tries his best not to come on the spot. Mave patiently waits for his lover to move and when he does, both groan, Spaniard closing his eyes and hands tugging Fabio's hair. Feeling lips kiss his neck and shoulder, he rocks up into him slow and deep, being sucked into that tight heat.

"Not going to last long..." Fabio murmurs.

"S'okay...."

Fabio grabs his thighs, pushing them out and thrusting in deeper, water lapping at their skin only adding to the pleasure, feeling that tight heat already in his stomach, Fabio's hand moves inside and curls around Mave's cock.

"Hm, just.....so close...." the Spaniard groans.

Fabio releases his cock and pins him to the pool wall, thrusting inside him hard and fast and emptying inside him with a loud groan, body tensing and relaxing before he Mave's body shudders and a loud groan falls off his lips. Fabio cups his cheek and lets their lips meet in a deep kiss while slipping out of the other. Both smile into it.

"How was that for the first time?" Fabio asks.

"That was pretty damn good."

Five minutes later finds them curled up on one of the deckchairs, Mave on his back and Fabio curled against his side.

"Mave?"

"Hm..."

"My family will be in Valencia, mum, dad, and the little ones," he says and looks at him,"I would love for you to meet them."

"You want to tell them about us?" Mave asks, face lighting up.

"Of course I do, my family is everything, they will be behind us, I know they will."

"I'd love to meet them."

"Great."


	13. chapter thirteen

When Fabio wakes up the next time, it's from a soft whining noise and he looks up, craning his neck to the side and seeing Minnie sitting behind the closed door. Cursing under his breath, completely having forgotten her he nudged Maverick awake.

"I think Minnie needs to go out."

"Oh shit," Mave says and hurriedly picks up his clothes to put them on, Fabio up now too, wrapping a towel around his waist," I won't take long babe."

Leaning in he kisses Fabio shortly on the lips and he looks at him after, mind going blanc and leaning in again, kissing him a bit harder and deeper this time, hands moving to the Frenchman's hips and Fabio smiles against his lips, groan slipping over it when Mave bites his lip.

"Babe...." he groans, closing his eyes and feeling lips kiss his skin," Minnie...."

"Right."

Taking a deep breath he steps back and smiles, opening the door and slipping inside taking Minnie for a walk. Fabio licks his lips, wondering whatever he did in life to deserve someone as Maverick to love him but he doesn't care. Picking up his phone he scrolls through social media, relieved when he sees Tom isn't bored without him and he puts it away again. Walking inside he puts on the tv, flicking through the channels when he sees a trailer for a new movie and he chuckles, seeing it is released today and he gets an idea. Hoping Mave will be up for it, he starts making some calls and when he is done, the door opens and Minnie runs up to him.

"Hey girl!" he says.

He starts playing with her, rubbing her tummy when she rolls on her back and she seems to enjoy it, Mave watching from the sidelines and when he sits down next to him, Fabio stops scratching Minnie and the dog runs towards the sliding door and disappears outside to lie down in the sun.

"I uhm.....I know you haven't seen her for some time but I was wondering if you would come with me to Paris tonight?"

"What? Why?"

"It's a surprise, we can fly back again late tonight so you'll only miss her for some hours, but she can come too probably..."

"No, I think I can arrange something."

"Great."

"I didn't know you lived in Paris."

"I don't, I have a friend there, he is going to set something up for us for tonight."

"What?" Mave asks and leans in.

"It's a surprise." Fabio laughs.

"Can't you give me a hint?" Mave pouts.

"No, no hint."

"Please, come on," Mave says and starts tickling Fabio's side having the other squirm and move away, "oh no, stay here."

Mave grabs his sides and pushes him back on the couch, having Fabio grab his wrists and try to push them away but Mave is stronger and manhandles him on his back on the couch, Mave between his legs. Somehow Fabio manages to put all his strength in moving Mave's hands away and up, having him collapse on top of the Frenchman having the wind knocked out of him and he groans. Mave laughs and places his hand next to Fabio's head to look at him, seeing the sparkle in those eyes and the dimples in his cheeks while he laughs too now.

Mave leans up a little more, eyes slowly moving lower, over a very muscled chest, a smile creeping up his lips and he leans down, pressing soft butterfly kisses to the skin, feeling Fabio shiver with the light contact, he smiles, sinking down lower and between his legs. Looking up through his eyelashes, one hand disappears underneath the towel and curls around an already hard cock, hips arching off the couch. Not wasting much time, he wraps his lips around the shaft, sinking down on him slow and taking him in completely before he moves up again, curling his tongue around the tip and dragging through the slit.

"Oh fuck...." Fabio groans, fingers slipping in short dark hairs and closing his eyes while Mave starts moving again, taking him in and dragging his tongue over the vein on the underside before curling around the tip again.

Focussing on that part of Fabio's shaft, he curls his fingers around the base, flexing and relaxing his fingers while the fingers of the free hand start playing with his balls. Taking his time, revelling in the soft moans and whimpers that leave Faio's mouth. The rookie has closed his eyes, teeth worry his lip and focused on the feeling of pure pleasure that Mave is giving him. When he starts to show signs of orgasm, Mave releases him and wraps his fingers around the shaft, jerking him off on short quick movements, thumb flicking the tip.

"Look at me, Fabio."

Mave hovers over him, hazel find dark brown and he feels his cock pulsate between his fingers before cums, mouth dropping open and eyes wide, breathing stopping for a brief moment before he groans loudly.

"Yes like that...so beautiful...you're so beautiful, bonito."

Leaning down and littering his skin with kisses, Fabio groans, being so sensitive he has to push the other away and he rolls off of him.

"Now I'm all sticky, thanks a lot." Fabio says, rolling his eyes.

"It's your own fault, you're just too damn hot to keep my hands off of you."

Fabio laughs and stomps Mave's arm before he sits up, wrapping the towel around himself and standing up.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Any requests for dinner?"

"No, I'm not a picky eater."

Pressing his lips against Mave's in a short kiss, he leaves the room and finds his way upstairs for a shower, opening the faucet and once it has the right temperature, he gets underneath it. Being startled when he feels two arms sliding around his waist from behind, he is being pulled against a solid chest and lips kiss his skin.

"What about dinner?"

"I was about too but then I thought about you, in the shower, naked, wet....."

Rocking his hips forward, Fabio feels a hard cock pressing in his lower back and he smiles, moaning when fingers curl around his cock and start tugging, one hand moving lower and between his ass cheeks, circling his hole and pushing one inside. Gasping, Fabio leans his arms against the tiles, forehead resting against it and he closes his eyes when a second is pushed inside. Pushing back on the digits, Mave smiles against his skin and pushes in a third, eventually pulling back and taking Fabio's hips, making him step back a bit so he can lean over further, giving Mave a better angle to slide inside him completly.

Both groan with the feeling, Mave's hands moving up and down Fabio's back while he starts to thrust inside him, pulling out almost all the way and groaning when he feels the Frenchman clench around his tip to keep him inside.

"So good babe..."

The rocking picks up in speed and depth the closer both come to orgasm, gasps and moans filling the stall, Mave leaning over the younger and covering one of his hands with his own while the other moves inside and curls around Fabio's cock, thumb flicking the tip and smearing the pre-cum. It just takes a couple of strokes for the younger to cum, muscles clenching around Mave's cock so tight it pushes him over as well. Panting, both still for a moment before Mave pulls out and turns Fabio around, hand grasping the back of the rookie's neck and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. Crowding him against the tiles, both lose themselves in the kiss, feeling of the droplets of water carressing their skin and the steam heightening their arousel and soon, Fabio backs Mave against the tiles. grasping both their cocks that are still or again hard and he starts tugging.

"Fuck..."

Fabio smiles and leans in, kissing and nipping the wet skin of his schoulder, teeth grazing it and it is enough to push Mave over again, soon followed by Fabio himelf. Spent and exhausted, both try to regain their breaths and when they do, Mave takes Fabio's hand and brings it to his lips to press a soft kiss there, making Fabio smile.

"Tu me completas." the Spaniard whispers.

"Et vous me." Fabio answers.


	14. chapter fourteen

It's at the beginning of the evening when Mave has to say goodbye to Minnie again and Fabio watches from a distance, seeing he has just come back after being away for five days and already has to leave again, he can't help but feel a bit guilty.

"I promise we'll fly back again late tonight." he says softly.

Mave smiles and presses a kiss against Minnie's head.

"It's ok, but it better be worth it tho."

"It is, I swear."

"Ok, then," Mave says and turns to his lover, "let's go."

Fabio nods and once in the car, he leaves the house and drives up to the small airport the landed two days ago.

"Is that Oscar?" Mave says.

"Yes, he was the only one I could think of that could fly us, he was happy to help."

Mave shakes the man's hand and he gets on board, Fabio sitting next to him and some hours later, they land on a private airport somewhere in Paris. It's dark by now and while Fabio hails a cab, Mave starts to wonder where they are going and what Fabio has planned for them. Looking around surprised once they cab has dropped them off, his mouth drops open when he sees they are on the outskirts of Paris, very high up and having an amazing view of the metropole with its many lights.

"Come on, view is better from higher."

Fabio says and takes Mave's hand to lead him into the building, it's old and abandoned but somehow the elevator still works. When they arrive on the top floor, Fabio guides him to the stairwell and they make their way to the roof. Fabio opens the door for Mave and the Spaniard looks at his lover questioningly before he steps outside. Looking around, his eyes land the same landscape he saw below but he realizes Fabio was right, from here it's stunning. Walking up to the edge and taking the rail, Paris is breathtaking, the Eifel tower illuminated beautifully and he laughs.

"This is amazing." he says.

"It is, "Fabio says and wraps his arms around him from behind," but not my surprise."

He tugs him away from the rail and turns him around, first thing Mave sees is a large white screen being set up in front of a couch with next to it a table and a beamer on it.

"We're going to watch a movie?"

"Yes, but not any movie, come on," Fabio says and pulls Mave to the couch, "sit down."

He fumbles with the beamer somewhat and manages to get it to work, the device projecting the movie perfectly on the screen. While the credits are showing he keeps a sideways glance on Mave and when the name Tom Cruise appears he sees a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"Are you kidding me?" he whispers.

Fabio's smile disappears from his lips, wondering if he did the right thing with this but Maverick reaches for his hand and squeezes it when the name 'Top Gun 2' appears on the screen.

"I love this," he says and looks at Fabio, "can't believe you did this for me."

"I know you are named after him, Maverick I mean and you have the name Top Gun on your leathers and when I saw the trailer yesterday, I thought of this."

"Thank you." he says and pulls the younger closer.

"Anytime, just don't tell anyone, it's not due until the day after tomorrow so, my friend could get in serious trouble."

"How did he get it then?"

"He works at the movies."

"Ah, I see."

Because it's quite chilly this time of year, there is a large soft blanket the two cuddle under while watching it, Fabio curled against Mave's side. Every now and then he peeks at his lover, happy he seems to be immersed in the movie. Honestly speaking, Fabio isn't such a plane lover but for Mave, he'd do anything. It's around halfway the movie when the screen suddenly goes white and Fabio curses.

"It's the break, it's automatically placed in, hang on..."

Fabio wants to reach to the beamer but Mave stops him and looks at him.

"This is the most amazing thing someone has ever done for me."

"You're welcome, I'd do anything for you."

Mave smiles and leans in to let their lips meet in a deep passionate kiss that soon turns deeper. Both moan when their tongues meet, Mave slipping his fingers in Fabio's hair and pulling the younger on his lap. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Fabio pushes himself closer against the Spaniard who's free hand slips underneath his shirt, stroking up and down his back slowly, fingers tracing his spine and feeling the younger arch into him. Mave's fingers in his hair move lower, ending up on his ass cheek and pulling him even closer, panting they break the kiss and while Mave's lips start littering kissing over the skin he can reach, Fabio hears the movie picking up again.

"You're missing the movie." he whispers.

"I'll catch it on Netflix." Mave murmurs against heated skin.

"My friend risked a lot for this."

"What's his favourite wine?"

"What?"

"His favourite wine, I'll send him one, or no, a whole crate," Mave smiles and looks up at Fabio," and now, less talking and more kissing."

Fabio is being pulled down into a deep kiss while his hand massages Fabio's ass cheek, rocking upwards and groaning when both feel the other is rock hard.

"Ever been made love to under the stars?" Mave breaths.

"No."

"This seems like a good place to start."

"Agreed."

Fabio grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, dropping it next to the couch while Mave follows him soon. While lips meet again, hands start tugging jeans, popping buttons and pulling down zippers, having to stop kissing to get naked, Mave pulls Fabio on his lap again, the younger grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around them, shielding their naked body's from the slight cold. Feeling fingers at his hole, Fabio groans when he is breeched, pushing down on the digit, soon a second one follows and while Fabio is being worked open, the younger curls his fingers around Mave's cock tugging him slowly until Mave is done. Sliding up and forward, Mave aligns his cock against Fabio's opening, the Frenchman slowly sinking down on him.

"Tan bo.....moure’s, nena.."

Mave cups Fabio's ass cheeks and pushes him against him to show what he means and Fabio starts rocking back and forth, feeling Mave's cock nudge his prostate every time the Spaniard rocks up into him. Groaning of pleasure, Fabio lays his head in his neck having Mave lean in and drag his tongue over Fabio's nipple, tugging it with his teeth having the Frenchman shudder. One hand slides up and his thumb rubs the other nipple, hearing a moan fall over Fabio's lips.

Gripping the back of the couch, Fabio rocks back and forth faster and feeling Mave slide inside deeper every time. Throwing his head in his neck, Fabio cums hard between them, feeling Mave reaching his peak too, collapsing on top of Mave, he feels arms wrap around him. When they suddenly hear a buzzing sound Mave tilts his head.

"Is that a drone?" he asks.

Fabio cranes his neck to watch and he frowns.

"I think so."

"It's filming." Mave says, feeling Fabio tense in his arms.

"What?" he shrieks.

"It's filming, the light is red."

Fabio grabs the blanket and throws it over them both, curling himself around Mave.

"What if they filmed us, if we were recognizable, what if they put it on internet, everyone will know Mave!"

"I know."

"Not that that's a bad thing but...not like this, naked."

"Don't get ahead of yourself maybe it didn't see us, maybe it was filming the movie?"

"Fuck, then my friend could be fired."

"I'm sorry about your friend but rather him than us."

"Yeah..."

It hovers around for several minutes until it gets silent again, Fabio carefully peeking from underneath the blanket and it is gone, throwing it off he quickly gets off and dressed, being watched by Mave and when he is done he sits down.

"I'm sorry but, I want to leave."

The incident with the drone has really rattled Fabio and Mave strokes his bac before he gets dressed as well, cleaning up everything as best as they can and Fabio hides the movie underneath the couch as promised to his friend. All the way back home, the younger one is silent, staring out the window, the evening started out so nice, with the movie and then the sex and it ended awful. Driving up the driveway, it's already past twelve and silently they walk inside, Fabio sagging on the couch and Mave watches him from his place in the doorway. Suddenly Minnie lifts her head and like she senses Fabio is sad and distressed, she makes her way over to him, jumps on the couch and licks his face before she lies down, head resting in his lap.

Mave smiles, watching how there appears a smile around the youngers lips and he leans in to press his lips against Minnie's head before he rests his cheek on her furry back.


	15. chapter fifteen

After a night of barely any sleep. Fabio is up early, wandering downstairs and playing with his phone, he wants to call his friend but he is afraid to and when his phone vibrates he almost drops it. Open it he sees a message from that friend, Sebastian, and he takes a breath before he opens it.

He releases a curse when he read the news, dialling his number but it goes straight to voicemail, pacing back and forth, trying again and again but every time it goes straight to voicemail.

"Merde!"

"Well, I don't know French but I know that word."

Fabio turns on his heels, seeing a sleepy Maverick coming his way and he can't help but smile at the sight. Yawning he wraps his arms around his lover and he pulls him close.

"Did you sleep at all, babe?"

"No."

"Sorry, heard anything yet?"

Pressing a kiss against his cheek, Mave walks into the kitchen, making himself a coffee while Fabio follows.

"He send me a text, the one who taped it put it online, somehow it was traced to Sebastian, he got fired, because of me." Fabio whispers.

"I'm sorry babe."

Mave places a coffee in front of his lover while he cradles his own in his hands and leans against the kitchen isle.

"Is he a good friend of yours?"

"Yeah, I've known him for years."

"I could hire him."

"What?" Fabio asks, eyes looking at him surprised.

"I could always use a PA when I see what Tom does for you, the only thing you have to worry about is racing and be fast."

"Well yeah but, he doesn't have any experience with that sort of work."

"Tom could teach him, I mean, he could first make sure my tickets are booked, my leathers and boots and helmets and gloves are there, book a room, the other stuff, like managing interviews and media, Tom can teach him. Or do you think he doesn't want to?"

"No, I'm sure he would, Tom has known him for years too, I just....you are serious?"

"Yes very, what's his number? I'll give him a call. You can call Tom in the meantime and ask him."

"Ok."

Fabio hands over Sebastian's number while he gives Tom a call and his friend is quick to pick up.

"Hey, how's it going?" Tom asks.

"Good, everything is perfect, up until last night."

"What? What did he do? Do I need to kick his ass? Cause I will..."

"I know but no, it's not that, Mave and I are great we just....."

Fabio tells him what happened with the movie and the drone and the outcome hearing Tom sigh.

"That was a huge risk you took."

"I know, I just wanted to do something special for him, Tom."

"It's very sweet, but now Seb is without a job, I don't blame him for not picking up."

"Me neither but listen....."

"Fabio!"

Fabio looks up and sees Mave walking up to him smiling.

"Tell Tom he's got some company during Valencia."

"He said yes?"

"He did, I didn't even have to convince him much, said he'd always been a fan."

"Of you?"

"Or he was lying but anyway, I told him it was your idea."

"But it was yours."

"Yeah but, he's not mad at you anymore."

"Right, hang on," Fabio says and turns away," Tom? Yeah, did you hear that?"

"Do I need to teach Seb the ins and outs of being a PA?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, I'd love too, he's a fast learner, Mave will be happy with him."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, enjoy the rest of your time, let me know when you fly to Valencia."

"I will, we should meet Sebastian at the airport, or he could go with Mave...."

"Fabio, don't worry your pretty head over that, I'm the PA, I will take care of it you just enjoy your time with Maverick."

"I love you."

"Hey." Mave says, feigning hurt.

"Bye Tom."

Fabio hangs up and instantly arms surround Fabio's waist.

"You say to every guy that does something for you you love them?" Mave whispers in his ear.

"Tom is not just every guy, he's my best friend," Fabio says, resting his hands over Mave's," and besides, he's not my type."

"No?"

"No, and I'm not his either seeing he is very straight."

"Oh lucky me, one less for the competition."

"Hey," Fabio says and turns around in his arms, "you don't have competition."

"Neither do you."

Mave leans in and kisses Fabio softly on the lips, his hands coming up and grabbing the edge of the isle, caging Fabio in. The Frenchman wraps his arms around Mave's shoulders and moans when the other turns his face and deepens the kiss when Minnie comes running and barking and the break the kiss.

"She needs to go out."

"Why don't you do that, and I'll make breakfast."

"Yeah ok, just don't burn the house down."

"I'll try, now go get dressed and go."

One last kiss and Mave hurries upstairs to get dressed and once out, Fabio looks around, firstly setting the table with plates and cutlery before he rummages around in the cupboards, being pleasantly surprised he finds some honey and a baguette, grabbing some butter and jam and making coffee and orange juice. When he is done, he wanders outside when his phone indicates he has a message and he smiles when he sees it's from Sebastian, thanking him for proposing the idea to hire him as a PA and he promises he will do his best. He quickly sends him a message back that he knows he will do great and he will see him in Valencia.

When Mave comes back, Minnie finds her way to her food bowl and after she has eaten, she falls asleep in the garden.

"Well, this looks amazing." Mave says surprised.

"It's a typical French breakfast."

"Thanks, babe."

Breakfast is silent but comfortable and when both are done, they abandon the table and take a coffee to move outside, Mave sitting on the lounge chair and Fabio nestled against him.

"I have an idea."

"And that is?"

"We could all fly to Valencia together, you, me, my family and Tom and Seb."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we could book first class, there's a lot of privacy, you could get to know them a little."

"It's just an hour."

"I know but just to take the edge of a little."

"What if someone notices I'm with you?"

"So? We're practically teammates, we get on well, you live in Roses and fly from Barcelona, we don't have to explain anything to anyone."

"Ok, sure sounds great."

Fabio smiles, leaning up and kissing Mave on the cheek and the other laughs, wrapping his arm around the younger and pulling him closer against him. Just when the rookie starts to doze off, Minnie barks and he sits up. The labrador running up to them and Fabio smiles, getting up and running around the garden with the dog on his heels. While playing around, Mave leans forward and smiles, happy Minnie is already so besotted with Fabio and when he sees Fabio falling down, Minnie jumps up to him, licking his face and hearing that beautiful laugh.

Later that day when both are lounging on the couch, Fabio calls Tom and tells him of his plans, Tom smiling and happy he told Mave the truth about Amélie and Elouan and that they are his sister and brother and he is sure Mave will get on well with them both. Tom makes all the arrangements, calling Fabio's families and Seb and booking the flights. He even goes the little extra mile as to book a private quarter so Mave can meet the family in quietness. Once he sends the information to Fabio, he quickly gets one back, telling him he shouldn't have but he just gets a smily emoji back, making him laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Tom, he booked a private quarter on the plane, so you can meet my family in all quietness."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, Tom is the best really, I don't know what I would do without him." Fabio says and suddenly gets a sad look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I just.....I was so lost when he started to come with me to races, in 2016 I was in moto2 with Leopard racing and because of my stature they expected so much of me and they put so much pressure on me I got stressed out so I couldn't deliver. Instead of trying to cheer me up or help me they just let me fend for myself, no one ever once came up to me and tried to comfort me or tried to find out what was wrong. Most of the time during race weekends I just sat in the press conference room alone bc I didn't want to go to the team. When I was home after weeks of being on the road, Tom didn't recognize me anymore, I was in nothing the happy cheerful guy he knows so he decided he would try and learn everything there is about motorcycles and racing and help me, and he did."

"First of all, what a horrible thing to do from a team, you were what? 17? Just a kid, that the results lack is no excuse to treat you like that," Mave says and pulls him close," and second, I really need to thank Tom for being such an amazing friend to you."

"Did you know he has the crossed keys too? As a tattoo?"

"He has?"

"Yeah on the same place, it's a symbol for our friendship, we got them when he decided to come with me to races as my PA."

"You have room for another one?"

"Why?" Fabio asks, a smile appearing on his lips because he has an idea where this is going.

"Well, it would be nice to have something that ties us together in some way, a ring or pendant would be too obvious but a tattoo could work."

"Not matching ones."

"No, maybe....the Chinees sign for our zodiac sign?"

"I like that."

"I can have it put on my ankle, I always wear sock anyway."

"I don't....."Fabio says but suddenly smiles," Tom has one on his hip."

"Oh, nice...and you can still have your leathers all the way open cause they won't see anyway."

"See? Win-win for everyone."

Mave chuckles and pulls Fabio on his lap to pull him into a deep kiss, both sighing into it, Mave's hands moving back and underneath his shirt, stroking up and down slowly and the Frenchman relaxes into his touch. Mave's hands find home on Fabio's hips and he drags the younger forward while rocking up, both moaning when they feel their hard cocks rub together.

"Bedroom?" Fabio asks.

"Why not here, no one will see."

"Minne will, I don't want to scar her for life."

"She'll be fine and besides, she's inside..."

Before Fabio can say something, Mave is pushing up his shirt, thumbs rubbing his nipples and he lets Mave take his shirt off to throw it on the ground, Mave's shirt soon following. Hands wander down to pants and buttons are popped open and zippers pushed down, reluctantly Fabio gets up to push his down while Mave does the same, not wasting much time, boxers are discarded as well. Sitting back down on his lap, Mave moves his cock between Fabio's thighs, both groaning with the feeling, Mave's groan ending in a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Can't remember anyone ever getting me so hard so fast before then you."

"No?"

"No, you're just so gorgeous and I can't believe you are all mine."

"Same, now work me open and fuck me."

Fabio crashes their lips together in a needy and hungry kiss while Mave works him open, working quickly but making sure not to hurt him too much and when he pulls back he looks over his lover. Breathing hard and a sheen of sweat covering that perfect body and he shivers when Fabio takes his cock and slowly sinks down on him. Groaning of pleasure, Fabio leans his head back, Mave leaning in and kissing the exposed skin while Fabio starts rocking back and forth. Fabio's fingers slip in Mave's hair, tugging and pulling him against him while he keeps rocking back and forth. Mave's fingers digging in his hips to get a tighter grip so he can up the tempo. When Fabio is close, he throws his head back, moans slipping over his lips and Mave's teeth bite the skin but not hard enough to break, but leaving just a mark there. It's enough to send the younger over the edge, muscles gripping Mave like a vice and pulling him over too.

Collapsing on top of him, Fabio breaths hard, face resting in the crook of Mave's neck, hands sliding over hot skin making the rookie shiver. Mave smiles and presses a kiss against his temple before he smiles.

"I love you, Fabio."

Feeling the other smile against his skin, he turns his head and looks at him.

"I love you too, Mave."

Realising it's the first time they said the words, both laugh and kiss for a while until Minnie suddenly comes walking outside and Mave quickly grabs the blanket to cover them both. Jumping up the couch, Minnie starts whining.

"She needs to go out." Mave says.


	16. chapter sixteen

While Mave is away with Minnie, Fabio dresses and grabs his phone, the idea of a new tattoo always exciting and now that it will have a special meaning he can't wait to have it. Speaking to Charles, he tells him what the idea is and he is enthusiastic right away, telling Fabio he will look the signs up and will email him some ideas later. Thanking him he hangs up and after he has done a round through the house, he finds himself in Mave's workout room. Having neglected that for a bit he decides it can't hurt to train a little and he spots a treadmill and on the way there, he discards his shirt and gets on. It's a little different than the one he has at home but he quickly figures it out and gets off to grab his earpods and he connects them to his phone so he can listen to some music.

Closing his eyes and moving his head to the music, he zones out while running, feeling his body heating up and eventually he starts singing along. He is so focused on it he doesn't hear Mave walking in, the Spaniard moving his eyes admiringly over the youngers body. Knowing he won't hear him because of the music, he sneaks up on him, grabbing the railing with his hands and placing his feet on the iron next to the mill, he moves in closer, pressing a kiss to heated skin.

Fabio jumps, eyes shooting open and losing his balance making him fall back against Mave, the older having a good enough grip to hold him and he reaches out to stop the machine.

"Hey, didn't hear you." Fabio pants.

"I know, "Mave says and crowds Fabio backwards against the front of the machine, "how about a break, you look a bit flushed?"

"Actually, I saw you have a weightlifting bench, I've never really tried that."

"Really?"

"Please?" Fabio pouts.

"Fine, come on."

Mave leads the way and watches how Fabio lies down, standing behind it, Mave looks down at him, grabbing the steel bar and nodding to Fabio who does the same. Helping him lift it up, he keeps a close eye on Fabio but he does alright, being able to lift it up and let it back down again. Doing so for times, Mave finds it enough after about 20 min and he takes the bar and puts it back in place.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," Fabio says and sits up, "I should get one of these too."

Mave sits between his legs and a finger moves down his chest while he looks up through his eyelashes.

"How about a shower?" he smiles.

"Sounds good."

Fabio lets himself be pulled up and they make their way upstairs, creeping past Minnie and closing the door just in case, while clothes are being dropped to the floor, they are already locked in a deep kiss before they stand underneath the hot stream. Feeling himself being backed up against the wall, Mave's hand moves over his side and his fingers hook in the back of his knee, lifting it up and hoisting it over his hip. Moving it inside, they slide between his ass cheeks and he slowly works the other open, swallowing his moans and whimpers before he lifts his other leg as well.

Pushing him up a little, Fabio wraps his arms around Mave shoulders and the Spaniard's cock falls between his legs and Fabio cants his hips upwards so Mave can align it against his opening a lowering the Frenchman, both moan when he sinks down on him completely.

Breathing hard, both close their eyes and rest their foreheads together, Mave slowly rocking upwards and groaning with the feeling. Lips find each other again and while kissing, Mave keeps rocking into him slow and deep, feeling Fabio tense his muscles every time he does, slowly pushing both to their climax.

Feeling his coming, Mave's lips move to Fabio's shoulder, teeth grazing the skin and closing his eyes, rocking harder and deeper, hearing Fabio cry out while his body tenses up and he cums between them, Mave soon following.

"It gets better with you every time baby." Mave pants.

Fabio smiles and presses kisses against the other's skin while he is being placed back on the ground, using the next 10 minutes to dry.

When it's time to pack for Valencia, Fabio walks into the bedroom and sees Mave standing by the bed, suitcase open and he smiles. Walking around him and looking at him, mouth open to say something but when he sees the glassy look in Mave's eyes he frowns.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"What? Oh, nothing."

Mave resumes packing while Fabio starts aswell but he keeps looking at his lover who seems to forget half of his things so Fabio walks over to him and takes his hand.

"Babe, what is it?"

"I was just thinking.....," Mave says and looks at their joined hands," what if they don't like me?"

"What? That's impossible, they'll love you."

"You don't know that."

"Well, no but....."

"And family is everything for you so, if they don't like me, they'll try to convince you I'm not worth it, I'm not worth you."

Mave has started pacing the room, hazel eyes following him before Fabio takes his hand and stops him.

"Hey, don't be silly, you are a great person, you're sweet and caring and nice and most importantly, you make me happy."

"Yeah, you make me happy too."

"And that is what matters most to them but even if the unthinkable will happen, it's my life, I decide who I want to spend that with, not them, but they'll love you."

"Ok." Mave says and nods.

Fabio smiles and pulls the other in his arms, rubbing his back up and down and feeling him relax in his arms before they continue packing. The drive to the airport is silent, Fabio has taken his hand and thumb rubbing the palm, soothing his nerves and it might be sweet he is this worried they won't like him but it's unfounded. There are a couple of people around and some whisper and point but it's still early so they manage. Once inside, Fabio looks around, having flown first class before but a whole cabin is new and he smiles. Hand finding Mave's, he pulls the other in his arms and the older smiles too, leaning in and kissing Fabio. When there is a ruckus outside, both look up and see two little kids running inside, Mave stepping back while Fabio goes trough his knees and catches them, each in one arm.

"Hey, I've missed you!" Fabio says, leaning back and looking at them," where's the rest?"

Elouan looks behind him and points just when they come inside, Tom and Seb first and Martine and Etienne behind them.

There is a moment of hugs and hello's before the voices die down and all eyes are on Maverick, the older standing to the side and feeling unusually insecure. Fabio just smiles and goes to stand next to him, taking his hand, lacing their fingers and looking at his family.

"Maverick Vinales is your boyfriend?" Etienne says surprised.

"He is, and we're very happy." Fabio says.

"You certainly look very happy and that's all that matters." Martina says.

She walks up to Mave and opens her arms for him, the Yamaha rider laughing nervous while Fabio's mum hugs him.

"Can't say I'm surprised tho." she says while stepping back having the couple frown.

Just when Fabio wants to question her, the pilot's voice rings through the air, saying they are about to take off and the seatbelts button is lit. They sit down in their seats and it's quiet until they are in the air and the seatbelts can be off and Fabio turns to his mum.

"What do you mean you aren't surprised?"

"Come on, cherie, I'm your mum, I see the way you have always looked at him, how your eyes light up when you talk about him and how proud you were when he dominated in Australia."

"Right." Fabio says and blushes.

While Tom is busy with Seb and learning him the ins and outs of being someone's PA, Fabio and Mave are in a conversation with Etienne and Martine and everything goes smoothly, making Fabio smile, happy his family is ok with this. When Amelie suddenly walks up to Fabio, the rookie pulls her in his lap and she looks at Mave.

"Are you going to marry my brother?"

"I hope so someday."Mave smiles.

"So then we'll have two brothers." Elouan smiles.

"I guess so, are you ok with that?" he asks.

Elouan nods and smiles up to Mave who smiles aswell.

"Good, I'm happy to hear that."

"The only thing I'm not happy about," Martine suddenly says and both riders look at her," is that I have to worry about two riders now."

Fabio rolls his eyes and the rest just laugh while there is a message from the pilot they are about to land.


	17. chapter seveteen

When they arrive at the airport, Mave and Fabio instinctively walk close together, fingers playing with each other and whispering and laughing until Tom bumps his friend's shoulder and Fabio looks at him.

"Don't want to make it too obvious, right?"

"Oh right, sorry."

"It's ok, but maybe Maverick should start to spend some time with Seb, I know I need to teach him everything but it couldn't hurt if you got to know each other."

"Of course." Mave smiles.

Turning towards Seb, the two get into a conversation while Fabio is being steered away by Tom.

"So, things seem to go well."

"Yeah, mum, dad and the little ones seem to like him."

"I'm not surprised, Mave is very nice company and he's very polite as well, what's not to like."

"He was worried you know, last this morning."

"He was?"

"Yes, he was scared that if they wouldn't approve, they would try t convince me he's not worth it, or, me."

"Family is everything for you."

"He knows that so that's why he was worried."

"He shouldn't have been."

"I told that too but meeting the parents is always scary I guess."

"What about his parents?" Tom suddenly asks.

"I don't know actually, I've never heard him talk about them," Fabio frowns, "I only know he has a nephew who races too."

"Isaac."

"Yes, you could ask." Tom tries.

"I don't know, what if something bad happened? I don't want him mad at me."

"He could never be mad at you, he loves you."

"And I love him too." Fabio says, a smile creeping up his lips and he even blushes making Tom laugh.

"Yeah, obviously."

The company makes their way to the circuit and once there, they see some of the team are already there, one of them is Diego. Fabio and his crew chief hug each other before they get into a conversation about the weekend having Tom walk to Seb who is still talking to Mave.

"Come on," he says and nudges Seb," our job starts now."

Seb nods and follows Tom to the reception, telling him to ask for Mavericks keys and to get someone to take his luggage upstairs and Seb nods again. Tom keeps a bit to the side and it's so easy for him now he can keep an eye on Seb and he smiles when the receptionist smiles at him and hands him the keys.

"Oh, and this was delivered as well." she says and hands him some mail.

"Thank you," Seb says polite," and could someone bring his luggage up to his room?"

"Of course, sir."

He walks back to Tom with a big smile.

"See, nothing too it."

"Yeah, just a bit surprised they just gave me the key."

"Well, during these weekends, all MotoGP teams are usually booking a whole floor so the only guests in this hotel until at least Monday, is made of riders, teams, cooks, liaisons of the team....."

"Right, I understand."

They join the rest of the company, Tom walking up to Fabio and handing him his key, telling him his room will be ready soon and he nods.

"I should get some work in." Fabio says and the family looks at him.

"Now? We just got here." Martine says.

"I know but I always go to the gym first thing."

He leans in and kisses his mum on the cheek and hugs his dad before he says goodbye to Amelie and Elouan.

"Dinner tonight?"

"Yes, definitely." Fabio smiles.

"Maybe I should do some working out too." Maver says and Fabio looks at him.

The two make their way to the elevator, being watched by the rest until they are out of sight.

"You didn't have to come with me." Fabio says when the doors close.

"I know, "Mave answers and backs the younger up against the wall," but you're right, it might be the last race but we still need to be fit."

Leaning in and pressing his lips against Fabio's, the younger sighs when their tongues meet, slowly dancing around each other while Mave presses himself closer. Fabio's hands are against his shoulders and he reluctantly pushes him back.

"You shouldn't get me all hot and bothered here."

"I know, just couldn't resist."

"We'll have time tonight, after dinner."

Both get out of the elevator and walk into the gym, seeing there is no one there and Maverick smiles.

"Lucky us, no one in sight." he says and stalks towards Fabio.

"Behave, we're here to train."

"Did you know you burn 200 calories with working out but 250 with sex?"

Fabio opens his mouth to say something but before he can, he has been backed up against the wall and Mave's lips attach to his pulse point having the younger moan.

"Mave come one," Fabio says, laughing when he starts nipping the skin, "not here, we have time tonight, after dinner."

"I will be waiting for your call."

"You're not having dinner with us?" Fabio asks, pouting while he starts up the treadmill.

"You know I would love too but we need to be careful, babe, we're still a secret." Mave whispers and uses the treadmill next to his lover.

"Did you mean it?" Fabio suddenly asks and Mave looks puzzled," what you said when Amelie asked you if you would marry me one day."

"Of course I did, if we didn't have to hide I'd ask you right now."

"Maverick Quartararo, I like the sound of that."

"Hm, why not Fabio Viñales?"

"Actually, that is not bad either."

"You know what? In Spain it's normal to keep both names, we could do that, you'll be Fabio Viñales Quartararo."

"That does have a nice ring to it." Fabio says and tilts his head.

"And I'd be Maverick Viñales Quartararo."

Suddenly Fabio stops the treadmill and turns towards Mave with a serious expression and Mave frowns.

"What?"

Fabio steps closer and looks into Mave's eyes.

"Let's go public after testing."

"What?"

"I just...I want to marry you as soon as I can."

"We've only been together for a couple of months." Mave says carefully.

"And I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you don't?"

"Babe, you know I do," Mave says and stops his as well, "ok, we'll go public after testing."

Fabio gets a huge smile on his lips and he jumps into Mave's arms, the older catching him and they laugh.

"We need to tell your family." Mave says.

"Yes, what about you? I've only ever heard you talk about your cousin, Isaac, what about your mum and dad, other family?" Fabio says and leans back to look at him.

Mave's face hardens and Fabio steps back, raising a hand.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean.....to upset you."

"It's ok, actually it's just Isaac, my dad and me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Fabio says softly.

"It's ok and besides, when I'm marrying you, I'm gaining a family right?"

"Yeah, mum and dad will practically have you adopted on Sunday." Fabio smiles.

During training, both have a difficult time to keep their eyes off of each other but eventually, they manage, both sweaty and sticky, they find their way to the showers in the back. Hesitating when the look at the stalls, some larger then other ones and Mave makes the decision when he takes Fabio's hand and leads him into a larger one in the corner.

"Are you sure about this? Anyone can walk on..." Fabio says carefully.

"Come on babe, just take the edge off a bit?"

Leaning in and kissing his pulse point again, the younger's resistance is quickly broken and he lets Mave undress him, throwing the clothes on the floor before Fabio undresses Mave. pushing the button, both yelp with the cold water before it turns nice and warm.

"Fuck that was cold."Fabio shivers.

"Let me warm you up."

Mave back him up against the wall and kisses him, knowing they are in a semi-public place, he quickly takes both cocks and works them both to hardness fast.

"It's a good thing you are still young and I'm so quickly turned on by you."

Fabio chuckles and moans when Mave's thumb flicks his tip, head leaning down and watching, hips rocking upwards and hand reaching out to cover Mave's.

"Damn that's so hot."

Mave smiles against the younger's skin and his teeth graze it softly, knowing they could be interrupted, they speed up their movements and soon find their release, Fabio slumping back against the wall while Mave kisses him softly. They only take a moment to regain their breaths before they start washing each other and while they are done Fabio curses in French.

"I don't have clean clothes with me."

When they hear someone clear their throat the jump, turning towards the door and seeing a hand appear holding a bag.

"Thank us later." they hear Tom say.

Fabio smiles and grabs the bag quickly and opens it, seeing clean clothes for Mave too while the door to the hallway falls shut again.

"I'm so on autopilot after training that I completely forgot I didn't have anything with me."

"Same here, or I was just dying to get you alone." Mave says and wraps his arms around Fabio from behind, lips brushing the ink in his neck.

Fabio laughs and covers his hands with his own, turning his face and pressing his lips against Mave's.

"You are insatiable."

"Can you blame me? With someone as hot and sexy as you at my disposal?"

"I wasn't complaining, Cherie."

Fabio turns around in his arms and kisses him deeply before he playfully pushes him away.

"But first dinner, I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Babe?" Mave asks and Fabio looks at him, "can't we keep the marriage bit between us for now?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks."


	18. chapter eighteen

Dinner is a nice affair, the only downside is that Mave isn't there even though his family asked him to join, Fabio explained they are still a secret and they need to keep a low key on it. They might be sort of teammates, if they would be seen spending all their time together people will talk. But not for long, Fabio smiles when he thinks of the fact they will go public afer Valencia and he wonders how.

Will they place a statement with a picture on twitter? Or will they just post a sweet picture and let the fans put two and two together?

"So you think you will get that win this weekend?" his dad asks.

"I don't know, Marc is in a league of his own, I don't think I could keep up with him and I'm still struggling with the race pace. As long as my tyres are good I'm fine but when they drop, I struggle to much but a podium would be great to fiish off an amazing season."

"I'm sure you'll get it." his mum says and reaches over to grab his hand for a soft squeeze.

Once dinner is over, the family says goodbye and Fabio sends Mave a text he is free for the evening, he quickly gets one back saying he will wait in his room on the Yamaha floor. Taking the steps two at a time, he hurries there, opening the door and smile forming on his lips when he sees his lover.

"Hay handsome." Mave says.

"Hay."

Soon they find each other locked in a deep kiss, hands wandering and clothes dropping to the floor, tumbling in bed naked. Mave finds himself pushed on his back while Fabio sinks down his naked body, littering kisses acros the skin and leaving a trail of fire in it's wake. Chest heaving up and down, fingers grip the sheet when lips wrap around his cock, Fabio slowly sinking down on him and working him to hardness redicolously fast. Hearing moans and whimpers falling from his lovers lips, Fabio looks up through his eyelashes, seeing a sheen of sweat covering a heaving chest and lips that lick dry lips.

Doubling his efforts, Mave shudders when a finger breaches him suddenly and without warning, feeling his climax approach dangerously fast and his hands shoot down, in Fabio's hairs. Trying to pull his lover up, to stop him from making him cum, Fabio just keeps sucking hard, pushing in a second finger and sciccoring them, abusing the small bud that has Maverick put his hand over his mouth to prevent him from alarminng the whole hotel with his scream of pleasure. Just when Fabio presses his perinuem the older can't stop it anymore, coming down the younger throat and while Fabio swallows it, his free hand moves to his own throbbing cock, tugging twice before he releases Mave's cock and he hovers over him.

"Ready for round two cherie?" Fabio whispers.

Trying to find words after his spactaculair orgasm, Mave opens his mouth but he can't seem to form words yet. Fabio just smiles and places his tip against Mave's opening and the Yamaha riders eyes get wide, still sensitive from his climax, Fabio knows what he is thinking and while he moulds his lips against the others, he slides inside him.

Maverick cries out in his mouth, Fabio swallowing the sounds while he starts thrusting inside hard and deep with short powerful jerks of his hips. Mave's eyes roll into the back of his head with the overload of pleasure and he closes his eyes. Fabio breaks the kiss and restst his forehead against the other, Mave's body pliant underneath him, hand reaching down and wrapping around his cock, still hard and he tugs, having Mave arch up from the bed.

Fabio smiles, feeling his climax appraoching and he keeps the tugging in time with the thrusting, both reaching their peak at the same time, groaning, Fabio falls on top of his lover. Mave wishes he had the strenght in his arms to lift them and wrap them around the younger but he is still reeling from everything.

"Damn, Fabio...." he whispers hoars.

Fabio chuckles and presses a kiss against Mave's cheek before he grabs a cloth and cleans him up, dropping it next to the bed and curling around his lover.

"I didn't know I could do that."

"Cumming twice in such a short time?" 

"Hm, you are amazing babe."

"So" Fabio starts and his finger traces imaginary patters on Mave's chest,"can we set a date yet?"

"For the wedding? You really can't wait can you?"

"To make you my husband officially? Hell no."

"Well, what do you want? You want a huge party with all your friends and family, fellow riders..."

"I don't care, as long as you are there I'm fine with anything."

"Hm, yeah, I feel the same,"Mave ponders,"what if we keep it small? Just family."

"We could."

"We are in the spotlight all the time, and I'm fine with that, mostly, because it's part of what we do, but this, marrying you, is a private affair, I don't know how I would feel about seeing pictures in the newspapers and magazine and paparazzi lying in the bushes. It should be about us, about the persons not about us, the riders."

"I know, so, just family then?"

"Ok, where?"

"Uhm...I don't know...somewhere remote I think."

"We could go to a resort, I'm sure there are some private ones, we can have the family fly over."

"What about Christmas day?" Fabio suddenly says.

"What?"

"Christmas is all about family and what you are thankfull for, it's perfect."

"Ok, december 25th then."

"That's in five weeks." Fabio says and his eyes light up.

"Yeah,"Mave says and cups the youngers cheek to pull him closer,"in five weeks time, you can officially call me your husband."

Fabio groans with the thought and leans in to kiss his husband to be, Mave smiling against his lips and rolling them over when there is suddenly a knock on the door and both look up.

"Are you expecting someone?" Fabio asks.

"No..."

"Maverick? I know you're in there, I need to talk to you about something."

"Shit."

Mave sits up, panicked look in his eyes and he turns to Fabio.

"I can't leave him out there."

"I know, it's ok, just get dressed and I'll stay here, silent as a mouse."

"Thanks."

Mave kisses him before he quickly gets dressed and closes the door to let Lin inside.

"Ah, there you are, took you long enough." he says and walks inside.

"Yeah, sorry," Mave says and his eyes stray to his bedroomdoor,"why are you here?"

"Oh well, I have a proposition for you, I just need to pee really bad, so...."

Lin already goes to the bedroom door, since the bathroom is next to it and Mave freezes before he springs into action.

"No!"

Lin stops and looks at his rider confused.

"What do you mean no?"

"You can't, it's....clogged..."

"You're a terrible lyer." he laughs.

Opening the door Mave is expecting a scream or at least a surprised noise but he only hears a door open and close again. Walking closer, he peers into his bathroom and sees it empty, heaving a sigh of relief, he suddenly spots Fabio's orange sweater lying prominent on the chair. Thinking quick, he jumps over to it and grabs it, opening the closet and almost squeeling when he sees Fabio almost foulded in half.

"Oh god, babe, are you ok?" he asks but can't prevent from the amused tone to escape.

"I....."

But then the toilet flushes and Mave throws the sweater to him and closes it before he quickly moves to the livingroom again.

"So,"Lin says and sits down next to him,"you've had a great second half of the season."

"It's been good yeah."

"And since story's keep popping up about Ducati showing interest, I want to offer you an extension of your contract for two more years."

"Really?" Mave asks,eyes wide,"so soon?"

"Yes, we want to keep you, Maverick, like I said, Ducati wants you and we want to prevent you from leaving to them."

"I wouldn't have talked to them behind your back."

"I know, but we want to be ahead of that."

"Vale is staying then?"

"He doesn't know yet, he thinks he needs to race a couple of races to see where he stands, but I'm not sure we're waiting for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that you aren't the only one Ducati is after."

"You mean Fabio?" Mave says and tries to make his voice sound steady.

"Yes, he is the future and we are willing to do whatever it takes to keep him. I'm having a talk with Vale at the end of this week, we'll see what happens."

"Ok."

"So, are you ok with the extension?"

"Of course."

"Great, let your manager contact us and we'll set of the contract." Lin says and gets up, followed by Mave and he sees him out.


	19. chapter nineteen

As soon as Lin is gone, Mave hurries to Fabio, the Frenchman still folded in half in the closet and he takes his arm.

"Come on, you." he says.

Fabio groans and slowly steps out, hearing his back protest with the movement and Mave frowns.

"Anything I can do?"

"Well, a massage would be nice." Fabio smirks.

Mave rolls his eyes and guides Fabio to the bed, the other lying on his front and Mave sits on his thighs, hands starting to massage his lower back having Fabio groan.

"Oh this is good," Fabio murmurs, "what did Lin want to talk to you about?"

"He wanted to extend my contract, for 2021 and 2022."

"Already? That's soon."

"Yeah, they know Ducati is after me but they are very keen on keeping me so they wanted to beat them to it."

"I guess that, if Valentino doesn't retire, he will be your teammate for the next two years." Fabio whispers.

"I don't know, Lin said he needs until Mugello to figure out what he wants and he also said he's not sure they will wait for that."

"What does that mean."

"You know what that means, there is only one other rider in the paddock that has a claim to that seat."

"I don't even dare to think about that, not this soon anyway."

"You should, after the season you've had, I wouldn't be surprised if Lin would be knocking on your door soon with a contract, that means we will be teammates in 2021 and 2022."

"That is a very nice prospect."

"I know"

Mave leans in and kisses Fabio's shoulderblade, slowly moving to the middle and his tongue traces the tattoo in his neck before he moves lower, littering kisses down his spine having Fabio moan. Hands massage his asscheeks now and teeth grace his skin.

"Open up baby." he whispers.

Fabio spreads his legs and Mave sits between them, one hand moving inside and curling around his already half-hard cock, softly tugging while the other moves between his ass cheeks and circles his hole, using some pressure and pushing inside, Fabio moans, pushing back against the digit.

"More..."

Mave smiles and pushes in a second, scicorring them and abusing his prostate with every stroke.

"Fuck me..."

"Soon."

"No, now."

"I'll hurt you...."

"I don't care."

"You have to ride tomorrow...."

"Please Mave, Cherie...."

"Ok, just...don't scream so hard ok?"

"I promise."

Maverick sits up, aligning his cock against Fabio's hole and he slowly pushes inside, but Fabio has other ideas and pushes back, impaling himself on Mave's cock and both groan, Fabio pressing his face into the pillow.

"Damn Fabio..." Mave breaths.

The Spaniard closes his eyes and tries to collect himself for a moment, groaning when Fabio clenches his muscles around him. Opening his eyes again, he grabs Fabio's hips and starts thrusting hard and deep, grabbing the headboard and putting more force behind it, Fabio moans into the pillow, hands fisting the sheet.

"So good." he murmurs.

Mave thrust in and out of him, keeping the tempo fast and hard until he stops having Fabio release a sound of disapproval, hands move up and down his sides slowly before he sits up and grabs his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and rocking back, watching how his cock almost slips out and feeling Fabio clench around him to keep him in. Mave chuckles and rocks forward, seeing his cock slide into Fabio completely and he groans.

"So fucking hot, you take me so good baby." Mave praises.

Fabio moans, trying to rock back but Mave's hands prevent him from moving, the slow pace of feeling his cock slide in and out driving him mad.

"Come on Mave...."

When Mave slides out completely, Fabio whines, letting Mave turn him around and the Spaniard sits upon his haunches, grabs his legs and pulls him over his lap and Fabio wraps his legs around his waist, feeling how Mave slides inside him with ease.

"Fuck yes..." Fabio sighs, smile around his lips and eyes falling shut, "fill me up so nice."

Mave grabs Fabio's sides, pulling him against him and impaling him on his cock, Fabio's hands are braced against the headboard to help him while Mave's eyes roam over tanned skin, a sheen of sweat covering it and chest heaving.

"So beautiful."

Mave keeps rocking into his lover, soft noises of pleasure leaving the Frenchman's lips before one hand moves inside, curling around the rookies cock and tugging, it doesn't take long for him to cum over his stomach, body jerking and shuddering, muscles in his chest contracting beautifully and he leans over the other, moulding his lips against him while the thrusting picks up in speed and force again, thrusting a couple of times hard and deep before he cums too, moaning into Fabio's mouth.

"You are amazing baby." he murmurs against the Frenchman's lips, feeling them curl up into a smile.

While Mave pulls out, they keep kissing lazily while he rolls on his side, Fabio moving with him and Mave wraps his arms around the younger and pulls him close. Fabio sighs content and closes his eyes, snuggling deeper into the warm embrace.

"I want to stay the night." he whispers.

"I need to set the alarm then."

Fabio hums and after Mave has set the alarm, he pulls the covers over them and both fall asleep.

******************************************************************************

Both riders decide to go to the paddock separately, Mave leaving with his own team while Fabio first has breakfast at the hotel with his family before they leave for the track. Wandering through the paddock towards hospitality, they bump into Maverick there. The two riders look at each other and smile, watching his family step into hospitality, Fabio stays behind and chats a little with Mave. Whispered words and longing glances are shared and when Fabio has to go inside, they can't prevent their hands to touch making Fabio smile shyly and blush.

Both riders have a solid race, although Fabio manages to lead until lap eight when Marc eventually passes him, he is too fast and halfway the race, he has a comfortable lead and Fabio is in second with Jack behind him but he could keep the Australian behind him and he finishes second, making him the best independent rider. His eyes scan the big screen for his lover, catching the standing and a little shake of the head when he sees Mave is only sixth. Wondering what happened there, he looks back but doesn't see him, he rides his out-lap and doing a quick calculation, he realizes Mave took third in the championship.

When Fabio comes back from the podium they have a little time to wind down before he moves to his motorhome and gets changed into jeans and sweater, happy he took the fluffy orange one, seeing it's cold and windy. Once back in the hotel, he gets a text message from Lin and he frowns.

"What?"

"He wants to talk to me in his room."

"Oh, good luck."

"Yeah."

Fabio hurries upstairs and knocks on the door, hearing Lin say it's open and he pushes it open, walking inside but stopping in his tracks when he sees Maverick sitting on the couch.

"What...?"

"Fabio, sit down." Lin says.

Fabio does what he says and sits down next to Mave, keeping a respectful distance while Lin sits down opposite them and leans forward, fingers laced and elbows resting on his knees while he looks at the riders.

"You know," he starts," when I was at Mavericks last night, I had to use the bathroom and in his bedroom, I saw this very distinctive orange sweater lying on the chair."

Fabio feels the blood drain from his face and his heart starts hammering.

"And when I came back it was gone, how strange, I thought, I also thought I'd never seen Maverick wear such a sweater but I didn't connect it to you, but then I saw you together this morning, in front of hospitality, in that sweater, and the way you were talking and looking at each other said it all."

There falls a silence in the room, both riders feeling deflated while Lin just smiles and leans back in his chair.

"You should have told me."

"We wanted too, really, tonight or, later but before testing anyway and before...." Fabio suddenly stops talking and looks at Mave making Lin raise his eyebrows.

"Before what?" he asks.

Maverick shifts closer to Fabio and takes his hand, fingers lacing.

"We want to go public after testing."

"Really?"

"Yes, you can't talk us out of it, we want people to know, we don't want to hide anymore and honestly we don't care what others think, we love each other."

"That much is obvious." Lin says and he smiles while he leans forward, "just promise me it won't interfere with your results once you are teammates."

"It won't.....wait what?" Fabio says, eyes wide.

"I can't make any promises but it looks like Valentino needs until Mugello and we can't wait that long, you obviously know we offered Maverick another contract, so Ducati will come after you now and we can't risk losing you. I have a talk with Valentino after testing and I don't see his opinion change so, you can fill in the rest, I'm sure."

"Yes, I....."

"But no word to anyone about this."

"No of course not."

"And now go, get ready for the gala, you both will be up there tonight, I see you there."


	20. chapter twenty

When the two are outside again and walking to their rooms, Fabio is still reeling from the news he might be Mave's teammate in 2021/2022.

"You ok?" Mave asks, nudging Fabio.

"Yeah, you think he was honest? About us, being teammates?"

"Of course he is, he's too afraid of losing you to Ducati, especially since I'm going to sign for another two years."

"But I'm not planning on leaving, I'm more than happy to stay at Petronas for another two years, the team is amazing, the people are like family. I've never had that before."

Now standing in front of Mave's room, Fabio looks at him.

"They way they handled me after my retirement in Jerez, just giving me the time and space to process it, saying that it is awful but that I shouldn't forget how fast I was and that the weekend was a success nonetheless."

"You'll be great at Yamaha and I will be there too, I'll help you."

"You promise?"

"Of course, come here."

Pulling the Frenchman in his arms, their lips meet in a soft sweet kiss, Fabio sighing into it and he breaks, smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe, now go get ready and I'll see you there."

Fabio smiles and walks to his own room, Tom still there and he gets up when Fabio walks inside.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, he knows, about me and Mave, he saw my sweater in Mave's bedroom and when he saw us interact this morning he just knew."

"And?"

"He seems ok with it, as long as our performances don't suffer once we're teammates."

"I'm sure you.....wait what? He said what?" Tom asks, eyes wide and walking up to Fabio.

"He has a talk with Valentino Friday after the test but he probably needs until Mugello to see what he does but they don't want to wait that long."

"You're taking Valentino's seat? So Maverick is staying then?"

"Yes, for another 2 years, the contract is being drafted already."

"And yours?"

"First the talk with Vale but......Mave is pretty sure I'm going to be his teammate for 2021/2022, they don't want to lose me to Ducati."

"Did you tell them you refused their offer?"

"No, but it doesn't really matter does it?"

"I guess not."

"You should go to your room, get ready, I'll see you downstairs in half an hour?"

"Sure."

"Oh Tom," Fabio says and his friend turns to him,"not a word to anyone, not even mum and dad."

"Ok."

Fabio walks into the bedroom and takes his suit out of the closet, he bought it some weeks ago with his mum, after she saw the suit he wore at the Barcelona game she called him and said it was much too big and that she would help him get a right one for the gala. He smiles, remembering he wasn't really looking forward to it, he never really wore a suit before and he couldn't imagine he would like it very much but to his surprise, when he had it on it was surprisingly comfortable and he did look nice in it. All he can think about is how Mave will react when he sees him and he wonders what Mave will look like but he's sure he will be stunning and he will have a hard time keeping his hands off of him.

A short while later, Tom and Fabio walk outside into the cold, Fabio shivering and Tom looks at him.

"What? The suit is thin."

Tom chuckles and nudges his shoulder.

"It was an amazing year wasn't it?"

"Yeah, still hard to believes, just a year ago, nobody had heard my name, so many people said I couldn't do it."

"But you proved them all wrong, I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of myself too."

"You should be, what a difference a year makes huh?"

Fabio laughs, posing for the camera's and giving autographs and sometimes a picture while they walk inside, Fabio's eyes instantly searching for his lover and when he spots him he laughs.

"What is that?" he says, pointing to the sole of his sneakers.

"You like it." Mave asks, stomping the ground and making the lights flicker.

"I love it! Where did you get them?"

"Oh, some shop in town."

For a moment they look at each other before Mavericks eyes rake over his lover and he licks his lips.

"You look beautiful." he whispers.

"Thank you," Fabio blushes, "so do you."

"Ok, maybe we should go find your family before you jump each other." Tom smiles and whisks Fabio away.

The evening progresses steadily, Fabio having to climb the podium several times, first to receive the prize for rookie of the year and then for the best independent rider. When the prizegiving is done, Maverick had picked up his prize for coming in third in the championship and when he is admiring it behind the stage, he gets a text message from Fabio, telling him he is leaving in half an hour and he is expecting him in his room shortly after. The Spaniard smiles, telling him he'll be there and he tucks the prize away to walk back into the room.

After Fabio has said goodbye to his family, he and Tom walk up to their floor and say goodbye, Fabio going into his room and his heart stops when he sees a shadow to his left. Eyes going there, his mouth goes dry, Maverick is leaning against the doorframe, shoes and socks gone, tie undone and jacket gone, buttoned-down pulled out of his slacks and undone as well and his hands are pocketed.

"Damn..."

Instead of walking up to him, Mave disappears into the bedroom and Fabio follows him, walking inside and seeing pieces of clothes making a trail to the bed, Mave sitting in the middle and making a come hither movement with his finger.

"Come here handsome." he says.

Fabio smiles, stepping up closer while Mave moves to the side of the bed, hand moving for his jacket and sliding it off his shoulders before he starts with his tie, undoing it and unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt before he slides that off his shoulders and it rustles to the floor. Lips kiss a soft trail of kisses down a tanned, muscled chest, while hands open his slacks and push it down his hips, followed by his boxers, smiling when he sees the younger is already hard.

Moving backwards, Fabio slips between the sheets, being covered by Maverick and pushed back into the mattress, lips working perfectly against each other while Mave starts working Fabio open, Soft whimpers and moans fall over lips while Fabio arches off the bed when Mave hits his prostate, having three fingers inside him before he pulls them back and moves between his legs. Fitting there perfectly, he slides inside the Frenchman, both moaning. Mave lifts himself up on his arms, hips rocking into Fabio's slow and deep, Fabio canting his hips upwards with every inwards thrust, eyes moving lower and seeing the Spaniards muscles tense up with every inwards rock of his hips. Hands grab Mave's upper arms, fingers digging in the skin when he feels his climax approach and when Mave starts rocking into him faster, Mave leans down and seals their lips in a deep kiss, both moaning into the other's mouth while they ride out their orgasm.

Both exhausted, they lie tangled together, Mave's arms around the younger and Fabio's cheek resting on Mave's chest.

"Babe?"

"Hm."

"Did you make an appointment for the tattoo yet?"

"Yeah, tomorrow morning." he says and looks up at him.

"Ok"

"Wil you fly to Andorra with me? After the test, on Thursday?"

"How about we go to Roses first, pick up Minnie and then drive there? It's just like, two hours?"

"Something like that, I could ask mum, dad and Amelie and Elouan to come that evening for dinner, we can tell them then."

"About the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds great."


	21. chapter twentyone

"You like it?" Fabio asks.

It's Thursday morning and Maverick is admiring his new tattoo, Fabio's zodiac sign and he smiles fingers tracing the new lines on his hip.

"I love it," he says and looks at Fabio," and I love you."

"I'm ready for you." they hear.

"You're up." Mave says.

Fabio smiles and presses his lips against Mavericks in a soft kiss before he walks into the room, leaving Maverick alone to admire it. It takes about half an hour before Fabio comes back, missing a sock and shoe and he smiles widely. Mave's eyes look down and he mirrors the smile.

"Beautiful." he says.

Both are really happy with the result and they go back to the hotel where they are packing, by now, some riders have been giving a heads-up about their relationships such as Valentino and Franco, and most in the team know. Even though both were nervous about telling them, they have been pleasantly surprised when everyone said to be happy for them and they all were very sweet. Fabio has also called his family yesterday and they promised to come tonight for dinner and despite being a bit suspicious, Fabio told them it was just dinner. Knowing his mum good enough to now she will keep pressing until he tells her.

Still not being out to the public, they decide to keep their distance from each other while walking over the airport, keeping up appearances during the flight but as soon as it's just them in the safety of Mavericks home in Andorra they find their way into each other's arms. Smiling into their kiss, they hear Minnie whining and Maverick pulls back, sitting on his haunches.

"Hey girl, missed you too, you want to go out for a walk?"

Minnie barks loudly, tail wagging and Mave smiles, rubbing her head and kissing Fabio.

"Be right back babe."

Fabio uses the time Mave and Minnie are out to pack up some things of Minnie and when he is done, the front door opens, Mave looking at the small suitcase.

"I see you used your time wisely." he says.

Fabio blushes and nods, sitting in front of Minnie.

"How about a little road trip? Would you like to see my apartment?"

Minnie barks excitedly as if she understands what he just said and she licks his face, Mave leading her to the car and Fabio sitting behind the wheel with Mave next to him. It's a short ride and once there, Mave lets Minnie out of the car, even though she's in a strange environment and she is very curious, she is well behaved and stays close to Mave. The guys grab the suitcases and walk inside, Minnie exploring around the house while Fabio and Mave bring the suitcases upstairs. While Fabio is unpacking he hears Mave closing the door and he smiles, soon feeling arms circling his waist and lips kissing his neck. Fabio leans back against a solid chest, realising soon Mave has already taken his shirt off.

"You're not wasting time." he says.

"It's been too long."

"Just little over a day..."

"Yes, too long."

Fabio sighs when hands slip underneath his shirt, fingertips stroking skin and tracing the muscles there, bunching his shirt up and taking it off of the younger.

"What about Minnie?"

"I gave her water and food, the door to the balcony is open, she'll be fine."

Fabio looks over his shoulder at his lover, fingers slipping in his hairs and pulling the older in a deep kiss. One hand is laced with Mave's fingers and the Yamaha riders freehand sinks lower, popping the button of his jeans and slipping inside, sliding between jeans and boxers and stroking his cock, having Fabio moan into his mouth and rock his hips upwards into the touch.

Turning around in his arms, Fabio opens Mave's jeans and pushes it off of his hips soon followed by his own. Stepping out, both remove their boxers and slip between the sheets, Fabio pushing Mave on his back and kissing his way down a beautiful body, pausing when he meets the newly tattoo, smile on his lips and pressing light kisses against the still red and sensitive skin before he moves inside, bypassing his cock, having Mave groan and buck, and he kisses his inner thigh.

"Don't tease." Mave whimpers.

Fabio smiles, having mercy and he swallows him whole, tongue curling around the tip before sinking down on him and moving back up, the next 10 min is used to work each other up, Fabio having three fingers inside his lover, watching the moaning and heaving man before him before he moves over him, spreading his legs and placing his hands either side of Mave. Tilting his head he just looks at him for a moment, feeling honoured and blessed this beautiful amazing man is really his and when Mave cups his cheek and pulls him in a deep kiss, he rolls his hips forward and pushes inside him.

"Hard, fuck me hard, Fabio....need to feel you." he whispers.

Fabio hums, starting to thrust hard and deep, teeth tugging Mave's lip before he releases it and leans down to kiss and nip at the skin of his neck. Hands move up and down his back slowly to end up on his ass cheeks and he squeezes, pulling Fabio in deeper having both groan.

"God you feel so good...." Mave groans.

Pushing his head back into the pillow, he closes his eyes and feels his climax approach, pulling his legs up and feeling Fabio taking one to hitch over his hip, rocking inside even deeper.

"Gods yes..."

It only takes a couple of rocks more for both to cum, body's jerking and shuddering, before they fall stil, Fabio groaning before he carefully pulls out and falls beside him. Feeling fingers take his, he smiles and looks beside him, brown eyes smiling back and he rolls on his side, hand reaching out and pushing away the strands of hair from his face before he pulls him close and tangled together they fall asleep.

The next day, Mave is already up when Fabio wakes up and the cold place tells him he has been for some time, wandering downstairs he smiles when he smells the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Turning around the corner he sees Mave leaning against the counter, boxers dangerously low on his hips and his eyes are immediately drawn by the Chinese tattoo on his hip, corners of his mouth tugging upwards into a smile.

"I'm wearing it with pride." Mave says.

"I know."

Fabio walks up to him but before he gets the change to kiss him, Minnie barks and nudges his legs and Fabio changes course, going through his knees to scratch her behind her ears.

"Hey don't steal my fiance." he says, sounding hurt.

Fabio smiles and looks up, liking the word fiance and he stands up to crowd Mave against the counter, hands placed either side of him and caging him in while he leans in. Lips meeting in a soft sweet kiss that turns deep very quickly, both men being watched by Minnie curiously before she turns and wanders off.

"Made you pancakes." Mave says.

"I didn't know I had that in the house."

"You didn't, I brought some from home." Mave says blushing while he opens the microwave and takes a plate with some pancakes out.

"Looks great."

Fabio sits down and Mave hands him the syrup that is being poured over it in a generous amount.

"Watch your diet." Mave warns.

"I have you now to 'train' with,' Fabio says, smirking at Mave," you burn more calories with sex anyway that with anything else."

Mave blushes with the implications before he grabs a coffee to place in front of Fabio and he takes one for himself.

"So, about the wedding, we should make a list of people we want there."

Fabio nods, munching on his pancake and licking his lips.

"Yeah, how about we just invite my family, your father and Isaac, Tom, Valentino, Franky, do you want Lin to be there?"

"I don't know, he is my boss but he's also a friend, sort off. What about you?"

"Well, Razlan, Wilco and Johan did give me the opportunity to ride in MotoGP, they were the only ones who believed in me."

"If you want them there, just invite them, but make up your mind fast, it's just like four weeks."

"Are we going on a honeymoon too?" Fabio asks, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Still need to find an Island as location," Mave frowns, "what if I do that and you get to the store to buy for dinner tonight?"

"Oh dinner, I forgot about that but sure."

"How can you forget about dinner with your family while we are announcing our wedding?" Mave says and pulls Fabio towards him.

"They'll be so happy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, they love you."

"I didn't spend much time with them."

"They'll be happy either way,"Fabio says and kisses his nose making him laugh," any preferences about dinner?"

"No, I'll probably won't be able to eat anyway before I know they're ok with it."

"Babe, why would they not, you're sweet, caring, funny, you have a good heart, they will be lucky to have you as their son in law."

Mave chuckles and hugs Fabio close for a moment, feeling lips press a kiss against his skin before the younger pulls back.

"Take Minnie with you?"

"Sure."

Fabio whistles and together with Minnie he leaves Mave alone, the older booting up the laptop and searching the internet for a suitable location, it needs to be small and remote, and Island maybe or somewhere where they can lock the world out. But it also needs to be intimate and romantic, Mave doesn't think Fabio is very romantic but he is, he would love to just stroll around gardens or maybe a vineyard, holding hands and enjoying each others company, watching the stars while lying on their back.

After having searched for the perfect Island and coming up empty-handed, he hears the front door open and close indicating Fabis is back. Minnie rushing into the kitchen for some water and food before she nestles in her basket. Hearing Fabio rummage around in the kitchen he leans back in his chair, rubbing his eyes and groaning when hands massage his shoulders.

"Oh that feels really good." he says.

"Found nothing?"

"No, it's just....I don't know, it's just too big or too small or too far away or not private enough."

Fabio hums and sits down next to him, pulling the laptop on his lap and he starts searching, forgetting about islands and going for chateaus. Mave leans in and watches him surf through different ones when he suddenly perks up.

"That looks nice," he says and moves closer," chateau Castigno in Assignan, it's right next to a forest, that is perfect for Minnie."

Fabio smiles, amazed at the fact he always takes her needs into consideration. Surfing through the site, both fall in love with the small chateau and it looks perfect for the wedding. It's a wine hotel and resort and Fabio smiles when he sees they do wedding too.

"Should I call them?" he asks.

"Yeah."

Fabio takes his phone and dials the number, he doesn't have to wait long for someone to pick up.

"Good morning, Wine hotel and Resort chateau Castigno, Cathrine speaking."

"Hello Cathrine, this is Fabio Quartararo and I was wondering if I could rent your chateau for a couple of days in December?"

"Oh, we're very busy in December, what days do you want?"

"23th until 28th?" Fabio asks, holding his breath.

"It seems like you're in luck, we have room from the 21st up until new years day."

Fabio frowns, looking at Mave and when his lover nods he decides to book the chateau until new years eve. Cathrine hums and scribbles it down before Fabio lets them know it will be for a wedding.

"Oh how lovely, we'll make sure everything will be perfect for you and your bride."

"Well, actually, it's me and my groom."

"Oh, well...that will be good too, we'll be happy to address all your needs, just let us know what you want and we will make sure everything will be perfect."

"Thank you, we'll be in touch."


	22. chapter twentytwo

Both are happy with the place and while Fabio starts looking through websites with easy meals to make for a group of people, Mave slides closer.

"You know, I'm a pretty good cook." he says.

"Really? I suck at cooking." Fabio says, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, show me what you got?"

Mave gets up and follows Fabio to the kitchen, the counter full with all sorts of things. Looking through them he starts to sort them out, appetizer, main dish and dessert.

"I can work with this." Mave says, nodding.

"That's another reason why my family and especially my mum would love you, bc you can keep me healthy."

"How did you do this before then?" the Spaniard asks, frowning.

"Mostly salads and if Tom was here he would cook for me."

Mave laughs at that and leans in for a kiss before he looks at the ingredients again.

"What about....carpaccio with mozzarella with parsley as an appetizer, do you have puff pastry?" the Yamaha rider suddenly asks.

"Uhm, I don't know."

Fabio starts rummaging around in the fridge and Mave smiles, reaching past him and grabbing a package.

"This will do, I'm going to slice the meat into five pieces and roll them into the puff pastry before placing them in the oven, that way, the puff pastry will soak up the taste of the meat and it stays juicy while the puff pastry will be crisp."

"That sounds good." Fabio says.

"When will they be here?" Mave asks.

"Six tonight."

"So, I'll start at five, that gives me enough time to prepare." he says and he puts away the ingredients before turning to Fabio.

"Hm, what to do in the meantime?"

Fabio smiles and crowds Maverick against the counter, hands either side of him and leaning in for a deep kiss, hands resting on his hips before they move lower and slip underneath his shirt. Creeping up and stroking muscles, Mave groans with the touch, breath hitching when thumbs rub his nipples before they move lower again. Breaking the kiss, Fabio seeks Mave's eyes and he smiles when his lover looks at him. Popping the button of his jeans, he pushes it down his legs before hands stroke up and down his thighs slowly, hearing the olders breathing speed up, he licks his lips, one hand slipping past the elastic band of his boxers and fingers curling around his cock, stroking up and down, working him to hardness ridiculously fast it has him blushing.

"I love having this effect on you." Fabio whispers.

"No one ever had that before...." Mave answers softly.

While he keeps looking at Mave, he opens his buttoned-down slowly, pushing the fabric aside and exposing beautiful tanned skin with rippled muscles. Sinking through his knees, he presses soft kisses against the skin while moving lower and once he is on his knees, he hooks his fingers in Mave's boxers and while looking up through his eyelashes, he pulls it down his hips.

Mave's eyes look back at him, green having turned dark with lust and desire, the same look that is mimicked in the Frenchman's eyes. Closing his eyes, he leans in a little, being inches away from his cock, Fabio inhales, the scent of musk and _something_ that is so unmistakable Maverick, he groans low in his throat. Leaning in further, his tongue peeks out and softly traces the vein on the underside all the way up to curl around the tip and drag through the slit before sucking it inside.

"Fuck...." Mave whimpers.

Fingers curling around the edge of the counter, head falling back and hips rocking forward to get Fabio to take him inside that hot mouth deeper, the Frenchman smiles around him, hands placed on his hips and keeping him against the counter while his lips and teeth keep teasing the crown. One hand takes the base and the other loosely takes one of his balls, weighing it in his hand before it moves back and between his legs, ghosting over his perineum having Mave's knees buckle.

"Damn Fabio, I can't....." Mave's words die on his lips when one finger suddenly breaches his hole having him cry out," shit..."

Fabio chuckles, vibrations around him causing Mave to shudder and he looks down at the younger.

"If you want to fuck me I suggest you do it fast cause I'm not going to last long like this..."

Fabio's eyes darken with the words, eyes looking up and raising an eyebrow and when Mave nods, he presses his lips tightly together, knowing what is coming and when he feels two fingers pushing inside and sciccoring, he groans deep in his throat while his head falls back again. Fabio releases his cock from his mouth with an obscene plop before he stands up, opening his jeans and pushing it down with boxers just enough to free his already hard and leaking cock. Grabbing Mave's legs, he lifts them up and out, Mave leaning back on his elbows as far as the counter allows for him, he watches how Fabio takes his cock and tugs a few times, the Spaniard feeling his hole clenching already with just the thought of having that cock inside him.

"You want this?" Fabio asks.

"Fabio, I swear to _god........"_

Head falling back again, he moans loud when Fabio impales him on one brutal push of his hips. Pausing for a moment, the Frenchman closes his eyes, fingers digging in Mave's thighs that keep him spread wide for him, his eyes move down, starting to rock back and forth, watching how his cock slides inside his lover and being pulled out again. With one withdrawn, he slips out and Mave's mouth already opens to protest but before he can, Fabio slams inside again to the hilt having both riders moan.

"Hold your legs." Fabio says.

Mave immediately obeys, hands grabbing his legs and keeping himself spread open wide while Fabio's hands grip Mave's ass cheeks and with every hard push inside, he pulls Mave against him, going in so fucking deep, Mave sees stars with every inwards thrust. Setting a brutal pace, fucking Mave hard, the olders back quickly starts to protest but the amount of pleasure Fabio is giving him outweighs that and he soon feels his climax coming. Thighs burning, he starts to push back as much as he can and when he cums, he cums hard and so intense, his vision turns white and the only sound he hears is white noise. Faintly hearing Fabio curse in French and hands that move from his ass cheeks to next to his chest and head buried in the crook of his neck, short powerful jerks of his hips into his own prolong the orgasms for both.

"Fabio......please...." Mave whimpers.

The Frenchman just hums and when he opens his eyes when Mave nudges his side and looks at him, he is alarmed with the painful expression on his face.

"Shit, did I hurt you? Was I too rough?"

Fabio quickly pulls back, slipping out having Mave whimper and he feels arms circling his body and he is being pulled into a solid chest, hands rubbing up and down his back and lips pressing kisses against his temple repeatedly.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, I think I got caught up but you just feel so good around me...."

"S'okay, I wasn't very comfertable but it was amazing, most intens orgasm I ever had." Mave says, interrupting him.

"Yeah?"

"Hm, for a moment I was afraid I would pass out from the pleasure you gave me."

Fabio chuckles, framing Mave's face in his hands and kissing him deeply.

Being helped from the counter, they redress and kiss for a few moments before Minnie makes herself known, peeking around the corner and looking up at the two men.

"God I hope we didn't scar her for life." Fabio says.

"She's going to have to get used to it, it might happen more often." Mave winks.

Walking up to her Mave leans down and presses a kiss against the top of her head.

"I'm going to take her out, why don't you start making a list of people you want at the wedding."

"Ok."

Fabio watches Mave and Minnie until they are out of sight before he grabs a pen and paper, scribbling down the names of his mum, dad, brother and sister and Maverick's dad and cousin. Thinking for a moment, he decides to add the names of Franco, Vale, Tom, Lin, Wilco, Johann and Razlan as well. Knowing Mave will be ok with that and just in case he puts a question mark behind Diego's name. He hasn't talked to Mave about him but he owes Diego so much as well, helping him through his rookie year and playing an important role in making him rookie of the year. 

Once Maverick comes back and takes a look at the list he smiles.

"Of course Diego can come," he says and looks at Fabio who smiles back, "I know how important he has been for you this year."

"You can invite Esteban as well." Fabio quickly says.

Maverick nods and looks at the list, counting 17 names including their own, satisfied it will be just a small group of people, they use the rest of the afternoon to make a video call with Catherine on reserving the rooms and dividing what they want in the likes of food, flowers and where to perform the wedding and the dinner afterwards. They decide to let the guests decide what room they want once there but they reserve the old refurbished stable, which host two rooms with lounges and between 50 and 70 square meters of atmospheres filled with warmth and opulence and overlook a lovely square in the heart of the village, for themselves. Once they 're done with that and have said goodbye to Catherine, they re shocked to find out it's already after four and both take a quick shower before Maverick gets to work in the kitchen and Fabio tries to tidy everything up before his family comes.


	23. chapter twentythree

When Mave comes back from his walk with Minnie, Fabio is in the shower and when he returns, dressed in jeans and shirt, he looks up from the list Fabio made of the guests for the wedding.

"Why does Diego have a question mark behind his name?" he asks.

"I didn't know if you would be ok with him being there. You don't really know him."

"True, but he is your crew chief, he helped you become rookie of the year, and from what I understand you are very close."

"We are, I owe him everything."

"Then he should come too."

Fabio smiles, walking up to Mave and wrapping his arms around him to kiss him.

"I love you and I can't wait to marry you and make it official."

"Me too, but first, dinner."

"Right, is there anything I can do?"

"Well, not really, oh you could keep Minnie out of the kitchen, take her into the garden to play."

"Sure," Fabio says and attracts Minnie's attention," come on girl, let's play."

Minnie barks excitedly, jumping up and down and following Fabio outside, Mave watching them play and goof around for some time with a smile on his lips, happy the dog took an instant liking to Fabio. He isn't surprised tho, everyone seems to like Fabio, he can be a demon on the bike but outside racing, he's a sweetheart.

While preparing dinner, he keeps looking at the clock, even tho everything goes according to schedule, he's still nervous, he knows he can cook and he's sure Fabio's family will like it but telling them they are getting married is another thing. Mave shakes the feeling away, continuing with making dinner and just when everything is ready and he slides the meat wrapped in puff pastry and sets the alarm for 30 min. he decides to take a quick shower. Casting a last look back to the oven, he turns around and almost bumps into Fabio.

"Oh sorry," he smiles, feeling arms around his waist and lips that kiss his neck," I still need to take a shower."

"Is dinner ready?"

"As good as, appetizers are in the fridge just as the creme brulee, meat wrapped in puff pastry in the oven for 30 min so it will be ready 10 min before your family will be here."

"Our family," Fabio says and Mave smiles." they are your family now too."

Mave smiles, kissing Fabio and asking him to keep an eye on the meat in the oven and his lover nods. After having cast a glance into the oven, Fabio smiles, directing Minnie to the living room and sitting back on the couch, Minnie, knowing she is not allowed on the couch, curles herself around his feet while Fabio switches through some channels on tv. Just when Mave reappears from the bathroom, the alarm sounds, indicating the main dish is ready and both walk into the kitchen, followed by a barking Minnie.

"Minnie stop it, it's ok." Mave says, stroking her back and the dog stops barking.

Opening the oven, Mave carefully takes it out, putting it on the counter and the kitchen instantly fills with a delicious scent. Before either of them can say something the doorbell rings, Minnie barking again and running to the door.

"Are you ready?" Fabio asks.

Mave nods, looking nervous again and Fabio pulls him in his arms, hands rubbing his back.

"You'll be fine, you know they love you already."

"I know."

"Let's go."

"When do you want to tell them?" Mave asks while they walk to the door.

"After dessert, maybe over coffee?"

"Sounds good."

Both stop in the hallway, Mave calling for Minnie and the dog comes back to him, sitting next to him so Fabio can open the door to his family.

"It's good to see you again." Martine says.

Hugs and kisses are exchanged and when Martine and Etienne walk up to Mave and hug him and shake his hand, they also pat Minnie on the head. When he sees Fabio tho, his heart stops, holding his little sister in his arms, cheek resting against his shoulder and hand resting on his chest, free hand being held by Elouan. It looks so natural seeing Fabio with kids and he realizes he would be an amazing dad, if only.....

Elouan smiles at Maverick and the Spaniard smiles back before he walks past him and sinks to his knees to hug Minnie but Amelie does something unexpected, she reaches out her hands to Mave and he raises his eyebrows.

"You want me to hold you?" he asks and Amelie nods.

Mave doesn't really have much experience with holding kids but somehow, when he takes her over from Fabio, she manages to wrap an arm around his shoulder and she kisses his cheek making him smile and Fabio beam. Both walk into the living room, stopping in their tracks when the doorbell rings again and Fabio says he'll be right back.

"Something smells delicious." Martine says.

"Yeah, I just took meat wrapped in puff pastry out of the oven."

"Oh sounds good, so you cook?"

"I do yes, and I am quite good at it."

"That's a relief seeing Fabio doesn't, it's nice to know someone will take care of my son."

"In the best of my abilities, ma'am."

"Oh don't ma'am me, please, makes me feel old."

"Evening everyone," Tom says and he looks around, Seb next to him," what is that amazing smell."

"Mave cooked for us."

"Really? If it tastes as good as it smells we're in for a treat."

During the appetizer there is a bit of small talk, Mave relaxing a bit and smiling too, Amelie to his right and Fabio is used to her being clingy but it's new she's so clingy to someone she barely knows but doesn't question it, just happy she liked him so much. After Fabio and Mave have cleaned the table and brought the main dish, everyone falls silent and Mave worries for awhile.

"That looks amazing." Etienne says.

"Thank you." he smiles.

Placing a piece on everyone's plate, both Mave and Fabio take their place at the table again and according to the praising he is receiving, his main dish is very good. Martine even wants to know the recipe and Mave promises he will get it for her after dinner. Desert is, obviously, also delicious and while Mave is making coffee for everyone, Fabio directs them into the living room, making sure he and Mave have a place together. Amelie and Elouan are given some cacao with whipped cream and the adults are having coffee, and when Mave walks into the living room with the last cup, Fabio stands up and both riders look around at their guests.

"We uhm....have something to say." he says.

There are some surprising looks but also some that are smiling and when Fabio makes eye contact with Tom, he sees a knowing smile, even tho he didn't tell him, Tom knows him better than anyone and he knows how important Mave is for him and Fabio takes Mave's hand.

"Mave and I decided to get married." he says.

Gasps and shocked expressions are heard and seen and even Fabio gets worried now but before he gets the chance to explain himself, his mum jumps up and walks up to him, hugging him tightly before she hugs Maverick.

"That is so great!" she says.

Etienne also gets up, just like the rest and everyone is happy for them

"I should have known something big was coming, inviting us all for dinner," Martine laughs," so, when is this going to happen?"

"December 25th."

"Of this year?"

"Yes."

"That's in three weeks."

"I know, but everything is arranged, or most of it, the location," Fabio says and grabs a book where he put some printed pictures of the place in and he hands it over," Château Castigno in Assignan, it's a historic estate and it has a vineyard, that was restored by its owner, Catherine, and she gave it back its former glory. It's beautiful and she helped us with everything, she has experience with organizing a wedding together with her staff. We have the place from the 22 up to new years day, there are rooms for everyone."

"Who is everyone." Tom wants to know.

"Well, everyone here obviously, then there are Isaac, Mave's cousin, and his father, Valentino and Lin and Esteban Garcia, his crew chief from Yamaha and Wilco, Razlan and Diego, from Petronas, so with us, 14."

"No other riders then? No media?"

"No, this is a private affair, we already live so much of our lives in the media, this is about us and we want to celebrate that day with the people that are closest to us."

"It sounds amazing." Martine says.


	24. chapter twentyfour

After everyone has sat down again and has looked at the pictures, Fabio clears his throat and everyone looks at him but the rider just looks at Tom.

"I am going to need a best man."

"I would be honoured, Fabio."

"Great," he says and then looks at the rest," and we want Minnie to wear a collar with a pillow that has the rings while she walks over a trail of rose petals but we still need to find a cute adorable little girl to walk the aisle and scatter them..."

Fabio sees Amelie perk up at that and he frowns, looking at her.

"You know someone like that Amelie?"

She nods frantically and Fabio smiles, grabbing his phone.

"Great! Tell me who and I'll call her to see if she can make it."

Amelie stomps his arm, looking at him offended and Fabio puts down his phone, hands shooting out and tickling her sides making her squeal while he pulls her in his lap.

"Of course we want you." he says and kisses the top of her head.

Amelie hugs him before she moves to Mave and hugs him too, the little girl sticking close to him again for the remainder of the evening and after she and her brother start to yawn, the family calls it a night, saying good night and if they need anything, just call them. If not, they will meet on the morning of the 22 at the airport in Barcelona for the short flight.

Now that the family know, it's time to call the rest of the ones they want there but because it's already late they decide to do that the next day, Maverick going out for a late walk with Minnie while Fabio cleans up and when he is done, he already goes upstairs, changing in just a clean boxers and while he is brushing his teeth and rinsing them, he leans over and spits it out, standing straight again he nearly gets a heart attack when he sees Mave standing behind him. 

"Jeez, I didn't hear you come back." he smiles.

Turning away to put the toothbrush away and he smiles when he feels arms stroking up his sides and lips that press a kiss against the ink in his neck making him shiver. Turning his face, he feels Mave nudging his cheek before their lips find each other, meeting in a deep kiss. Mave moves one hand up and his thumb strokes his nipple while his other hand sinks lower and palms Fabio's cock through the thin fabric of his boxers, already feeling it respond to his touch. Fabio sighs and rocks into the touch having Mave smile.

"You're so eager for my touch." Mave whispers huskily.

Fabio just moans and closes his eyes, feeling how Mave's hand tightens its hold on his cock a little, massaging it and luring a louder moan from those lips. Removing his hand, Fabio releases a sound of frustration while both Mave's hands are now roaming his skin, tracing the muscles and thumbs rubbing his nipples. Pulling him back with him a couple of steps, Fabio wavers and his hands reach out to grab Mave's hips.

"I want you to watch." 

"What?" Fabio asks and looks at Mave.

"Watch." he says and nods at the mirror in front of them.

Fabio looks at the mirror, seeing himself, flush covering his cheeks and chest, Mave's fingers that cares his skin and when he looks lower, he sees how his cock is making his usually tight boxers tent. 

"Watch my hands." 

Fabio watches the hands, seeing them slowly inch lower, fingers sliding underneath the elastic band and staying there, moving back and to the front again before they go back again and Fabio hufs. Mave smiles, teeth tugging Fabio's earlobe before the hands start pushing the boxers down agonizingly slowly. Pushing it down over his ass cheeks first, seeing how his cock is preventing the boxers to drop and Fabio wriggles backwards to make it drop. He pauses when he sees a hand moving forward and through the fabric of his boxers he sees the outlines of fingers curling around it and tugging it having the younger moan, rocking his hips into the hand.

"Does that feel good baby?" Mave whispers low.

"Feels so fucking good." Fabio groans.

Mave smiles teeth grazing the skin of his shoulder while he pushes the boxers down his hips, letting it fall to the ground and he removes his hand having Fabio whimper.

"Shh, it's ok, just look at yourself," Mave says and his hands move up and down Fabio's sides again," you're like a Greek God."

Fabio knows he can't complain about how he looks but it still makes him blush and he looks away.

"It's true, you're so fucking beautiful and I am so lucky you choose me to spend the rest of your life with."

"I'm lucky too." Fabio whispers and turns his face to look at Mave.

The Spaniard allows him to turn around, wrapping his arms around his lover, Fabio kisses him deeply, feeling Mave's hands cup his asscheeks and he is pulled flush against him. The rough fabric of the denin causing for delicious friction against his hard cock and Mave rocks forward having Fabio cry out from pleasure.

"You like that?"

"Yeah, it feels really good."

Mave smiles and lifts Fabio up, the Frenchman wrapping his legs around his waist and he is being pushed up against the wall, Mave rocking up against him having Fabio moan loud and his head falls back against the wall. Mave leans in and kisses the skin he can reach while he keeps rubbing up against Fabio, the rookie rider tilting his hips upwards with every push up against him. 

"M'close....." he murmurs.

Mave just up's the tempo, pushing up against him stronger and faster, Fabio curling himself around his lover while feeling his climax creeping upon him. Mave notices and turns his face to watch him, watch that beautiful face contort in pleasure, eyes wide shut and mouth open, watching how his lover finally reaches his peak and shudders in his arms before he falls limp in them. Head resting on his shoulder, Mave presses a kiss against his temple before he carefully moves him to the bed and lies him down. Grabbing a cloth from the bathroom he cleans him up and when he moves away again, Fabio grabs his hand and stops him, mouth opening to say something but when he sees the large wet patch on his jeans Fabio blushes.

"Sorry for ruining your jeans."

"This wasn't you." Mave says and winks.

The Spaniard undresses before getting in too, pulling Fabio close and the Frenchman curles around him.

"You mean you came too? From just rutting up against me?"

"And from seeing such pleasure on your face and knowing I am causing that, seeing you cum is such a sight to behold, baby."

"Obviously." he chuckles.

"Get some sleep, we need to make a few calls tomorrow and arranges some tickets."

The next day, both take the time to call the people on the list, Mave retreating to the garden with Minnie while Fabio stays in the house, he's been a bit nervous to announce it, knowing they have only been together for a couple of months but that feeling was unfounded, everyone is pleasantly surprised and make the promise to be there, they just tell them they will send them the flightnumbers they have and the plane. Just when he hangs up from the last call, Mave walks inside.

"Done?" he asks.

"Done, they'll all come." Mave smiles.

"Same."

Fabio smiles too and both close the distance between them for a hug.

"It's really happening isn't it?" 

"It's really happening." Fabio repeats.


	25. chapter twentyfive

The next days are spent with picking out the wedding cards and trying to figure out what they want on it, picking the rings of course and they also pick out a small square red cushion they can attach to Minie's collar so she can bring them to the altar on the day. They also skype a lot with Catherine to figure out what they want as food and as decoration for the rooms and outside. Mave and Fabio really aren't that demanding, as long as it's classy and not over the top so they give Catherine free reign and she smiles, telling them they need to come two days in advance to see if everything is to their liking and if not, there is still time to change it.

Realizing picking the rings and a suit can't be done online and it might be suspicious if Maverick Viñales and Fabio Quartararo are caught trying wedding suits and wedding rings at the same time, Maverick calls a jewellery he always visits for his necklaces and watches and he asks them if the can com by with some rings while Fabio calls the tailor who made the suit for him he wore during the Gala in Valencia.

Both are happy to comply, congratulating the men with their wedding and at the end of the week, friday evening, Tobias stands in front of Fabio's house, having several boxes in his hand with rings.

"I would shake your hand but," he says, raising both hands and Fabio nods, stepping aside and letting him in," thank you."

"Thank you for wanting to come." Fabio says.

"It's my pleasure," he says and places down the boxes to shake Fabio's hand," I understand it's difficult to come to the shop so I'm happy to help."

"Tobias!" Maverick says.

The Yamaha rider walking up to him, Minnie following behind and barking before Tobias kneels down and rubs her head.

"Hey Minnie," he says and gets up again, looking at Maverick," and you, congrats on your wedding, let's look at some rings!"

Maverick looks at the boxes and whistles making Tobias smile while gesturing to the chairs at the table. The men sit down while Tobias opens the boxes.

"Since you have no idea what you want, just something......different, I brought a lot with me, as you can see, we have metal, iron, gold, white gold, silver, steel but,"he says and picks up a smaller box and opens it, revealing about ten rings," seeing you are both MotoGP riders, I thought these would be fitting, the black you see is carbon."

"Seriously?" Fabio asks and takes a closer look.

"That would be very appropriate." Mave smiles.

They both look at the rings, liking the idea of having a ring that contains something that linked to their profession. Trying a couple on and looking at them from all angles, Fabio leans back.

"Which one do you like?" he asks.

"Hm, I like this one." Maverick says and holds one up.

"That is an 8 mm geometric blue ring with carbon fiber and stainless steel ring."

"I like that one too," Fabio agrees," try it on." 

Mave smiles and holds it out to Fabio who looks confused.

"Put it on, rehearsal." Mave winks.

Fabio smiles too and takes Mave's hand, sliding the ring on his finger and it's a perfect fit, Mave holding up his hand and looking at the ring on his finger.

"It's beautiful." Mave says.

"Your turn." Tobias says and hands out another ring, which has red instead od blue for Mave and he does the same, sliding it around Fabio's finger. The two hold up their hands, fingers with the rings close together and both smile widely.

"I think we found our rings," Mave says and looks up at Tobias," do we need to order them or can we keep these?"

"Well, they are very popular at the moment but they seem a perfect fit so, you can keep them."

"Great," both remove the rings so Tobias can put them in the box," can I pay you with credit card?"

"Of course."

After Mave has paid for the rings, Tobias says it was his pleasure to be able to help them and he wishes them a beautiful day before he leaves. Walking back inside the house, he catches Fabio sitting on the chair and looking at the rings, sitting down next to him, he lays an arm around his lover.

"I have an idea," he says,"what if we put them on and link our hand, with the rings on display and take a picture to put online."

Fabio freezes before he smiles and nods, liking the idea and also being curious about how the fans will react. Putting the rings back on, they link fingers and both take a picture to post on their Instagram and both Twitter accounts, tagging the other in it and placing a heart and a ring emoji with it and it doesn't take long for the likes and the reactions to flood in. From fellow riders and people from the paddock, to journalists and of course fans, of which some are confused but soon, they realize what is going on and both breath a sigh of relief when they are all positive. Mave turning his face to Fabio and pressing a kiss against his temple.

"They're happy for us." Mave whispers.

"I know, I know they would but it's still scary."

"I know, but you're such a happy carefree guy that is always smiling and telling jokes, it doesn't surprise me at all."

The next day, it's time for their suits and this time it's a bit different, the tailor needing to take measurements of both men and leafing through various fabrics the guys can choose from, seeing they have to leave in two weeks, the tailor promises to make a rush with it and he will let them know when the suits are ready.

They don't have to wait very long, just two days later the tailor is on their doorstep again with two suits neatly inside a clothing cover, Fabio looking over them with a smile on their faces.

"Want to try it on?" Mave asks, standing in the doorway.

"Dying to but I'm scared I'll mess it up."

"What if I stay with you? To make sure tat doesn't happen?"

"On one condition, you try on yours too."

Mave smiles and nods, pressing a kiss against Fabio's lips before he takes his bag and leaves for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Want it to be a surprise, want to see the look on your face when you see me."

"Isn't that bad luck tho? For the wedding."

"That's with wedding dresses and the bride." Mave winks and closes the door.

Fabio takes the bag and lies it on the bed, carefully taking the suit out and he smiles, it is absolutely gorgeous. The suit is grey, the pants, waistcoat and jacket and tie and there is a white buttoned down. As careful as he can, he puts it on and it takes some time and he is so invested in not tearing anything up, he doesn't realise Mave is watching him from the doorway, dressed in his dark blue suit, hands in his pockets and leaning against the doorframe, even his tie is in place.

"Need help?" he asks.

Fabio jumps and drops the tie he was fiddling with.

"Yeah, I.....don't have......" his voice trails off while he watches Mave move closer, looking so breathtakingly gorgeous in his suit Fabio can just stare.

"You like?" he asks, making a circle and widening his arms.

"Yeah, you look fucking hot."

Mave laughs, seeing a blush on Fabio's cheeks and he steps up closer.

"You look very hot too," he says and takes the tie," come here."

Mave ties the tie around Fabio's neck and steps back to look at him, nodding towards the mirror and Fabio turns, looking at his mirror image. He smiles when he sees Mave steps up next to him, arms around his waist and standing half behind him.

"What do you think?" he whispers.

"I think....we make a beautiful couple." he says without batting an eyelid.

"I know we do,"suddenly Mave steps aside and holds up his finger,"stay here and don't move."

He hurries out of the room and comes back just a minute later, Fabio smiling when he sees the box in his hand and he opens it, taking Fabio's ring and holding it up.

"May I?" he asks.

"Yes you may." Fabio says and holds up his hand for Mave to slide the ring around it and Fabio does the same with him.

Standing like that for a moment, hands linked and rings close together, it's like it's just them, just the two of them and nothing else matters.

"You and me." Mave says.

"Tu et moi."

"Always."

"Toujours et pour toujours."

"Come here babe."

Mave pulls the younger towards him and kisses him, a hand cupping the youngers cheek and turning his face to deepen it, it soon turns passionate and both pull and push when Fabio breaks it.

"I think we need to stop or we will tear them." he breaths.

"Yeah."

Both chuckle and dress back in their normal clothes before they put them away and enjoy a quiet evening of Netflix in front of the tv before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rings out guys choose, red for Fabio and blue for Maverick ❤💙  
> 


	26. chapter twentysix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I neglected this for so long, thank you so much for bearing with me xxx

On the morning of their departure, they check if they have everything at three times before they finally make it into the car and on the road. After a drive of a couple of hours,they arrive at the destination, Fabio getting out and looking around the place. Mack gets out too, first letting Minnie out of the car and then he walks up to his fiance, taking his hand.

"This is even more beautiful then I thought." the Spaniard says.

"I know, it's gorgeous, the perfect place to marry the man of my dreams." he smiles.

Mack smiles too and wants to pull Fabio into a kiss when they hear footsteps approaching and they look up.

"Fabio Quartararo and Maverick Vinales?" she asks.

"Yes, that's us," Mack says.

"Ah good, welcome, my name is Catherine."

"Oh, hi," Mack says and shakes her hand before Fabio does," it's great to finally meet you."

"Same, we have most things for the wedding done, if you would come inside, I can show you some pictures."

"That would be great."

Both men walk inside after her, sitting down at the table and under a cup of coffee, while Minnie curls up at Mack's feet, Catherine shows them the pictures of how it will eventually look and both are happy.

"It looks great," Fabio says happily.

"Tomorrow you are free to do what you want, the day after that the other guests will come and three days from now, we will make everything ready for your wedding but we need you to stay close, just in case."

"Ok, we can do that, you have any recommendations?"

"The town is beautiful, very small and pittoresk, you should really check that out."

"We will."

"Well, I'll bring you to your cottage," she says and the men follow her outside and to one of the cottages," this is one of the Junior suites, it's spacious and very cosy, they represent a small journey in themselves. These rooms contain works of art and design objects crafted individually, a bath with a view, an Asian collection, or a living room with a fireplace and you have a terrace and access to your own private pool."

"It's great thank you," Mack says.

Catherine leaves the two men and once the door is closed, both men find their way outside and on the terrace again, Mack sliding in behind Fabio and wrapping his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Both smile and when they lean in again, Minnie circles both men's legs.

"I better take her out for a walk."

"Ok, I'll unpack the suitcases."

"Later."

They share a quick kiss before Mack grabs the leach and he and Minnie walk out, making they're way to the forest, meanwhile Fabio unpacks their suitcases and when he is unpacking their toiletries, he steps back and looks at his and Mack's things together, a smile on his face. Walking back out he moves outside on the terrace again, having grabbed a bottle of water and when he suddenly sees the pool. It's still early but the sun is shining brightly and he decides to change in his trunks and grabs a towel, moving to the pool, he drapes his towel over a deck chair and lies down on it. Sunglasses on and hands above his head, he dozes away a little. He doesn't notice Mack coming back with Minnie, the dog walking inside and getting something to drink and eat while Mack just stares at Fabio's form sprawled out on the deckchair, the beautiful body on display for him and he can hardly believe that man will be his husband officially in three days. He really feels like the luckiest man in the world.

When Minnie walks past him, Mack looks at her, watching how she pads up to Fabio, placing her front paws on the deckchair and licking his face. Fabio starts laughing and grabs her face, trying to push it away and he ends up playing around with her making Mack laugh.

"Hey," Fabio says and pushes Minnie away, the dog lying down next to the deckchair," come here."

Fabio reaches out his hand and Mack steps closer to take it, sitting down on the edge and cupping Fabio's face, thumb stroking his cheek.

"Are you ok?" Fabio asks, frowning.

"Yeah, why?"

"You have this look in your eyes."

"What look?"

"I don't know, I don't see it that much with you, serene?"

Mack smiles and leans in to kiss Fabio softly on the lips before he leans back.

"I'm just happy, I was just thinking, in three days, we will be officially married, bound together for the rest of our lives."

"You better not be getting cold feet," Fabio warns, poking his side.

"No, never," Mack laughs," you are making me so happy, Fabio, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Do you remember that night in Jerez last year after I came back in the hotel with Cristina and my hand covered with blood?"

"Yeah, you crushed a glass in it."

"Because of you."

"What?"

"Just....you were still......seeing Melissa, I let my mind wander to you, what you would be doing, if she would be with you, kissing you and touching you."

"So Tom was right."

"He was?"

"Yeah, he said that it was because of that, that is was jealousy."

"It was," Mack says," I just can't bear the thought of someone else touching you like that, I never could."

"Never?" Fabio asks, tilting his head and sitting up.

"No, from the moment I first saw you, in Valencia during testing, I knew you were special, not only as a rider but also as a person. You're just always so cheery, making jokes, making fun but when you need to, you can be serious, focussed. I think I've always sort of....liked you."

"You never said anything..."

"I didn't know, I realized after that night we spent together."

"And still it took us months to find our way to each other."

"We were both stubborn."

"I drove Tom crazy with it."

Mack laughs and Fabio laughs too, both looking at the other.

"But we're here now, in this beautiful chateau in France, getting married in three days."

Fabio smiles, leaning in and kissing his future husband, Mack cupping the back of his head to keep him there, turning his face and deepening the kiss, Fabio leans up a bit more and opens his lips, Mack's tongue finding a way in and dancing around his. Both moaning, Mack hooks his arm underneath Fabio's knees and the other around his back while Fabio wraps his around Mack's neck. Lifting him up, they keep kissing while Makc stumbles to the bedroom, occasionally bumping into things making both chuckle but they make it in one piece.

Lying the Frenchman down on the bed, Mack straddles him, fingers stroking strong muscles and eyes roaming over skin before his hand move to the hem of his shirt and he takes it off, throwing it somewhere in the room. Leaning over him, Mack kisses Fabio on the lips, the Frenchman's arms moving around his waist and hands stroke up and down a smooth back slowly, fingertips tracing his spine having Mack arch his back and a shiver runs down his spine making both men smile. Fabio's hands move to Macks jeans, popping the button and pulling the zipper down, sliding his hands over the curve of his ass and pushing the offending piece of clothing down. Mack sits up, moving away a little to remove them before he curls his fingers around Fabio's trunks, pulling it off and down his legs, joining his clothes on the floor.

Keeping eye-contact, Mack starts to work him open, slowly, taking his time, circling his hole and slipping the tip of his finger inside, Fabio arches his hips off the bed, teeth sinking in his lower lip, hands fisting the sheets. Taking his time to push in a second, he rubs Fabio's prostate, over and over again, until Fabio is a panting and whimpering mess beneath him. Pushing his legs out, Mack leans over Fabio, taking his own cock in hand and tugging a couple of times, placing it against his hole and slipping the tip inside. Both men moan, Fabio closing his eyes and placing his feet on the bed, breath hitching while Mack slowly inches inside him and when their hips touch, the Spaniard takes Fabio's hands and laces their fingers, placing them above his head on the pillow.

"Look at me, Querido," Mack whispers.

Fabio opens his eyes and looks at his lover, Mack starting to thrust slow and deep, keeping the rhythm slow, taking his time to bring both to the highest wave of pleasure. Eyes are locked in on each other, both feeling more connected than ever before, like there is an invisible bond forming between the two, like they are becoming one.

It's very intense, full of passion and longing and desire, both feeling the love they have for each other, looking into their soul.

"Mack...." Fabio whispers, it sounds so full of desire it makes Mack shiver.

"Sshh..."

Leaning down and kissing him slowly, he moves one hand between them, curling his fingers around his cock and tugging in time with the slow thrusts, luring a low moan from the Frenchman.

"Oh fuck..."

Mack tugs Fabio's cock a little faster, rocking into him faster too and it doesn't take long for him to cum, muscles clenching around Mack's cock and pulling him over too. Moving and arm around Fabio's back, Mack rolls on his side, taking the Frenchman with him, Fabio keeping a leg around Mack's hip and feeling his arm pulling him even closer.

"Damn that was intense." Fabio breaths.

Mack smiles, pressing a kiss against his temple and moving his hand up and down his back slowly, feeling the other drift off to sleep.


	27. chapter twentyseven

Mack is the first to wake up, looking at the clock he sees it's just past eleven, looking next to him, Fabio is still sleeping, lying on his side and Mack smiles, pressing a soft kiss against his temple before he slips out. Grabbing his boxers and putting them on, he walks into the living room, being greeted by Minnie and he pets her head and he finds his way to the kitchen. Making himself a coffee, he sits down on the balcony, legs stretched and just enjoying the view. When he hears a noise behind him he smiles, looking over his shoulder and seeing Fabio walking up to him, sleep in his eyes and also just in boxers and he just takes his breath away.

The rest of the day is spent lazing about, just doing nothing and after dinner, they take a walk around the chateau, fingers laced and when they walk into the large hall, they run into Catherine.

"Good evening gentlemen!" she says cheery," how are you doing? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is perfect," Mack smiles," this place is really beautiful, it's perfect for our wedding, it's going to be amazing."

"We do our best." Catherine smiles.

"The location is really gorgeous and we trust you and your team."

Catherine smiles and bids the men a good night, strolling through the vineyard, stealing a grape every now and then, they make their way back to the cottage.

"Babe," Mack says and turns to Fabio, taking his other hand too," I know we planned to go to town tomorrow, look around and everything and I still want too, but people could recognize us, take pictures, put them on social media...."

"And that could attract fans and media, especially is they see we are here together."

"Yes, they know about us being together and it could raise suspicion."

"I know, it's better to just stay here the day, we can always explore after the wedding, and we'll have our family there too, it will be better."

"Yes," Mack smiles and pulls Fabio closer," so another day being hauled up in here, what to do?"

Fabio smirks and leans in to kiss him, deepening it while turning his face but when Minnie starts to nudge Mack's leg they break it.

"You want to go for a walk through the forest?"

Minnie backs excitedly and both men smile, taking her on an extensive trip through the forest and when they get back, Minnie eating and drinking something while the guys settle outside, having some wine and snacks before turning in for the evening.

*****************************************************************************

The next day is spent much the same, just hanging around and exploring the Chateau, playing around with Minnie and while they are walking around, the encounter Catherine who invites them for dinner that evening.

While Fabio takes a shower, Mack goes for a quick walk with Minnie and when he comes back he jumps into the shower while Fabio is getting dressed and when he is done he decides to wait for him on the terrace. Once Mack is all done, he dresses in slacks and shirt, combing his hair and he walks out, stopping in his tracks when he sees Fabio standing. He's dressed in dark jeans and white buttoned-down, leaning against the doorframe, staring outside and no matter how often is has already happened, his heart still skips a beat with the beauty he sees there.

Fabio is obviously in a world of his own and silently, Mack creeps up to him, when he's right in front of him, Fabio looks at him but before the younger can say anything, Mack frames his face and kisses him deeply. Fabio is a bit surprised but kisses him back eagerly, hands fisting his shirt while the kiss intensifies further, Mack pushing Fabio back against the doorframe. Breaking the kiss, both breathing hard and smiling, Mack stroking Fabio's cheek.

"You ok?"

"Hm, yeah, I'm perfect, you are perfect."

"So are you."

"Ready to go?"

Fabio nods and together with Minnie they walk out, finding their way to Catherine's house and when they walk up the stairs, the woman is waiting for them, watching how they are softly whispering and laughing, fingers laced and walking close to each other.

"You are a beautiful couple together." she smiles.

The men stop and look up at her, smiling too while Minnie walks up to her and Catherine leans down to scratch her head. They follow her inside the house and the evening progresses steadily, Catherine telling them she immediately fell in love with the Chateau when she stumbled upon it, knowing it would be the perfect place for what she wanted. She took over the historic estate and its vineyard, and restored it and give it back its former glory.

"You did amazing, it's very beautiful."

"Thank you."

After dinner they make their way to the terrace, Cathrine asking them about their story, how they met and fell in love and she obviously has no idea who they are when they tell her.

"Oh, so that's why you want to keep this small? Because all your life has been in the spotlight?"

"Yes, this is a private affair."

Catherine nods and when it's close to midnight, they say goodbye and are looking forward to the next day when their families and friends will join them.

*******************************************************************************

Both are up early the next morning, having had breakfast and walking Minnie, the family is the first to arrive, being pleasantly surprised by the surrounding and Martine complimenting them on finding it. They give everyone a key to their rooms and while they are settling in, the rest arrives. Valentino together with Franco and Lin, and Diego together with Wilco, Razlan and Johan. All are really happy for them and Fabio and Mack give them the opportunity to freshen up while they meet Catherine in the kitchen of the restaurant to see if they can help with setting the table.

Dinner is a nice affair, everyone is talking and mingling with each other and Elouan and Amelie are almost glued to Razlans side, having little kids of his own, he knows how to entertain them. Valentino and Franco are talking with Isaac, Mack's brother, knowing him from when he was still riding in the championship and every now and then, Mack would take him with him to the ranch. There's a lot of laughter and during the aftermath when everyone is having a drink and moved outside, Mack and Fabio smile at each other.

"This is going better then I imagined, everyone seems to get along," Mack says.

"Yeah, it's great."

"Can I borrow your future husband for a moment, Maverick?"

The two look up and see Lin standing, dressed in jeans and shirt and after four years of riding for him, Mave is still surprised at how different he looks.

"Yeah, sure, as long as I get him back."

"Of course."

Mave and Fabio share a quick kiss while Maverick walks away, looking for his father and Isaac while Fabio looks at Lin.

"I hear there is a vineyard here and as a wine lover, I'd love to see it, walk with me?"

"Ok."

Fabio feels a bit uneasy because he has a feeling this is more than just a friendly talk and he follows Lin to the vineyard. It's a nice warm day and once surrounded by grapes Lin turns to him.

"I had a talk with Valentino after testing, as I said earlier in the year, he still wants to wait until Mugello, have a couple of races to see how competitive he is."

"Ok, that's fair enough."

"I know and it is, but I also know every team in the paddock has been sniffing at you and they all want you in their team."

"But my loyalty is with Yamaha, they gave me the opportunity to race in MotoGP."

"Have you had offers yet?"

"I.....maybe..."

"With still a year to go in Petronas, they are already pulling at you."

"But still, Valentino is also there..."

"And we are very thankful for what he has done for us and everything he gave us and still gives us. Valentino is a legend but I don't want to wait that long, I can't risk losing you."

"As I said..."

"Your loyalty lies with Yamaha, yes, but I would sleep a lot better, knowing there is a contract for 2021 and 2022 with mine and your signature on it."

"I don't know what to say...."

"Say yes. Say yes, call you manager, discuss with him what you want to have written down in it and then let him call our lawyers and they will set up a contract."

"Of course, yes, I would be honoured to ride for you."

"And I, or we, will be honoured to have you as a rider and we have a scoop," Lin says and Fabio looks at him surprised, "it's the first time a married couple will be riding for the same team."

Both laugh at that and walk a bit further into the vineyard before they move towards the chateau again and Lin turns to Fabio.

"As I said, talk to your manager, discuss what you want, sponsors, payment everything, and let him contact our lawyers so they can start on the contract."

Fabio nods and watches Lin walk away, still hardly believing he was really offered the second Yamaha bike, all he has to do is figure out what he wants in it and his manager will do the rest with Yamaha's lawyers.

"Congratulations," he hears, turning around he sees Valentino standing, smile around his lips and he walks closer," you are talking it right?"

"Yes, I just...I didn't want to push you out."

"You're not, they talked to me several times, I understand why they are so keen to sign you, and Lin promised me full factory support if I decide to continue so, I'll be fine, you deserve this."

"Thanks."

"You better tell Mack, I'm sure he'll be over to moon that he'll have his husband by his side in 2021 and 2022."


	28. chapter twentyeight

On the morning of the wedding, Fabio is up early, having to go to the bathroom, he lies back in bed but he keeps turning and tossing and at six, he decides to get out, also because he doesn't want to wake up Mack.

Silently getting dressed, his eyes fall on the suits both will be wearing and he smiles, eyes moving to the bedside table where the box with their rings are, making a mental note to ask Catherine for a small pillow to connect to Minnie's collar and something the can attach the box on.

Speaking of Minnie, since Mack is still sound asleep, he decides to take the dog for a walk in the forest and on his way there, he notices how silent it still is, smiling to himself and making a round in the garden, playing around with Minnie and once he is back, he gives Minnie something to eat and drink before he returns to the bedroom. Mack is still sleeping and Fabio smiles, walking up to the bed and sitting down, just watching the man that will be his husband in less than 12 hours.

"Hey." he hears and looks down, seeing brown eyes watching him sleepy.

"Hey," Fabio says.

"You're up already, what's the time?"

"Still early, around seven."

"You're never up this early," Mack says and leans up on his elbows," you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just......bit nervous for today I guess."

"Today? What's today?" Mack asks, tilting his head and frowning.

"Don't mess with me, Viñales." Fabio laughs and Mack laughs too, sitting up now.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, babe," he says and takes Fabio's hands," everything will be perfect, the wedding will, the dinner after and the party will be great and then there is the afterparty," he says, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Afterparty?"

"Yes, that will be just us, as husbands, consummating our marriage."

Mack smiles and leans in, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss, moving an arm around him and pulling the younger down with him but he notices something.

"You're sweaty, how long have you been up?"

"Hour, just came back from a walk with Minnie, gave her some food and water, she's probably lying on the terrace now."

"Oh so she won't be bothering us anytime soon," Mack smirks.

"No, why?"

"Well, you need a shower and I am volunteering to wash your back."

"Just my back?"

"Hm, if you behave I might do some more."

Both make their way to the bathroom, while Fabio is undressing Mack regulates the temperature and he pulls Fabio underneath the stream with him. Both smile, kissing and hands wandering over skin, Mack's hands pushing away the wet hairs that have fallen over his forehead and he frames the youngers face. Sealing their lips in a deep kiss, the Frenchman is being pushed against the tiles with his front, feeling lips kiss the inked skin in his neck while one hand sinks lower and between his ass cheeks. Fabio moans and pushes his hips back, earning him a soft bite from his future husband.

"Are you eager for my cock, baby?" he whispers.

"Always." Fabio moans.

Mack pushes in a finger, feeling muscles clench around him and he pushes in a second, scissoring them and rubbing Fabio's prostate, having the younger push back more. Pushing in a third, he opens up Fabio enough to fuck him, pulling them back and letting the tip slip inside. Pulling back and almost out, Fabio whimpers, clenching his muscles around the tip having Mack groan.

"Please, Mack...."

The Spaniard smiles, grabbing Fabio's hips and pulling him back while he steps back, pushing Fabio's back and making him bend over, hands flat against the tiles. Mack slams inside his lover before he starts a relentless pace, slamming inside Fabio deep before pulling almost all the way out, muscles clenching around his tip having him moan.

"God you feel so good, Fabio."

Mack keeps the pace high, fingers digging into Fabio's side and slamming inside him, head thrown back and eyes closed, teeth biting his lower lip and chasing his orgasm. It takes him off guard when it comes and he shudders, arm sliding up over Fabio's chest and pulling him up and against his chest, fingers stroking the muscles while his other hand wraps around his hard cock, massaging it and thumb flicking the tip having Fabio moan, head falling back on Mack's shoulder. The Yamaha rider kisses the skin while he keeps working on him.

"Come on baby," he murmurs, feeling the tremors wrack Fabio's body," that's it."

When Fabio cums, Mack's eyes watch how his seed spurts out of his cock with every move upwards of his hand and he moans.

"Damn that fucking hot." he whispers.

The rest of the day is spent preparing for the wedding, working together with Catherine and her staff to make sure everything is how they want it and Fabio manages to get a small pink silk cushion shaped in a heart with a little strap on the back they can use to attach it to Minnie's collar. She also has a braided basket Amélie can carry to scatter rose petals for them down the aisle and when everything is ready, it's time to change clothes.

"You come with me." Martine says and takes Fabio's hand.

"What?" Fabio asks, looking at his mum confused.

"You're not changing together, you'll never get there in time."

"Come on, Mack." Angel says to his son and leads him to the cabin.

Martine has already got Fabio's suit out of his cabin and she leaves him alone so she can help Amelie and Eluan in their clothes. Amélie has a cute blue dress and Elouan a black trousers, a white buttoned-down shirt and a black jacket. Fabio smiles when he sees them.

"Don't you look beautiful!" he says.

"And you look very handsome too," Martine says.

Fabio looks at his mum, his dad standing behind her and they both smile at him, suddenly Fabio walks up to them and hugs them.

"Thank you, for everything, for believing in me when I was just a kid, for riding me across Spain, for moving there, for always having my back, for supporting me and welcoming Mack into our family from the first moment you've met."

Fabio steps back and his mum and dad smile, when there is a knock on the door and when Martine opens, she sees Catherine standing.

"Everything is ready, your future husband is waiting for you."

Fabio nods, Catherine reaching out the basket for Amélie and the little girl takes it, following Catherine and Etienne walks together with Elouan while Martine closes the line with her son. Walking up to the beautiful space in the garden they turned into a beautiful place with white chairs and flowers and decorations, he sees Mack standing in his suit. He's so handsome, looking at him with a smile on his lips, underneath the rose arch, next to him Isaac and his dad and a bit to the side, Minnie, with the cushion pinned to her collar and Fabio chuckles. He watches how Amélie scatters rose petals on the ground, reaching the end and sitting down, his father and Elouan doing the same and his mum turns to him, leaning up and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

Fabio looks up to Tom for a brief moment, his best man smiling and giving a small nod of approval before he looks at Mack again, proud look in his eyes that he knows he has himself too and he steps up next to him, their hands finding each other's automatically, fingers laced.

"May I ask you to take each other's right hand," the vicar asks and both listen to the vicar, repeating the sentences he says and when it's time to exchange the rings, Mack looks over his shoulder to Minnie. The dog barking and walking up to them, light laughter is heard under the guests and Mack takes both rings, handing the right one to Fabio. First, it's Mack's turn to slide the ring around Fabio's finger, then Fabio does the same, both men looking at each other.

"You may now kiss the groom."

Mack smiles wider and pulls Fabio towards him, kissing him deeply while loud clapping and cheering erupted from the guests. After the kiss, they both face the guests.

"May I present to you, Mr and Mr, Fabio and Maverick Quartararo Viñales Ruiz."

Martine is the first one to stand up and hug her son before she hugs Mack tightly, followed by the rest of the family and friends. The party moves to the terrace of the restaurant for some drinks while dinner is being prepared


	29. chapter twentynine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter of this story, thank you so much everyone for leaving comments and kudo's, you're the best!!

Dinner is a lovely affair, everyone is mingling and talking and laughing and there is even some dancing going on. Since it's outside, Catherine arranged for some large tiles to be laid down in a large enough square, large lighting poles on the corners and 'Just married' signs are hanging at a rope from one to the other. Of course, Fabio and Mack have to be the first but since neither can really dance it's a bit awkward but neither of them cares and hearing everyone is laughing they know they don't either.

More people get onto the dancefloor and at one point, Amélie is pulling Fabio's leg trouser and he looks down, the little girl raising her hands.

"You want to dance too?" she nods and Fabio smiles.

"I guess that is my cue to leave."

Mack kisses his new husband and walks off the dancefloor, standing at the side and looking at Fabio dancing with his little sister, or rather jumping around, Fabio having taken her hands and he can hear the squeals of excitement from her. Smiling, he walks off to find his way inside the restaurant, kneeling down with Minnie and scratching her head.

"You were very good today, Minnie," he says and Minnie licks his hand.

"Maverick?"

Mack looks over his shoulder and sees Etienne standing, hands in his pockets and he looks serious, so serious it alarms Mack and he stands up, facing him.

"Etienne," he says, nodding.

"The wedding was beautiful, you make a good couple with my son," he starts and looks over his shoulder where Fabio is now dancing with his mum before he looks at Mack again," you are an addition to our family but son-in-law or not, you better be good to Fabio, treat him with respect and don't hurt him, then we will be fine."

"I will, sir, I promise," Mack says.

"Good," he says and walks up to Mack, a smile breaking on his face," Welcome to the family."

Mack smiles too and to his surprise, Etienne pulls him into a hug before they make their way outside. The party goes on deep into the night and once everyone has finally made their way to their cabins, Fabio and Mack are so tired they just fall into bed with their suits on, sleeping once their head hits the pillow.

The next morning, Fabio is up earlier than Mack, needing to pee he makes his way to the bathroom and when realizing he is still wearing his suit, he strips himself out of his jacket and unties his tie, when he's halfway the buttons of his shirt, he stops in his tracks when he sees Mack is also still in his suit. Taking a moment to admire him, he smiles and sits down on the bed, legs crossed and his eyes take in his husband.

His husband. God, it feels good to finally be able to say that. His eyes move to the ring on his finger, the ring he put there little over 12 hours ago making it official. Reaching out his hand, his finger brushes the ring softly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Morning, Mr Viñales." he hears.

"Morning, Mr Quartararo," he answers.

Looking up, he sees Mack looking back at him, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips and he reaches out his arms.

"Come here."

Fabio moves to lean over him, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss while hands open up his shirt further and push it off his shoulders. Mack comes up, pushing Fabio up too and while they never break the kiss, Mack pops the button of Fabio's trousers and pulls down the zipper, throwing Fabio on his back having him yelp. Mack laughs and grabs Fabio's trousers, pulling it off of him and throwing it away.

Leaning down, he noses at the already half-hard cock through the thin fabric, having Fabio arch his hips up and his hands move to dark hair. Pulling him up, it's now Fabio's turn to undress Mack and the Spaniard ends up on his back before Fabio discards him of his trousers. Straddling him, Fabio rocks back and forth, feeling Mack's cock grow rapidly, just like his own, hands sliding in his boxers and cupping the Frenchman's ass, helping to pull him along his cock.

"How about we consummate this marriage?" Mack whispers.

Fabio smiles, pulling back and taking off his boxers while Mack does the same, the Spaniard sitting up and handing the lube to Fabio.

"Work me open and let me ride you," he says.

Fabio's mouth goes dry with the request but he smiles, pushing himself up and sitting against the headboard, motioning for Mack to straddle him. He takes his time to work him open, he kisses every piece of skin he can reach, feeling fingers slip in his hair and soft whimpers and moans slipping over Mack's lips.

Leaning back, Fabio takes his cock, tugging it a few times before he guides Mack over it, slipping the tip inside having both men moan. Mack throws his head back while he sinks down, feeling Fabio's fingers dig into his hips, once he is fully inside, both pause. Mack resting his head forward, against Fabio's and he frames his face.

"Look at me, Marido."

Fabio smiles hearing the endearment and he looks up at Mack, who slowly starts to rock back and forth, Fabio thrusting up slow with every rock forward. It's slow and sweet, tension and pleasure building up slowly, dark brown locked in on deep hazel ones, feeling more connected than ever. When their breathing becomes irregular, both know the other is close, Mack taking Fabio's right hand and he brings it to his lips to kiss the palm.

"Te amo, mi esposo."

"Je t'aime, mon mari."

Both reach their climax, breaths hitching and Mack collapsing against Fabio, arms wrapping around the older and holding him close.

"That was intense," Fabio whispers.

Mack smiles, turning his face and looking at Fabio, leaning in and letting their lips meet in a soft sweet kiss.

############################################

**_One week later, december 31, 2019_ **

Everyone gathers at Etienne and Martine's house to celebrate New Year's Eve and because the missed their annual Christmas morning where everyone places wrapped gifts under the Christmas tree for other, they decide to do that in the afternoon. There's always a huge pile and of course, the two kids, Amélie and Elouan are the most spoiled ones. After everyone has unpacked their presents, Martine leaves to set the table.

"I'll help you." Mack suddenly says and follows her into the dining room.

Once the door is closet, Martine looks at the food she has on the stove and he chuckles when she can feel Mack's eyes on her and she turns around.

"It's in the cabinet," she says.

Mack makes his way over and opens the door, seeing a wrapped package there, the size of an A4 paper and he smiles.

"Thank you for this."

"You're welcome, I have to say I was a bit surprised when you called me and said you would be sending me something for Fabio with the request to pack it for him but when I saw what it was," she says and shakes her head," this is going to be his best Christmas present ever."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No, it was hard, tho."

"Great."

Mack helps to set the table and he places the package on a plate before he helps Martine finishing off with the food and when it's done, he calls everyone into the dining room. When Fabio comes in, Mack takes his hand and guides him to the chair with the package, sitting down, Mack sits down next to him.

Fabio feels all eyes on him and he looks at Mack surprised.

"What's this?"

"It's for you, saved the best for last." he smiles.

"From you?" Fabio asks and takes the package.

"No."

Fabio looks around the table but everyone looks at him expectantly, making it clear it's not from anyone here. Opening it he takes out the papers, frowning and he starts to read, his eyes get wide and he looks at Mack who smiles widely too.

"What is it?"

"It's a contract," Fabio says.

"Lin already signed it."

"Lin? Lin Jarvis?" Etienne says," why would Lin sign your contract with Petronas?"

"Because it's not a contract with Petronas, it's a contract with the Monster Energy Yamaha factory team."

"What?" Etienne says, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah," Mack answers," only yours is missing."

"You have a pen?"

Mack lies a pen on the table and Fabio takes it, putting a signature on every page and when he's done he looks at Mack.

"Welcome to the team."

Both smile and lean in for a kiss before they start dinner

**_The End, La Fin, El Fin!!_ **


End file.
